


Losing Myself

by Legenmarriedalways16



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Divorce, Drinking, F/M, Fix It, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, Marriage, Rape, Reunion, Sex, finale fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 87,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legenmarriedalways16/pseuds/Legenmarriedalways16
Summary: Robin isn’t taking the divorce well when she meets a kind stranger that changes her life forever. Fix it, finale!





	1. Drinking To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had come up with this idea when I was thinking of doing another long fic/story and originally this was going to be something completely different but then I thought why don't I do something different, that I never done before. I came up with this dark fic, it's a fix it for the finale and a Robin centered story but this is also a B/R story but it will be a dark story for them for most of this story so be warned that this will have sexual content, rape, strong language in later chapters and PTSD so if you don't like these type of fics then you don't have to read it but I would love to know if you like it. Enjoy it, this is a long journey but will have a happy ending.
> 
> This takes place three months after the scene in the hotel room after they get drunk but their friends don't know that they are divorcing, they aren't officially divorced yet that is explained right away and will be focused on in a later chapter.

They, weren’t working. That’s what she thought on the day she and Barney decided that this was the end. They file for divorce the following month, March 26th two months before their anniversary. The paperwork wasn’t official until months later. After, everything they’ve been through it all ended so quickly, just like when they dated for 6 months and then decided to call it quits. They, went on thinking they were over each other and fine with being apart. They weren’t, they were heartbroken over their sudden breakup and tried the best they could to move on but neither could because they still loved each other. They really did, on that cold night in December three years after the heartbreaking breakup they got engaged, they weren’t even together at the time but when he proposed she knew she wanted to be with him. She didn’t go into this relationship without knowing what it would take to be engaged and then married to Barney Stinson, not just Barney but being married in general. It’s scary, learning to share your life with another person and no longer being one person making your own decisions. You are on a team of two, learning to live a life with another person is difficult for anyone but for Barney and Robin two independent people who have always been people who didn’t like sharing their stuff. Shared a life together. It hadn’t accrued to Robin how much of herself she needed to share with her husband. She never thought about what a marriage would be like for her because she didn’t want to get married and to commit herself to one person because she already committed herself to herself. She had pictured herself getting married when she was young, very young but she never thought about what marriage would entail, and that is being open with your partner and not keeping things from one another because it causes heartbreak. Keeping things from Barney since they got married made her not see what he was going through.

Barney, had lost his job the only job he’s ever had that stuck for over a decade but when he decided to quit the job he had always known how to do, nobody would hire him. All the companies he applied to called him a sellout and a backstabber so nobody had given him a chance and he’s been out of work for a year, which had caused problems between him and Robin for months so on the morning they decided to divorce he gave her what she wanted even though he didn’t want to. They, split up he went back to New York to look for work and she stayed in Argentina for a few more days finishing up that assignment. They were both lost, not knowing what to do next but when those divorce papers came she lost it. Not, surprisingly she’s felt a built up rage coming on for weeks, months. But, she didn’t think she would turn into a mess.

“Keep them coming.” Robin says, letting the bar tender know that she is here to stay and get seriously fucked with booze.

Just, an hour ago the papers came for her to sign but she couldn’t do it. After, thinking that the best thing for them was to divorce she realized she couldn’t do it. Signing those papers will make it official, signing them would mean that it’s truly over and she’s lost him forever. After everything they went through in the last twelve years. It’s all gone just like that, all because she was selfish and not understanding that he was going through a difficult time after he left GNB. She, only gave him that out because she knew he was unhappy and wanted to make him happy. And, she honestly thought that separating would have been what he wanted but when he said he wants a divorce she was still. Frozen in time. She sat there not knowing what to do or say, how can he really give up on them? She thought that he would be there for her and he was for the first two years, but then something happened and they began to drift apart, both doing their own thing and barely seeing each other. In this year, they were apart and whenever they were together they always ended up in heated fights. She thought it was his fault but the more she thought about it the more she realizes it was all her fault for not trusting and believing in them and him enough to be there when she needed him. It wasn’t just her that needed him it was him that needed her too. They needed each other that’s why they got married to never be without each other again. Somewhere, along the line in the three years since getting married they lost what they told each other when they were engaged and before they got married.

It was hard for Barney to see her being the big success she had become in the last two years, that had changed his opinion on what he thought of her. He had always thought she was this very independent woman who liked her career and put her career before anyone or anything else and yes he does love her for being independent but he didn’t fall in love with the woman she had become since getting married. She had become selfish and didn’t care about him, what he was going through or about their relationship. He started to get first disappointed with her for missing birthdays and anniversaries but then he became mad, whenever there was a new assignment he would start a fight for a reason she didn’t understand at the time and those fights caused them to become distant with each other. She would go on the assignment leaving the fights unfinished and unresolved for whatever number of days or months, and he would be stuck in New York doing absolutely nothing. He would look for a new job but nobody would hire him after what he did at GNB. So, the more he was out of work the more he became resentful, annoyed and unhappy with Robin’s success. So, when she asked him for the out it was unexpected, but it wasn’t shocking that she wanted out of their marriage. She, wanted to make him happy not knowing then that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She, went on to regret their relationship but she couldn’t pretend that this hurt, losing Barney hurt. She, didn’t think it would hurt this much but it did.

“What, happened with us?” She says in a slurred voice as she sat in the bar. She had called Barney, drunk and regretful about the way things went between them. He, didn’t pick up the phone it went right to voicemail. This was not supposed to go the way she thought she wanted it to go. She regrets the fight, well not only this fight but all the other fights they got into for the last 9 months. But, what she regrets most is asking him if he wanted out of their marriage.

She, honestly didn’t think he would go along with what she asked. At first it was a test, to test the waters of where he stood in their marriage. But, then when he said he loved her and wanted to give her what she wants he asked for a divorce. She, wanted a separation not to divorce but that is what he wanted so she went along with it to give him what he reluctantly wanted and now she’s sitting here, calling her soon to be ex husband drunk off her ass emotional. She, didn’t want this and now they aren’t even friends like they tried to be after they broke up the first time years ago. They, once meant everything to each other and now they don’t talk at all. She misses their conversations, she misses hearing his voice. Anytime she was away at first he would call her even if it was late at night where he was in New York and early where she was. He always called her to make sure she was alright, that she made it to the destination okay and is okay. He was always so scared and concerned whenever she got an assignment in a war torn country, any country that was violent he would constantly call her or email her or text her to make sure that she was okay. It freaked him out to know that they are so far away from each other and she’s in a bad country full of bad things happening all around, and she thought it was sweet that he worried that much about her. But, she would tell him to not be worried that everything is fine and she’s fine. Anytime, she came home he would greet her at the door or at the airport and would squeeze the life out of her so happy to see her safe and okay after being in that bad country. And, she was so happy to see him as well at the time, that time was really good for them. And, then he quit GNB and began to become lost not knowing what he wants to do in life. He started his blog up again and that was the only thing going good for him. But, that didn’t last because the more she got assignments the more he had become resentful and jealous of her success so he took his loss for a job out on her and everything started to go downhill after that.

“I regret everything. Please Barney, I love you. I need you...” ‘to hold me, to tell me you love me, to talk to. You are my best friend I want to talk to my best friend.’ Is what she wants to say. She’s getting emotional, crying over losing the only person in her life she had told everything to. But she just says “please forgive me, I know sometimes I’m distant and stubborn and even a bitch but I never meant for you to think I don’t care about you when I do care, more than you’ll ever know.” She hangs up and then asks the bar tender for another shot. That shot soon became a whole glass of scotch.

God, scotch just reminds her of Barney. Everything, in her life reminds her of him and she can’t get him off her mind. She calls him again and it goes right to voicemail. “Barney, come share this big glass of scotch with me I know you’ll love it.” She says slurring, her voice became more dull and soon she’s sobbing uncontrollably. She hangs up and has a breakdown right in the bar, where everyone around her could see she’s lost it. The, bar tender eventually puts a stop to serving her but by then she had completely fallen apart.

“I’ll take her home.” A nice gentleman says, he helps Robin get to her feet then puts an arm around her waist and slowly drags a really drunk and emotional Robin out of the bar.

“So, where do you live?” The man has an accent, but he knows english so that’s good at least she can talk to him.

“No where. I live in this hotel upstairs.” Robin, has been on this assignment for the last week. The Dominican Republic, she’s been touring some Spanish countries the last three months and this is not the first time she had a breakdown over her pending divorce. Argentina was her first assignment, she and Barney had been apart since she started that trip/assignment. She asked him if he wants to come, usually she doesn’t ask, he doesn’t ask either or they don’t ask if it’ll be alright to go on an assignment but she asked because she knew he was missing her and wanted to come so she told him that he could. They, got to Argentina the day before she started that assignment, she was supposed to interview some of the government employees and also the president of the country but as the assignment went on she had been too focused on work that she ignored Barney. He was mad, so she made it up to him by going out for that evening before they decided to call it quits. They, had fun and soon both were dancing and drinking the night and fight away. They got so drunk that once they got back to their room they were all over each other. The next day, they seemed to be fine but then she had another day of work to do leaving Barney to himself for hours. Then the WiFi went down and he couldn’t get it back, he was so mad that he smashed his computer which then she comes back from working and saw the mess he made to the room.

“Barney, what happened?” She asks in a calm voice wondering what had happened to their room.

“The WiFi is out, I was talking to an executive of a big world wide bank about a job, a job that I was a shoe in for. We were talking and then the WiFi goes out. I lost the connection and then got pissed off because that was my only lead on a job. So, I destroyed my computer and then had kind of a breakdown throwing everything around the room in a rage. I’m not sure what happened with the job but I’m pretty sure that the CEO isn’t going to hire me after the connection went out.” He’s mad, this was supposed to be a good trip for him, he had hoped to fix things between him and Robin but once they got here she started working leaving him alone for almost 46 hours. To find something to do with himself while she was working was hard, but then the CEO of Chase Manhattan called him, they had begun to have a great conversation and Barney was sure that he was going to hire him, but then he lost the connection and then lost it.

“Oh, Barney I’m sorry that happened. Is there anyway you can get the connection back?” She asks, not wanting to make him more upset or mad.

“No, I tried but it wouldn’t come back. So, now I don’t know what’s going to happen with that job, this was a huge deal for me. The bank was giving me a chance but now I don’t know what’s going to happen.” He says sitting down on the bed.

“Can’t you call the CEO? I mean he has a number right?” She asks hoping that calling the guy back would help this situation. He can explain to him what happened with the WiFi and maybe they can give him another chance for this job.

“I tried to get through to him but he wasn’t picking up.” She, tries to comfort him hoping that with a little comfort will help ease his mind. She hugs him because she knows that he’s been struggling with finding work for months and wants to be a supportive wife.

“Well, after this assignment we’ll go home and then you can try again to contact him and in the meantime why don’t we go out tonight?” They were out the previous day but that was cut short because her boss called her to do something with this job she’s doing. He was mad that he didn’t get to spend the time that he wanted with her since coming here.

“I don’t really want to go out.” He says feeling like his life has become a big mess ever since he left GNB.

He’s lost, he’s not just lost with finding a job he’s lost with himself, with where he is in his life and for months he’s been resenting Robin for moving forward in her career when his career is stalling. He doesn’t know what to do. He, tried everything to find a job but nobody would give him a chance this job with Chase bank was something he knew how to do and they were giving him a chance but then the WiFi went out and he couldn’t get it back, he tried to but couldn’t so he lost it and went on a rampage destroying everything around the room starting with his computer.

After, that things between him and Robin were not good. When, the WiFi did come back Barney had been working on his blog and that was hours later. Barney didn’t want to go out or do anything so they stood in the room until Robin was called again to the site where she’s stationed for this event she’s doing. When, she came back he was pissed that was when they knew that they weren’t working. Robin, wanted to ask for the out right then but he wanted to delay their conversation till after they had sex. They, have sex knowing it’s their last time they’ll see each other. They get super drunk and end up partying with some people at a bar and then ended up falling on each other kissing while drunk. They had thought they were going into their room but it wasn’t their room, it was the room across the hall. They woke up to hear a baby crying and for a second they thought it was a dream they were having with them waking up to go see what their child is crying about. They were drunk and hungover which leads to them stumbling back to their room where they finally had the talk they had put off since the night before. She asks for an out and at first he didn’t want to give her the out but he did and that was the end of them.

He went back to New York and she stayed to finish her assignment but continued to go on more assignments and not going back home to face him one last time. She went to Spain, Purto Rico and then the Dominican Republic. It was when she was stationed in Dominican Republic that she received divorce papers. She had told Barney about the places she’ll be stationed at before the Argentina trip so he knew where she was when he had the papers sent to her.

She’s, not happy about what happened with them and started drinking the moment he left her in Argentina, she hasn’t stopped since.

Robin and the friendly gentlemen had gone up to her room and to make sure she was okay the gentlemen helped her over to the bed where she sits down and gives her a glass of water.

EXPLICIT

“I’m sorry.” She says, still a bit drunk. Her head is starting to hurt and her eyes are blurry but she tries to talk like she normally does.

“Don’t be sorry, we’ve all been there. I understand that getting a little drunk to ease the pain of anything that happens in life, it’s how we deal. So, who is this Barney guy and why are you sorry?” He asks, he had heard her conversations with Barney while he was sitting next to her at the bar so he heard everything she had said.

“Oh, my god can we not talk about it?” She doesn’t or can’t talk about this especially with someone she doesn’t know. Telling a complete stranger how she destroyed her marriage and how regretful she is that she didn’t see how unhappy Barney was more sooner. She can’t talk to him about the worst mistake of her life, well second worst mistake the first was staying with Kevin when she knew she didn’t love him. She’s really an awful person, she destroys her marriage and it was all because she’s selfish.

“Come on, you can tell me I won’t judge.” He says, wanting her to tell him what she’s been going through.

“No, it’s... not important. Now, what’s your name?” She wants to divert his mind off her problems, she couldn’t tell a complete stranger about her deepest regret.

“Santos, come on tell me what’s got you so emotional in the bar?” He’s not stopping, she’s not going to tell him she’s not in the mood or clear headed enough to talk it’s still painful.

“No, can we just change the subject?” That’s when he starts to get angry causing Robin to be taken aback by his change in mood.

“Tell me.” His voice grows more deeper and his accent becomes more apparent, more stronger. “I’m not leaving until you tell me why you’re emotional.” She shakes her head which makes him angrier.

He then turns her head as she looks away now in tears.

“I’m not talking, now please go I need to be alone.” She wants him to leave, she could tell he’s not the nice man she met at the bar, he’s different.

“Not until you tell me what you’re so emotional about.” He pulls her face, so hard that she turns red. Now she’s terrified of this stranger and what he might do next.

“I’m not talking, now let me go and leave.” He doesn’t, he gets more physical with her and soon he overpowers her after she tries to pull away from him after she slaps him.

“No. You bitch.” He says, deeply angry now with her, she’s terrified but can’t do anything because his strength over her is too strong.

He pushes her down on the bed and gets on top of her. She struggles for a while but can’t get loose of his grip on her, he puts his hand over her mouth and tells her to shut up and if she screams he will kill her. She, stills and quiets and he tells her to unbutton her jeans, pulling down the zipper with a knife he pulls out suddenly then asks her to pull them down. Next, he pulls down her underwear and inserts his two fingers inside her. She’s wet, that’s what he got once his fingers slowly maneuvered inside her.

“See, I knew you wanted me I could tell when you were pulling on my shirt earlier.” When, they were going up to her room in the elevator she was clinging onto his shirt and kissing his neck, she was whispering things into his ear, all dirty words. In her mind she was thinking he was Barney, in her drunken mind she was saying these things to her husband not to this guy who is currently rapping her.

She shakes her head no trying to tell him she wasn’t saying those things to this guy she was saying them to Barney. He slaps her causing her to cry more as he takes his fingers out of her. He, then pulls down his own zipper of his pants, then his boxers. He starts pumping himself right then, with one hand over her mouth and the other on himself. With her fully soaking wet he inserts himself into her, causing her to whimper and try to move but he wouldn’t let her. He, pulls out and then slams back into her making her close her eyes as he was doing what he was doing.

She, images that this is Barney. That his kind hands were holding her sides, not this angry rapist with rough hands and angry eyes covering her mouth. Barney’s eyes were kind and loving, he would look at her and she would get lost in those beautiful blue eyes she used to stare at whenever they made love. She couldn’t bear to open her eyes and look at this angry guy. So, she remains still, while crying and thinking of Barney while he lifts her shirt and then bra roughly putting his hand that he took off her mouth over her left breast. He began to roughly massage her breast causing Robin to cuss out a groan.

“See, I told you you wanted me.” He tells her while massaging her breast. No, she didn’t she wanted her husband and right now she needs him more than ever before.

When, he does the same thing with her right breast that he did to her left breast it was almost like she was there making love to Barney. He used to massage her breast just like this guy rapping her is doing. But, Barney was always so gentle and he would even motorboat her. She used to hate getting motor boated but Barney made her like it, it was always more calming than sexual and he was always so sweet with her while doing that. But, this guy was not Barney because Barney would never hold her down like this and rape her.

When, it was all over he pulls out of her leaving her still and stunned on the bed. He gets redressed and says “you didn’t have to tell me anything but at least I knew you wanted me.” He leaves slamming the door. "If you tell anyone about this I will kill you." Is the last thing he says to her.

END OF EXPLICITLY!

It, takes everything in her to get up from the bed. She had been lying there crying for hours, it is now dawn, 6 in the morning with the sun coming up she knew she had to get out of there. She, pulls herself together, sitting up on the bed first and wiping her tear stained face and her reddened cheeks. That guy left her face with marks, from the slaps he gave her and the rough way he pulled her face before he roughly pushed her on the bed. Then, she gets up, she’s sore from the weight of that guy on her, he was so rough that he also left marks on the sides on her. He was just too strong for her and she was not in her right mind or had enough strength to really push him away and run out the door, so she just laid there letting him do what he wanted pretending that he’s Barney. That’s the only way she got through this nightmare of a night. Finally, she makes her way to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her even though she’s the only one in the room.

She, looks at herself in the mirror first checking all over her body. She has marks all over, that had turned into bruises. She has them from her breast to her pelvis, she turns to see if there’s any marks on her back but nothing too bad, he mostly had her on her back the whole time so he didn’t do anything to her back. All of the marks were mostly on the front of her stomach. She’s, crying in tears seeing herself in the mirror she looks awful. Her face is also red but more of a purplish red. She wants to take a shower to wash what happened away, but she can’t stay here for another minute. She goes back in the main room gets out fresh clothes and then packs her stuff then leaves quietly out of her room and downstairs. She immediately checks out and goes right to the airport taking a cab there. She can’t be here anymore and can’t do this job either anymore. She’s done, she needs to go home.


	2. Divorce Papers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this will have but I was hoping to do 10 however this will be longer than 10 chapters.

When, Robin gets to the airport she goes right to see when the next flight is and to book it. She needs to get out of here and go home, she needs to apologize to Barney for what happened between them in Argentina. But, she needs to go home mostly because she needs to get checked out by a doctor. She is aware that she has marks and bruises on her face so as she rode to the airport she takes out her compact and puts on some blush and powder to cover up all the blemishes she has. And, there are a lot. She didn’t have any time to put on makeup before leaving the room, she also covered up her arms with a jacket and she’s wearing pants, the pants she was supposed to wear at work today, she couldn’t go to work or stay in this country for any longer she needs to go home back to her life, the life she regrets giving up.

“Yes, hi when is the next flight to New York?” She asks the clerk behind the counter.

“11am.” The woman says not looking up at Robin when she asks when the next flight is, in fact she doesn’t look up until after she says 11am.

“Okay, I need to be on that flight is there a seat on it?” She asks, she doesn’t care that the flight is in 3 hours she just hopes there is a seat for her so she can get out of this God forsaken country.

“Yes, I’ll book that for you now miss.” The woman says typing on the computer booking the flight.

“Thank you.” Robin says, taking the ticket and going to go sit down somewhere.

She, finds a spot not too far away from where her plane is taking off from. It’s a quiet area early in the morning, 8am when she had gotten here after it took a half hour from the hotel to get to the airport but it felt like a lifetime. She, needs coffee she didn’t sleep a wink in days and especially last night she stayed awake the whole night terrified that that guy would come back after what he said to her before leaving.

Flashback

“You’re a slut, and very easy after all you were wet the whole time I was inside you.” The guy says pulling up his pants, she couldn’t even look at the guy so as he was saying this she was looking away crying and wishing he would just leave.

“Yeah, you are a dirty little slut who likes to tease men and you think you can get away with it but looks like the tables have turned.” He takes a knife, the knife he was teasing her with while he raped her out of his pants, he had put it in his pocket while putting on his pants.

“If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you.” After, he put on his pants he went over to Robin who was still on the bed and not looking at him, he went over to where she was facing to show her the knife he has. He, slowly brushes the knife over her cheek and smiles and laughs as she is now looking at him.

He, puts the knife back in his pocket and leaves slamming the door behind him.

END OF FLASHBACK

She, didn’t sleep at all so she’s beyond tired and needs the coffee. There is a coffee shop/cafe not too far away from where she’s sitting so she goes over there and gets a large coffee then sits down. She looks at her phone and sees it’s only 8:45 she still has a lot of time to spare so in the meantime she wants to call Barney, she needs to hear his voice because she can’t get the voice of her rapist out of her mind.

“Hey, Barney I know I probably called you a lot in the last couple of months but I really miss you and I wish we could talk, I haven’t had the best time on these assignments and you’re the only one who really does understand me and the job I do. I know we parted ways because of this subject but I realized that you are the only one who truly understands me and I want to talk to you...” she pauses, now in tears as she talks. “You mean a lot to me and I want you...” ‘to talk to me, I love you and want you and I know you want and love me too, I want you to hold me and tell me that you love me and miss me too, to kill that man who raped me when I was most vulnerable and drunk over missing you.’ “I just need you right now.” She hangs up after this and just stares at the picture on her phone, it’s a picture of them when they got engaged she never changed that pic of them, it was the moment when they were on the roof freezing from the cold, they have their arms around each other holding each other close to keep warm. He had taken out his phone and took a picture of them, their heads are pressed together, cheeks pressed together, they were so happy at that time and moment it was truly the happiest moment of her life.

And, then she blew it and it all ended so quickly. Her life hasn’t been the same, or happy since he left her in Argentina. She has had the roughest three months of her life, first she and Barney decided to get a divorce, then to ease the pain of what happened she starts drinking her work was okay it survived her heartbreak but she wasn’t always focused on her work, her mind had drifted to Barney whenever she wasn’t working or when she was alone, or when something had reminded her of him. Then, she had other assignments and this assignment in The Dominican Republic was her last for these Spanish countries, she would have gone home to New York to officially give her lawyer the divorce papers, it would have been official, they really would be over. But, then after the divorce papers came she had gone down to the hotel bar after starting to drink from the mini bar in the room. That’s when everything changed, she meets this guy she thought was doing a nice deed bringing her upstairs while she was drunk and emotional. She had no idea he would turn out to be a rapist. Her life, has been one utter shock after another and now she’s lost, not just her husband but her life.

“Oh, shit.” She says, to herself after she had gone into her bag to get the divorce papers out, she hasn’t signed them yet and with everything that had happened in the last few hours she didn’t think about that until this moment. She was thinking of Barney and then the pending divorce which reminded her that she didn’t sign them when they came yesterday.

“No, this can’t be happening.” She says as she starts to cry again, she had stopped for a few minutes before she remembered the papers and once she realized that she doesn’t have them in her suitcase she realized that she left them in the hotel room.

She, looks through the bag all over it trying to find the papers but they weren’t there, she looks in another bag where she thought she had put them but they weren’t there either. She left them, after being so distraught over what had happened to her, she wanted to get out of there so her mind was only on packing her things to leave the hotel. She had forgotten them as she rushed out the door. She is not going back there so she’ll just leave them, she doesn’t want to sign them anyway, she doesn’t want a divorce she wants her husband back and that’s only part of the reason why she’s going home. 

At, 10am they had announced that her flight is delayed by one hour, that means she has to stay in this country an hour longer than she wants. So, now her flight leaves at 12 noon and soon she’ll be home. While, waiting she sits where she was sitting before she went to the cafe with a magazine she had bought from the newsstand which shockingly has her husband on it, it says something about how he should have gone to jail for all the crimes he committed in the company. Even, in another country they have a New York magazine and it has a whole article on the takedown on GNB. Robin, is glad that Barney left that company but it wasn’t his fault that it was built around crimes, they stole money from clients, made bad deals that seemed good to other people, they schemed and broke a number of laws. What Barney did was a good thing, she was proud of him for taking down that company even though he felt lost and had no purpose in life after leaving the company. He still did a good thing, and maybe if things went good for him he would still be working there and they wouldn’t have had that horrible year. Maybe, he would have taken over that open management spot. Who knows what would have happened if he didn’t decide to leave the company after the current managers took over and had a lot of things to say to him after what he did to the company. She and Barney would still be happy and living their lives, but instead they are apart, practically divorced and not talking which is something she misses about their relationship. They, always had great conversations during their marriage but once she took that correspondent job everything went downhill for them and Barney became resentful of her job even when he was proud and happy for her opportunity at first, he was so proud of her and even told her to take it when she was thinking not to take it since at the time she was happy with where her career was at and happy with her life, she was happily married and living the happiest times of her life. And, now that happiness all came to an end around the time Barney left GNB.

“Hey, are you alright?” The lady next her to her asks as Robin reads the article on her husband.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Robin says looking up at the lady for a second then back at the magazine.

“Hey, I know I don’t know you but you seem sad for some reason, I’m a good listener if you want to talk.” She is really kind for asking this, but she doesn’t really want to talk even though she does.

“No, that’s alright.” Robin says now looking at the nice lady and smiling lightly.

“Alright then, but if you do want to talk I’m here.” She reminds Robin of Tracy and the moment she first met Tracy, right before her wedding ceremony. She had ran into her so scared of the future and getting married, she wasn’t sure if she was making the right decision to marry Barney so when she ran away from her dressing room she ran right into Tracy and instantly she had noticed how sad and unsure she was about getting married. She had calmed her down and then in that moment she saw Barney standing there making her realize she couldn’t leave him like this at the alter. It was a horrible move on her part, and she knew she loved him even before he said anything to her. That was her reason, she wanted a reason to marry him and she thought it was a locket but it wasn’t. It was Barney, the only man she ever truly loves telling her he loves her and that he’s sorry for all the lying he’s told to her. In that moment she knew she couldn’t leave him and so marrying him was her best decision and the worst was ignoring him until he left her.

“Um, alright I do need to talk to someone. It hasn’t been the best few months for me and I am feeling like I’m slowly losing the person I am. I had become so selfish and worked a lot that I didn’t see that my husband wasn’t in a good place in his life. He had quit his job, the only job he’s ever had that stuck for a long time. This is my husband,” she shows the woman the picture on the front of the magazine of Barney, it’s a picture of him when he left GNB. She had been right beside him when he quit and they went out to celebrate after, that was a good time before things started to change between them.

“Handsome, lucky girl.” Yeah, she didn’t think so for the last few months but yeah now she realizes she was lucky because this man loved her for her. He loved the woman she is and she had lost that before that horrible morning in Argentina. She didn’t understand just how good she had it until she lost it. He was the best thing that ever happened to her life and she blew it all because she was too caught up in her work.

“Well, not so lucky since he ratted out that company.” The lady says looking at what the cover says about her husband. She couldn’t say ex husband because for her he is still her husband even if he had signed those papers they are still married on her end. She couldn’t sign them and never will, she is done being alone and thinking she doesn’t need him.

“It’s a big messy situation but what he did was actually a good thing. That company was corrupt and did bad things to a lot of people. He did them all a favor by taking it down. He no longer works for them, he’s unemployed at the moment.” She hopes that in these last three months that he had found a job because she wants him to succeed in his career and she knows now that his career is just as important as hers is.

“Well, at least there are some good men after all. So, what happened why are you so sad?” The lady asks again. She wants to tell her, it would be nice to talk about this with someone. But, she’s going to avoid talking about what actually happened to her and why she’s so emotional.

Robin, was looking in her suitcase again to make sure she didn’t miss putting the papers in there, but they weren’t there so she gets emotional again and that’s when the nice lady sat down next to her.

“My, husband and I have been going through kind of a hard time. After he left GNB he became lost with himself, he didn’t know what to do with his career, he started to look for work but nobody would hire him. So, he started to get depressed and angry that he hadn’t found work. Three months ago, he had been talking to the CEO of Chase bank about a job and everything was going good, they were thinking of hiring him but then the WiFi connection went out and he couldn’t get it back so he got mad. After, that day things weren’t good between him and I so we decided to divorce but then I started to regret asking him for the divorce and started drinking to ease the pain of missing him and knowing I made a mistake. Before, I came here to the airport I had forgotten the divorce papers in the hotel room. But, I don’t want a divorce so I’m going home to tell him that.” She is definitely not going to tell a stranger that she was raped she can’t think about that now or talk about it.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I hope you and your husband patch things up because you seem like a nice couple.” Robin, wants to more than anything find a way for her and Barney to move past this divorce so they can be together because that’s the only thing she wants right now.

“Thanks.” Robin says smiling. They are a good couple, which is something other people said about them but she didn’t really understand that until recently. They were so happy but somewhere along the way they lost that, and now she needs to go home and tell Barney that she doesn’t want a divorce.

“What’s that red mark on your cheek?” The lady asks, noticing that when Robin turned her cheek to look in front of her, she wanted to know why she’s red there and has a bruise.

“Oh, nothing.” Robin says putting her had on her cheek. She thought she had covered it all, maybe she missed a spot. “I was working and had tripped and fell.” She says not wanting to tell this lady the real reason her cheek is red and bruised.

“Oh, okay.” The lady says and then looks away.

“All, passengers for the 12:00 o’clock flight to New York please go to the boarding line.” Robin, gets up and takes her two suitcases and her purse and goes to the line. It is now 11:30 half an hour till the plane takes off.

She’s glad that the flight is finally going to board and take off because she really needs to get out of this country and to go home to face Barney. But, first she needs to go get checked out because her bruises are getting worse and clearly the makeup was not helping covering it. She takes out her compact when she gets on the plane to see what’s going on with her face, that lady she talked to was right. The makeup didn’t cover the blemishes that guy left on her. She takes out more makeup and covers the spots that weren’t covered by the makeup she put on in the cab this morning. The makeup helped this time but it doesn’t cover up the damage that guy did to her.


	3. Getting Checked Over Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, chapter is part of one whole chapter which describes in vivid detail the events of the rape. Robin, has had a fuzzy memory with parts of the rape until now. However, in future chapters she will lose some of her memory but it will return. Anyway, these chapters are getting more graphic I hope you continue to read I'd love to know what you think.

On, the plane Robin sat thinking about what had happened to her, what made that guy rape her. She keeps replaying the night over and over in her mind but she can’t remember a lot of what happened. He told her that she had been flirting with him in the elevator. But she doesn’t remember what she said or was doing because she was drunk. At the time she had thought the guy was Barney but obviously he wasn’t. The events from last night have slowly started to come back to her. The elevator ride up to her room took two minutes, her room was on the third floor so it didn’t take long for them to get there. She had been clinging onto him, drunk and barely standing up right, he had to hold her up to keep her from falling over. She doesn’t quite remember what she had said to him but it clearly invoked something in him, she thought he was her husband, she was teasingly whispering into the guy’s ear saying some words she had been trying to think about now, but she can’t remember what she had said. The, guy was clearly going to rape her no matter what, she just had to give him the signal that she wanted him. She guesses that she had told him that she wants to have sex with him which she had thought was her husband whom she had called early that evening. She asked the guy what she said to him, right after he got mad at her for no reason.

FLASHBACK

“Please, stop this what exactly did I say to you?” She asks him, her mind was starting to go back to being sober but she isn’t completely sober yet. She needs to know why he’s so mad at her and what she said to him that provoked him to push her down on the bed.

“You said you wanted me, you said that you wanted to do some dirty things to me when we got to your room.” He says this in an angry voice, as she struggles to get control of her body after he pushed her onto the bed when she tried to pull away from him.

“You wanted to do that thing that your husband wanted to do to you during sex but you wouldn’t do it.” Oh, that makes sense now. She thinks she knows what he’s talking about. There are several things that Barney wanted to do during sex so they made a list, there are several positions on that list that they do or don’t do he must be talking about one of the don’ts.

“Okay, what exactly was the thing I said I wanted you to do to me?” She asks, but he doesn’t answer, he then pulls out a knife she didn’t know he had.

“If you move I will kill you.” This terrified her, she stills and moves back more on the bed when he tells her to move back on the bed, the guy angrily brushes the knife over the crotch area of her jeans. He takes the knife and puts it in the open hole of the zipper on her jeans.

“I don’t care what you meant when you told me you wanted me to do number 18 on the list of sexual positions.” Oh, now she knows what he meant. Number 18 was something she actually hated doing, the backdoor, she hates the position because she would be on all fours with Barney banging her from behind. This position is a no-no for her because it’s uncomfortable for her but Barney had wanted them to try it, she kept saying no but now, in her drunken mind she wanted to do that with him, to give Barney what he wanted from her.

This guy is not Barney and she’s not going to tell him what number 18 is. That is for her to know and for Barney to do, not this stranger who is clearly angry with her for teasing him, which isn’t really her fault when she was drunk and thought that he was Barney.

“Now, shut up and if you say or do anything I will kill you.” He says taking the knife and pulling down the zipper of her jeans.

“Now, pull down your pants.” He asks taking the knife away from her groin area. She does as he says, now starting to cry realizing that this guy was going to rape her and then probably kill her.

The, guy pulls her jeans the rest of the way down her legs after she pulls them down half way, he takes them off and then takes the knife and runs it over her pussy.

“You want to tease, well I’m going to tease you right back. You stupid little whore, I will stab you if you as much as move.” She doesn’t move but still says “no, don’t please I didn’t mean to tease you I was drunk. I didn’t mean it, now let me go I didn’t do anything to you.” Wrong, she had done something and now she is going to pay.

“I said if you talk I will kill you, you bitch.” He takes a sock that he found in her suitcase, balls it up and puts it in her mouth. He does this after he had covered her mouth with his hand. He, was on top of her while she was moving and then talking so he got more mad and decided to do something about that.

He, goes back on top of her after pulling down her underwear. He enters two fingers into her pussy maneuvering them inside her. She keeps trying to move but he wouldn’t let her, he slaps her to stop her from moving.

The, sock is making her gag but she can’t do anything about it so she just lets this guy do what he wants.

He, takes his fingers out of her very wet pussy to pull down his pants and boxers. He pumps himself, taking the knife and running it over her wet pussy, then decides to take the sock out of her mouth. “If you whimper, move or say anything I will start to use this on you.” He says taking the knife and running it over her stomach. The knife is cold and heavy on her stomach. She flinches when it touched her, but steadies herself right away before he says anything or starts to cut her.

He, slams into her wet pussy then pulls out again slamming hard into her causing her to let out a whimper and more tears. This guy is torturing her playing with her with this knife and she’s terrified that he’s going to cut her, when he uses the knife to push up her shirt and then her bra she knows he will use it if she moves, whimpers, or says anything so she just calms herself knowing she’s terrified of what this guy will do to her if she makes a wrong move.

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin, didn’t know what this guy would have done if she kept resisting. So she stayed there letting him continually pound into her, he was pounding so hard that she thought she was going to pass out. It takes him fifteen minutes to climax and when he pulled out of her he took his penis and placed it over her mouth. He forced her mouth open with his other hand and unleashed his load into her mouth. When he finally left an hour later she had to gargle with salt water cause her mouth was on fire and sore, the taste of him in her mouth was making her throw up.

It, takes two more hours to get to New York and when the plane landed she went right to get her luggage then to a cab to go to a hospital. She knows that that rapist had held her down and squeezed her sides digging his nails into them when he was on top of her. He, had pressed her so hard into the mattress that she felt the mattress digging into her back, she’s grateful that her back didn’t have any lasting marks on it, it was mostly on her front. Her shoulders, neck, stomach, legs, arms, and her face. He had slapped her a number of times every time she moved and she moved a lot. He left her face with marks from her cheeks to under her chin. Her, neck is bruised too from him choking her at one point while he roughly had his penis in her. She had missed the spots on her neck when she put the makeup on early today but covered them when she was on the plane. She, has red marks on her legs from the pressure from the weight of the guy’s body on her. And, her vagina aches, it’s been hurting all day and when she tried to pee when she used the bathroom on the plane it burned badly. She, knows that she needs to be checked over before anything else.

When, she gets to the hospital she goes right to the emergency part of it and goes to check in.

“Yes, hi I need to see a doctor. I was raped and need to be checked over.” She says, hoping that this lady is going to help her.

“Okay, miss. It’s a bit of a wait but why don’t you go fill this out.” Robin sighs knowing this would happen, she takes the papers she needs to fill out and goes to sit down. It’s hard for her to sit, she’s had trouble sitting on hard things, like a chair or a bench that doesn’t have padding and these chairs clearly don’t. But, she tries to sit and fill out the papers waiting to be called.

She, gives in the papers and waits to be called. It wasn’t until almost an hour later. She, had gotten to the hospital at 4pm and didn’t see a doctor until almost five. When she finally was called it was a relief because everything aches on her and his seamen was still in her because she hasn’t yet taken a shower yet.

“Robin, Stinson.” The nurse says, she had put her married name on the paperwork because she is technically still married, she still uses Barney’s name for everything and he’s also her POA and her health proxy if something happens to her health wise he would be the first to know.

Robin, gets up taking her two suitcases and her purse with her. She follows the nurse to a private bed in the emergency area/wing of the emergency room. The nurse asks her some questions, personal and none personal including each doctor she uses and her health insurance. World Wide News has great insurance for its employees and since she’s one of their best employees she gets the best health care.

“Okay, the doctor will be in in a few minutes.” The nurse says then leaves.

She, thinks back to last night again as she sits waiting for the doctor.

FLASHBACK

“You are hurting me, stop being so rough.” She says trying to beg him to slow down with his thrusts. He’s been thrusting so hard for a while which is now starting to take affect on her body, she wants to yell out but her voice is slowly getting sore from yelling before and from crying.

“Shut up” He says slapping her hard on the right side of her face.

“Please, slow down you are hurting me.” He slaps her again and she shushes crying over the pain. This seriously hurts like hell, but he won’t slow down his thrusts.

He, never does slow down and continues to roughly thrust into her, then he puts his hands on her neck causing her to lose consciousness. With him thrusting so hard and strangling her neck she slowly starts to pass out.

END OF FLASHBACK

He, left her seriously aching and bruised from face to toe. She, tried to yell but once she passed out he took his hands off her neck. He continued to assault her vagina for several more minutes with her passed out. He, then takes the knife and cuts her arms which she didn’t feel since she was passed out from the pain of him choking her and thrusting so hard. She had been bleeding when he wakes her up with another slap.

FLASHBACK

“Bitch, wake up.” He slaps her so she could come too. She wakes up right then not wanting to anger this guy more than he is.

“Well, you passing out helped me to my climax. Without you whining and moving so much I finished. You are seriously the most easy slut I ever raped.” He says then pulls her face after she looked away. He, takes his penis and climbs up over her face roughly opening her mouth pouring his load into it. She moves and moans cause that’s all she could do but he unloads himself in her mouth. Then, he gets up from the bed to put his boxers back on.

“Sluts like you never stop cumming it’s like you always want sex. Well, now you had it.” He, puts on his shirt then walks over to her when she looks away again.

“If you tell anyone about this I will kill you, you hear me slut.” She doesn’t say or do anything, he leaves her there stunned and sore from how hard he thrusted in her.

It, took everything in her to get up to wash out her mouth, she went right back to the main room and stripped the bed in an angry rage then curled back in the ball she was in and tried to sleep. But, she couldn’t and stayed awake the rest of the night.

END Of FLASHBACK

“Hi, Robin Stinson. I’m doctor Ashford and I hear that you were raped.” Finally, she thought after waiting for 10 minutes the doctor finally shows up.

She is ready to get this over with because she can’t think about this rape anymore. This situation is slowly killing her.


	4. Getting Checked Over Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned Robin's mind had been sketchy since the rape so in this one she remembers things she couldn't remember because she was unconscious she didn't know what the rapist did to her until now and this knowledge will mess with her mind later on in the story.
> 
> This chapter is also a shout out to something from the show, when Barney and Robin were talking about doing the back door, this has a reference to that. This is a really hard time for her so be warned that she will have more flashbacks to the night of the rape and it will affect her in a big way.

“Can you spread your legs more for me miss?” The doctor had been checking her over for a half an hour already, he first took at look at the bruises on her neck, face, beasts and her stomach area all of them had turned purple in the last few hours, some were still red but some were turning into being a purplish red. Every, bruise or red mark on her body hurt, every time the doctor touched any of her bruises she would flinch it took everything in her to keep from flinching each time he touches her.

The, doctor then looks at her legs, which were also bruised and then her feet, which were the only parts of her body that wasn’t battered or bruised. He then asks her if there are any bruises and marks on her back she says no that she doesn’t think so, but to be sure the doctor takes a look.

“Yeah, you do have some marks near your butt and on your lower back.” He tells her, this stunned her because she had thought that her back wasn’t harmed when she was raped but it is. Her butt and lower back has marks, she says... “well those might have been from being pressed too hard into the mattress which is where I was the whole time.” “No, miss there are bruises on your lower back and butt” This makes her think about this fact for a moment.

She was mostly on her back the whole time that guy was raping her, when she went to check to see if her back had any marks on it from being pressed too hard into the mattress there wasn’t any marks so she didn’t worry about it. But, now she is worried, this is even worse than she thought.

“Well, your bruises don’t seem to be from being pressed into a mattress. These look pretty bad, you have scratches on your lower back and butt and it seems like teeth bites as well on your butt cheeks. So, whatever that guy had done it had a lasting affect all over your body.” She wants to start crying right then but she keeps calm and let’s the doctor do what he needs to.

This shocking news that her lower back and butt had marks on it too made her think back to the night before. Not just marks bites, from the guy biting her which she didn’t know he did until now.

FLASHBACK

When she had woken up after he slaps her into consciousness she had been facing on her side.

“What, what happened?” She asks not really knowing where she is or why this guy called her a bitch. He ignores her and then describes in detail how he had turned her, or tried to turn her over to lay on her stomach, he had wanted to do number 18 on the sexual positions list.

“How did you know about that?” She asks but he doesn’t says anything at first just pushes her back on to her back.

“I took a look at the divorce papers on the desk. I now know who this Barney guy is, I had been curious about him since the bar earlier, you had talked about him a lot and said his name in the elevator so I wanted to know who this guy is. I’m not at all shocked to find out that he’s a criminal, but also has a blog, on that blog he has the list of positions you were talking about and I read them and found out what number 18 is.” He tells her, he sounds so bitter and angry with her for no reason but it makes her question how he knew about Barney and his blog. “This guy clearly has a thing for sluts, he’s had sex with over 200 women. I’m not at all shocked that he would marry a prostitute. You, are a filthy dirty whore and a bitch I see why Barney dumped you.” She had talked about him earlier in the bar but didn’t mention anything more than his name.

“How do you know about Barney’s blog? I never told you about it just his first name.” True, but he had found out after he went searching through her things when she was unconscious.

“I went through your things, saw the divorce papers on the desk and saw his name on it. I wanted to know who this guy you clearly are obsessed with is, so I looked him up on your computer and sure enough I saw his blog and read the post about sexual positions.” She told Barney that that list was personal and to not post it on his blog but he did and now she feels even more humiliated, because now he knows about number 18.

He, then had gotten dressed then went over to her and told her to not tell anyone that he raped her then he left.

END OF FLASHBACK

She, didn’t know how she got the marks and bites on her back and butt but now she remembers waking up in a fog after he slapped her, she was on her side which means (she remembers that part she doesn’t remember since she was passed out) he did the backdoor. She wonders how he did the position since she needs to be on her hands and knees for that position to work properly. But, she remembers the part of the night that was still a little foggy to her.

“I remember, I think the rapist had done a sexual position on me when I was passed out from him strangling me. It’s a difficult position to do since the woman has to be on her knees and hands to do it correctly. I had checked to see if there were any marks on my back after the event accrued but I didn’t see any. I must have missed it since I only checked my upper back.” She informs the doctor, he just nods and hums understanding what she’s talking about. The mirror in the hotel bathroom was only a cabinet mirror so it didn’t show all of her back when she looked to see if there are any marks on her back, she couldn’t look at her lower back so she just thought that her back wasn’t harmed.

The examination had went on until he started to do the worst part of this, checking her vagina and her butthole to see if there is any seamen still in her. When he told her to spread her legs another memory from last night had come to her mind.

FLASHBACK

“Now, spread your legs.” He demands her, brushing the knife from her vagina to each leg.

“What?” She questions but he immediately quiets her saying to shut up.

“I said spread your legs.” She does, but only a little bit, he gets more mad and tells her that they aren’t spread out enough so she does as told spreading her legs more apart.

“Now, raise your legs up.”

“Huh?”

“Raise your legs up you whore.” She does as told raising her legs up not knowing what he wants to do to her.

“Good.” He says then moves down into the front of her and puts his head into her crotch taking a hold of her legs, he licks her pussy. He’s giving her head, something she usually likes but with him it’s uncomfortable and unbearable of a feeling. She doesn’t feel anything when he starts to lick her, she usually gets orgasms when Barney did this to her but not now and not with this guy who is clearly bad at giving head.

He, continues to lick her clean. Then, goes back up her body and says.

“You really are a slut, your hole is so deep that I couldn’t finish eating you out. How many times have you used a guy for sex?” He asks but she stays quiet knowing whatever she says he will either slap her or start to cut her with the knife.

He, then takes his penis and pumps it while she just lays there deeply uncomfortable and humiliated with her legs still up in the air, they had started to hurt and get numb but she couldn’t do anything so she just takes the pain. When, he slams into her so hard that it made her gasp for air, he pulls out again and does that a few more times. That is when she asks him to slow his thrusts down which made him mad that he slaps her. He never does stop, after that he pulls out thinking he was done but he wasn’t. She kept moving and trying to talk or yell but couldn’t he slaps her and calls her a slut.

“You, really think I’m done with you slut?” He slams into her again, her legs were spread open again when she had tried to close them, but he takes the knife and again tells her to spread her legs. Her legs are starting to hurt, but she can’t do anything. She spreads them back to where they were, she is now spread out enough for him to slam into her again.

She struggles and moves even tries to talk but when she does he would slap her but then suddenly he gets more angry not listening to him her attitude makes him get more rough with her. He places his hands on her neck and starts strangling her. As he thrusts more harder and deeper into her he strangles her until she starts to lose consciousness. At this time, the guy pulls out of her leaving a unconscious Robin spread eagle on the bed.

He, had noticed a pile of papers on the desk earlier so he goes to look at them curious to know more about this slut he’s rapping. He picks up the paper that was on top of the pile, it has the ladies name on it and this Barney dude she had been talking about. With Robin’s computer on the desk he goes and looks up who this Barney Stinson guy is. After, googling the name he searches through the searches and comes across Barney’s blog. He clicks on the link and sure enough there is information about things he didn’t even know about, including the bro code. He looks at that and then clicks on another link that says sexual positions. It was then he saw the list that Robin was talking about. He scrolls down and sees number 18, he reads it now understanding what Robin meant by wanting him to do that to her. He closes her computer and walks over to the foot of the bed.

“Well, well, well you really are a dirty slut? Well let’s do something about your proposition then.” He goes over and pushes Robin onto her side, he wants to lay her on her stomach but it’s hard to move an unconscious woman so he just keeps her that way. He goes over to the other side of the bed and kneels on it, placing his penis into her butthole while he roughly presses his hands and nails into her lower back. He, holds her still pounding her from behind and he continues to do that while she is still out cold and not moving.

END OF FLASHBACK

She remembers, the part she didn’t remember was what happened before he slapped her to wake up. She now knows what that guy did to her and why she was laying on her side when she woke up. This is horrible, this realization had made her move on the exam table as the doctor uses the cold metal tool to check to see if there is seamen in her. There is, it’s even lodged in her butt.

“Okay, you need to not move miss or I can’t do this procedure.” She calms and lays there letting the doctor check her over, she’s so humiliated that she shuts her eyes for minute to cool herself down because she feels like she is going to start screaming.

“So, it looks like there is seamen still in you, and some in your butt lodged really deep inside, I’m having trouble getting that out. That guy who raped you really doesn’t know what he was doing.” Robin, opens her eyes now with a tear escaping them. Hearing this shocked her, her rapist did do the number 18 and this left her shocked and now emotional. But, the sex was awful, she just had to lay there and take it even when she was passed out. Apparently the sex was so bad that he left cum in her butt that was so deep the doctor couldn’t get it out.

After, this the doctor finally gets the lodged seamen out and used wipes to wipe her vagina and butthole. Then, he treats the bruises on her legs and arms, there are two cuts, one on each arm that is a cut from the knife the guy used on her when she was passed out. He bandaged them up and then focused on her face, all the bruises there had started to fade but they are still there so those need to be healed, then he focused on her stomach, chest and back covering all the marks and cuts she has. Finally, the last thing that the doctor does is takes a blood test to see if she is possibly pregnant because even if the guy who raped her was awful at sex she could still be pregnant because of all the seamen he left inside her.

“Okay, I need to do a blood test to see if you are pregnant. Usually, in cases like yours the rapist leaves behind seamen which he did with you. So, this is only standard procedure.” She just lets him do what he needs to even though she knows she can’t get pregnant and doesn’t think she is since the rapist had done more oral on her than actual sex, he pounded inside her for a long time but his movements were bad, including the position she doesn’t remember him doing on her since she was on her side when that accrued and passed out, that position is hard to do if the woman is unconscious and laying on her side, it’s so uncomfortable that’s why she hates it. He wasn’t good at actual sex he was good at oral, or tried to be but she couldn’t feel anything but awful and disgusted by what the guy had done to her, the things she remembered was not at all good. She’s glad she almost didn’t remember or figure out the stuff he did to her when she was passed out.

It takes another 20 minutes for the test to come back but luckily the test was negative which she knew it would be. Finally, after what it felt like forever the examination had finished and Robin is relieved that it’s all over.

She, takes a piece of paper the doctor gives her to get at the pharmacy it’s a cream for all her cuts and bruises and some pills that will help her aching vagina and butthole. She was having trouble sitting down, now she knows why whenever she sat on a hard surface it was uncomfortable because her butt and vagina was hurting, she didn’t know why it hurt and burned the way it did but now she knows. When, she leaves the hospital she goes to get a cab to go home. She needs to see Barney.

When, she gets to the building she goes upstairs and uses her key that she never gave back to him because she never officially moved out, her things are still in the apartment. She opens the door hoping that he is home but the place is pitch dark, when she arrived here it was 8 pm and the longest day of her life. It is dark inside with Barney not home. She brings her luggage to the bedroom but leaves her purse on the coffee table. She is so exhausted that she can barely move or see, but she still needs to take a shower because she hasn’t yet washed this guy off of her. She wanted to get checked out first before anything else, that’s why she left so quickly. She, goes to the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

“Oh, the doctor was right there are marks on my back, teeth bites too.” Most of them are covered but she could still see the bite marks. The rapist bit her, on both butt cheeks and she didn’t realize it until now how bad the bites and marks are.

She, stands there now in tears as she looks at herself naked. She is covered in bandages from her face to her legs, but she needs to take the bandages off her face to take a shower the doctor said that the ointment he prescribed for her helps heal them but she hadn’t yet went to get the prescription filled. She stands there and cries, bawling over how awful her body looks. After a few minutes examining her own body she steps into the bathtub. What she needs to do is really thoroughly wash this rape off her.

She, first takes a washcloth and soap washing her pussy, from front to back, and the inside. Then she washes her butt from back to front. Then, drops the washcloth and takes the bar of soap to wash over her chest and stomach. She can’t reach her back so she just lets the hot water wash it for her. Then, she washes her hair, the good thing about this situation is that the guy didn’t do anything to her hair, he never touched her hair which she is grateful for. Usually during a rape there is hair pulling. After washing her hair she washes down her legs finishing with washing her face while holding a mirror. When she is done with her face she closes the facet.

She steps out on the rug to dry herself feeling better that she finally washed this rape off her, however she still doesn’t feel clean enough. She dries herself then goes into the bedroom to get fresh clothes she takes out underwear, the underwear she used today was worn all day so it’s good to have new underwear on. Then she takes out a shirt, this shirt used to be Barney’s but she loved it so much that he let her keep it, she sleeps in it a lot. She puts that on and then a pair of shorts. She goes over to get her phone that she had put on her side of the bed on her nightstand earlier. The battery is low so she charges it, she checks her messages and emails but doesn’t reply to anything. Instead, she lies down on the bed utterly exhausted from all of what happened since the night before. She, slowly drifts off to sleep, feeling clean and ready to get some sleep.


	5. I Don't Want A Divorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter start the Barney chapters, his part of this story. This explains what he's been up to in the three months since he and Robin separated. In the next few chapters things will be revealed I have this story all planned out so just enjoy it because things won't be pretty at the moment for Robin, but Barney loves her so they will be okay.
> 
> This story is super long because the chapters are long so bear with me it's going to be long. Sad but long! The rapist in the story is going to help them both heal later on in the story so don't be sad for them it will get better.

Robin, had been sleeping on the bed for three hours already when Barney arrives home it was almost midnight. He had been babysitting for Marshall and Lily tonight and he’s beat, because those two rugrats are so exhausting. When, he enters the apartment he turns on the lights that Robin had turned off before going to the bedroom with her luggage. He turns them on and walks into the living room. He sees Robin’s purse, he knows it’s hers because she’s been using that purse for the last four month it’s her spring/summer purse. He picks it up eyeing it, making sure it’s hers. He wonders what she’s doing here. He had received and listened to her messages in the last two months and each one is more heartbreaking than anything he’s heard before. Especially, the last message she sent, it said that she misses him and just needs him. He wasn’t sure what she meant by that, she’s said this in other messages but this one sounded more, emotional. He couldn’t figure out why she sounded so sad, and maybe vulnerable there was a certain tone in her voice it sounded different than all the other messages those all had her drunk at the time so there was screeching and high pitched sounds to them, sounds of regret. This last message was just, so heartbreaking to him. That message was sent earlier today.

He, walks back to the bedroom where he opens the door to see her passed out on the bed. On his side. She had moved a lot during the three hours she’s been in the bed. She had trouble finding a comfortable position and couldn’t sleep right away. She finally falls asleep when she turns and moves towards his side of the bed. They were so domestic, they have their own side of the bed. His side in this apartment was always on the right and hers is on the left. When she was living at Ted’s apartment her side was the right side and his the left. When she finally falls asleep she is in a comfortable place on the bed, faced down in his pillow with her leg placed on his side of the bed. She had started out on her side and ended up on his.

He, quietly walks over to the bed smiles lightly then goes to the bathroom. She’s here, this shocked him because all this time he thought she was on the road some place. She was supposed to be in The Dominican Republic but she’s not, but why? He doesn’t want to wake her up so he let’s her sleep while he goes and sleeps on the couch after he comes out of the bathroom, but first he takes out her robe and places it on the foot of the bed.

The, next morning Robin wakes up feeling better, more relaxed and rested because she hadn’t slept in the last 36 hours. The moment she really fell asleep was around 10, she had been restless for an hour before she felt comfortable enough to start to fall asleep. She felt safe in this bed, it’s always been comfortable and it feels like home, which it is since she still lives here. When, she wakes up she brushes her face with her hand and her eyes, she sits up on the bed and sees the robe Barney had put there the night before.

She, smiles knowing that Barney put it there which is a good sign that he isn’t still mad at her. She gets up and puts it on, she is aware that her legs are exposed so she puts on sweats to cover up the bandges she has up and down her legs. She can’t show her body, because Barney will see and ask her why she’s covered in bandages she can’t talk about that yet, maybe never which is good for her sake and sanity. She walks out into the living room to see that Barney was already awake. He must have slept on the couch she thought to herself, he let her sleep in the bed and didn’t wake her up or complain maybe he forgave her.

“Barney.” She says, he’s sitting on the couch reading the morning paper (he does that everyday, ever since she had gotten to know him better and lived with him she found out that he always reads the morning paper even if now you can read columns online.) He’s old fashioned that way. And he drinks coffee, which is part of his morning routine. He wakes up, picks out clothes for the day, takes a shower or washes up, then goes to pour a cup of coffee and gets the paper that is always delivered to his front door. She’s gotten to know every bit of his daily routines and it makes her feel special because she gets to see Barney just be Barney and not the crazy and wild Barney he shows everyone else.

“Robin, when did you get here?” He asks, putting his coffee mug down on the table.

“Last night.” He’s not mad which is good cause she doesn’t need a fight or him to kick her out. She just needs him to be the man she married she can’t handle anything else right now.

“What happened with work?” He asks knowing she had that assignment which was her last one in the Spanish countries she traveled to.

“I, took a leave of absence.” She lies, she hasn’t yet talked to her boss, she was supposed to be at work yesterday and today was her last day but she couldn’t stay in that country another minute.

“Oh, why?” He’s curious to know why she’s not working when this is the very thing that broke them up.

“I, just had to take a leave. I was exhausted, I wasn’t focusing so I asked for some time off.” Okay, he’ll let that slide for now.

FLASHBACK

She, really did need to leave because of the exhaustion but mostly because she couldn’t stay there another minute without being terrified for her life. Last night was the worst most terrifying night of her life, this guy nearly killed her and he could still kill her, he’s still out there somewhere and she knows he’s just waiting for her to tell someone that he raped her.

“You tell anyone about this I will kill you.” He told her this three times once before the rape, then again before he choked her and once after the rape.

She lays there in tears and scared for her life. The guy leaves and she still remains there still, not at all moving from where she is on the bed. When the door slams she jumps, but stays there until she knows he isn’t going to come back for more. She gets up and goes to the bathroom a few minutes later to wash out her mouth. She gargles with salt water six times just to be sure that his sperm isn’t in her mouth anymore. Then goes to the main room, she does look awful but she’s not caring about her looks right now. She screams out “fuck” and starts to strip the bed in a rage. What this guy did to her left her scarred for life, she had never felt this humiliated and scared in her life but she is. The torcher!

“Bitch, I said to shut the fuck up.” He slaps her twice, and pulls out then slams back into her again. This is the fifth time he’s pulled out and slammed into her, her vagina is starting to ache, she’s never felt this type of pain during sex, but she realizes that this is not sex this is rape, she didn’t want and never did want sex from him.

“You are hurting me, stop pulling out and slamming into me like that. That is not going to do anything, it’s just uncomfortable.” He doesn’t listen and does it again, and again and again. He did that 10 time before he got angry with her and decided to strangle her.

“Now, if you don’t stop telling me what to do I will strangle you until you’re fighting for breath.” She stops saying anything, what he’s doing to her is just painful this is no way to have sex with anyone, it leaves the woman feeling weak and in pain but he still does this several more times. He does strangle her when she starts to move more.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up.” He says first pinning her arms down but it doesn’t help keep her still or quiet so he strangles her until she passed out.

THE END OF FLASHBACK

“So, what are you doing here?” He asks, keeping his voice calm and collected because he doesn’t want to anger her.

“I wanted to talk to you about the divorce.” He figured that this was going to come up at some point again in these three months but he never heard from her so he sent her the divorce papers to sign thinking it’s still the right thing to do, he thought she still wanted the divorce. But, after hearing all her messages he started to regret sending her the papers and the divorce in general.

“What about it?” He asks, wondering what she wants to talk about.

“I, I don’t want a divorce.” This shocked him. She doesn’t want a divorce, after the last three months thinking that she still wants this divorce she tells him she doesn’t want a divorce.

“What, why?” Her face, looks a little different when he looks at her. He really looks at her for the first time since seeing her last night passed out on the bed on his side. She has marks, bruises on both of her cheeks, and her chin he’s wondering what’s going on with her and why she looks so tired, she did sleep all night but she still looks tired and sad about this divorce situation.

“I regret it Barney. I regret everything, I don’t want to be without you. I’ve spent the last three months in pain (physically and emotionally) she doesn’t say that but thinks it. "Over what happened between us, I really thought about it and I realize now that this isn’t what I want.” It’s true, she’s been in pain and hurting over this, this divorce is the thing that was killing her, not just the rape but this divorce was the thing that started her downward spiral and left her feeling more alone than ever.

She, lost the love of her life and then almost her life. She doesn’t want a divorce she couldn’t handle signing those papers and she’s glad she left them in the room because she couldn’t do it but also she forgot they were sitting on the desk when she left the room and hotel.

“You really don’t want to divorce?” He asks shocked by this sudden news. He’s been hurting too these last months, he’s been drinking, getting angry with everyone around him, he’s been depressed too not really doing much but staying home a lot. Lily, had saw how miserable he was so he finally had to tell her that he and Robin are getting a divorce. Then everyone else finds out and they all start to cater to him worried that any moment he was going to have a breakdown and sure enough he’s had a few in these three months.

“No. That’s why I came home. I had to tell you that I can’t do this anymore, I can’t live my life thinking I’m okay being without you but I wasn’t and haven’t been. You, are the only person who makes me feel safe, and happy. I didn’t see that three months ago but now I do. I need you, Barney more now than ever.” When she said this he remembers her message, the last one she sent which was yesterday morning. She also says this because there is a special meaning behind it, the rape.

Her voice was so, heartbreaking. In that moment he heard the message he knew he didn’t want the divorce either. He’s been a mess these three months and has missed her, so the messages she sent him were something he needed. He needed to hear her voice that’s why he listened to every single one of those messages. He doesn’t respond to them but listens and felt his heart twist in his chest with each message he heard.

“You know, I don’t want a divorce either. I have listened to your messages. The last one you sent, you seemed a little weird. Is something going on?” Yeah, I was raped and I thought I was going to die and never get to see you again or make up for what happened between us.

“No, nothing I’ve just been in a slump lately and I missed you.” She really did, she missed him so much that it hurt when she didn’t hear from him. But he did listen to the messages and knows that she wasn’t sounding okay, he knows her so well that he could tell that she was going through something. Something that made her voice crack in that last message.

“I missed you too. The gang knows about the divorce.” He tells her this because she needs to know to warn her that their friends all know about their divorce.

“How, we never told them?” She knows she didn’t talk to their friends so she never told them about what happened in Argentina.

“I, they found out. These three months have been hell for me so I started drinking to stop how much pain I was in after I left Argentina. I was drinking a lot and not at all acting like myself so Lily saw me one night really drunk in MacLaren’s and when I sobered up I had to tell her what happened so she knows and so does the gang. But, my parents don’t know and your parents don’t either.” He never did get a chance to tell his mom and his father about their pending divorce that’s how messed up he’s been over this in these three months.

“I’m sorry for everything. I didn’t realize then that you were going through something and I was working so much that I wasn’t caring that you had been having problems finding work. I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t understand what you were going through but now I do understand and I want to apologize for the way I treated you in the last year.” Robin, after months of being in pain over this she had to tell him what she’s been wanting to for months. She hopes he can find a way for them to move passed this and be together cause that’s what she needs.

“I’m sorry too, you were having big opportunities and I was jealous of your success, but I want you to know that I was always proud of you and happy that you finally made something of your career. I was more disappointed with myself not with you.” He’s confessing this because she needs to know that he didn’t resent her, he’s thought about this in the last three months and knows now that he was feeling lost and not happy, but not with her with himself. Robin, means everything to him and he blames himself for failing in the marriage and relationship all because of not being able to find work.

“So, did you find anything, any job?” She asks, she had been wondering about this for the last month but more so in the last three days she hopes he did find work.

“No, I’ve been in a bit of a weird place since Argentina, even more of a rut than I was three months ago. I came home to an empty apartment and immediately felt your loss. I had gotten so used to you being here, being my wife and living here that this place was so dark and lonely. I have never felt more alone than being without you these last three months. I just, I was in a slump as well and I’m just now getting out of it.” Wow, if she knew this then she would have come back home sooner cause she missed him too and was so lonely traveling by herself knowing she doesn’t have him anymore to talk to and share things with. She never felt more alone than in the last two days. The rape wouldn’t have happened if she came home when she wanted to, which was after the Puerto Rico trip.

“I haven’t found a job yet but I will. I’m going to start looking tomorrow today I’m just exhausted from babysitting Marshall and Lily’s kids. They needed a babysitter so they asked me and since I had nothing to do and they know about the divorce I babysat for them when they had this art gallery opening to go to last night.” Lily has been a real big shot in the art world, so after Italy she had asked The Captain if he could help her open her own gallery and he did, it just opened last night.

“Art gallery, which art gallery?” She asks not knowing what’s going on with her friends lives.

“Lily opened her own gallery and it opened last night. She’s really becoming a great art dealer so she wants to display peoples art for show and to sell. The Captain helped her fund it and open it.” Wow, interesting that’s awesome for Lily she deserves all the career luck she can get.

“Wow, well congratulations to her. I have to call her.” She’s really been out of the loop these months, she should have come home sooner than she wouldn’t have had what happened to her happen.

“She misses you, she’s a little mad that you just ran off to different countries without so much as a call or text. She was there for me a lot these last couple of months so at least I wasn’t too alone. You should call her or go over there, she really does miss you, everyone does.” It’s true they all miss her, he had to tell them about the divorce hating that he had to tell them alone without her there for moral support. They found out anyway two months ago after he was drunk and told Lily.

“So, what’s going on with your face and why do you have marks and bruises on your face and neck?” He asks, causing her to jump a little out of her seat.

“What?” She asks making sure of what he just asked her.

“You have marks and bruises on your face and your neck.” She had thought she covered her neck but the shirt she’s wearing seemed to not have covered it well. She’s wearing a turtle neck, long sleeve shirt. She had switched the t-shirt she wore after she took the shower with a turtle neck because she was cold during the night. Around 11, she switched the shirts but she didn’t realize that this shirt is actually more lower than other turtle neck shirts she owns.

He, touches her neck and face pointing out the marks she has. He also noticed when she bent over to get up when she jumped there is a red mark, it seemed like a scratch on her left breast, right above her boob.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just fell on my face but I’m okay nothing to worry about.” She tries to keep herself calm but she knows she can’t in front of him, he knows when she’s lying.

“You fell on both sides of your face?”

FLASHBACK

He slaps her, the first slap came when she tries to pull away from him, she slaps him then he slaps her. He gets up and pushes her onto the bed when she gets up after she slaps him. The second slap came when he was trying to get her to stop moving when he climbs on top of her. The third slap, came when she started screaming in pain, because of her legs cramping, he slaps her to shut her up. The fourth slap came when in the middle of him pulling in and out of her. He slams into her several times really hard, she kept moving so he slaps her, he slaps her three times to keep her from moving. The seventh slap came right before he chocked her when she started to complain about her legs cramping and hurting again. He slaps her one more time before she passes out from him strangling her.

END OF FLASHBACK

“Yeah, I fell on my left side on my face and I guess the other side has marks from sleeping on my face last night.” She tries to find a way to dodge these questions she can’t tell him what really happened so she lies. She was slapped so many times that she is still red and bruised on her face, he slapped her the most of her left cheek.

FLASHBACK

“Open your legs wider slut.” She does as he says opening her legs wider. This is the first time of three times during this night that she was told to open her legs more wider.

He hits her on her legs to get her to spread them wider and when she does he pulls out a knife. This is the first time she has seen the knife.

He, takes the knife and runs it up her jeans stopping just at her crotch. He places the edge of the knife into the hole of the zipper on her jeans. He pulls it down with the knife after she unbuttons them when he told her to. He takes the knife and runs it back down her left leg.

“Pull down you pants.” He demands her, she can only pull them down halfway because he forbids her from sitting up on the bed to take them off the right way.

He pulls them down a little more and stops at her knees.

“Cut outs, you never see that on a woman your age. I guess I was right when I first saw you before, wearing cut outs makes you easy. A dirty little easy slut.” He begins to cut into the holes in her favorite jeans. These jeans are one of her favorites because Barney had bought them for her when they were in Paris two years ago, when she just started doing the correspondent job. Paris was the very first of her destinations, her first job doing this. She loved it, so she asked Barney to come to Paris and they spent that first weekend she was there going around town seeing sites and going shopping. She liked the jeans in one of the stores so he decided to buy them for her. She has worn them a lot in the last two years but now he’s gone and tore the holes and the bottoms of the jeans. He ruined her favorite jeans. She begins to cry at that moment, with the thought of Barney and her now ruined jeans she tried to think of something else but he wouldn’t let her because he then pulls the jeans off her throwing them on the floor. The jeans are now completely shredded.

He, takes the knife and points it to her pink underwear.

“Lace, you really are a whore.” He calls her, taking the knife and running it over her panties/crotch. These panties are part of a set she’s wearing, they are lace see through with ways you can see through to her crotch, holes that are strategically placed in the front of her crotch.

These panties are also something that Barney had gotten her. An anniversary gift, one year anniversary. He knows her style so he thought she would like them. She loved them, in fact she had put them on not knowing that she would be receiving the divorce papers today.

She is wearing everything Barney had bought her except for the shirt.

“I bet that this Barney fellow buys all his sluts see through/lace underwear.” No, just his wife you asshole. She doesn’t say anything due to her either getting slapped or him calling her a name she hates being called.

He, teases her crotch for a couple of minutes but suddenly he starts ripping them with the knife through the front of them. Now he goes and ruins her underwear too. He, runs the blade of the knife over her now exposed pussy, she is wet. Really wet.

“You want me, I knew it sluts like you are always ready for sex.” He runs the knife over her crotch a few more times then starts poking it softly causing her to stay there motionless because if she moved that knife will cut through her and that can’t happen.

He, stops playing with her toying with her pussy then decides since she’s wet and ready. He enters two fingers inside her wet pussy, causing Robin to get startled by his fingers inside her. He maneuvers two fingers all the way until he hits that sweet spot. He fingers her there, flicking her clit, he wants her to react to his fingers inside her but she doesn’t, at least not yet. He circles his finger in there for a few seconds then starts to poke her with his nails. He then puts another finger inside her.

“You see that knife? Well, if you move, scream, or fight me that knife will be the thing that goes inside here not my fingers.” He enters another finger inside her now four fingers are playing with her clit and it’s not a good feeling to her.

He teases her clit now making her start to react to him. He takes his fingers out and then runs his hand up to her lips.

“Suck them.”

“Huh?”

“I said suck them bitch. One by one.” His whole hand is now covered with herself on it. He wants her to suck on his fingers which grossed her out but she has to do what he says or he might kill her.

She, takes his index finger first putting it into her mouth licking and sucking it clean. She does that with his middle finger next and then the rest of his fingers.

He, removes his hand and goes for the knife that he had placed beside her on the bed when he was fingering her. He places the knife on the inside of her shirt, slowly moving it up inside her shirt on her stomach, the knife is cold but she just stills herself and lets him do what he’s doing. He gets to the top of it then runs it back down the front of her shirt. He quickly in shock to her takes the knife and rips through it from the top to the bottom. And, now her shirt is ripped, but she didn’t care about this shirt it isn’t something special or meaningful to her. It’s just an old shirt. He then runs the knife slowly up her stomach after he runs it twice over both legs.

He stops at the bottom of her bra.

“Lace too?” Her bra is lace, it’s a matching set. But she guesses that he’s going to tear that too. She lays there and just stops caring about her clothes and caring about herself and trying to survive this.

He, moves the blade up inside the front of the bra moving the bra up and off her breasts.

“Full erect nipples. I’m not surprised, after all you did react to me when I fingered you.” Not really no, she didn’t react much but that is what he thought. She just made noises to make it look like she’s reacting but he shuts her up because he doesn’t want her to make any noises.

He, takes the knife and holds it over her left breast.

“Do you like to get your nipples sucked?” She shakes her head no, thinking it was the right answer. It wasn’t he slaps her again because it’s not what he wants her to say.

“Well, you will tonight.” He runs the knife over her left nipple teasing it then licking it with his very wet tongue. He bites down on it hard causing her to flinch and curse under her breath.

This fucking hurts. She usually does like to get her nipples sucked but when Barney does it he doesn’t hurt her. This guy clearly wants to, this is when she starts crying more. He moves his teeth up and down the nipple pulling on it and teasing the other one with the knife. This is not at all a good feeling, it just hurts. He takes his mouth out of her left nipple licking it again and circling it before he licks all around her left breast. He bites down when he gets to the top of her breast, right by the start of it and the end of her chest. He tries to bite the flesh that is there but she’s so skinny that there is not much skin there so he moves to do the same thing to her right breast as he did with her left one.

He starts to finger her again while sucking and biting on her breast. She is finding it hard to breathe now because he’s really biting her nipple hard and it’s starting to course through her body, making her react to it with a loud scream. The ripple burst through her causing her to keep cursing, loudly.

He puts his hand over her mouth and tells her to shut up. When he’s done fingering her he gets off of her to pull down his pants, she can see his erect penis through his shorts. She had no reaction thus far to what he had been doing to get a reaction from her, even though him sucking and biting her nipple causes her to flinch and move. He pulls down his boxers and stands there for a moment. He had a full erection already with his shorts still on, so it’s clear he has a reaction to her.

Her, nipples are both erect and she’s still wet it is time for the next phase of this rape. He, first plays with her foot, teasing it with the knife but doesn’t do anything. He does it with her other foot. Then, runs it up her left leg. He clearly has something for the left side of her body.

“Open your legs slut.” He uses the knife to part her legs after she had closed them. When she doesn’t open them far enough he yells at her, then says.

“Raise your legs up.”

“Huh?”

“I said raise your legs up, in the air.” She raises them up halfway but he doesn’t like it.

“Raise your fucking legs up you whore.” He had to take hold of her legs to show her how high he wants them. He roughly holds her legs up in the air.

“Leave them like that and if you move I will cut your left nipple.” This terrified her, how can he do that? Is that why he’s been playing and teasing the left nipple the most? He had been licking and biting it, which means he wants the nipple to be wet just in case she makes him madder.

He runs the knife up her leg (choosing her right leg this time)and then stomach stopping at her breasts again.

“What is with you and my left side?” She asks getting annoyed with this game he’s playing.

“Shut up.” He climbs back on top of her with her legs now spread so far apart in the air that they are starting to cramp up. They are apart and raised up in the air in a straight manner. This really hurts but she can’t move or he will cut her nipple off.

He enters his fully erect penis inside her wet pussy causing her to move a little on the bed because he slams into her so hard that it moved her body. He does this several more times, slaps her when she feels uncomfortable or moves or talks. He roughly takes hold of her sides, holding them so he can roughly go in and out of her without her moving so much. Her legs hurt, her breasts hurt, her vagina hurts and now her head hurts because she is starting to come down from being drunk she is now sober and can feel every movement he makes inside her and can feel it take affect in a really painful way in her body.

He sucks on her nipples banging into her hard while holding onto her sides for support. He takes the palms of his hands and presses down on both breasts while pounding into her hard. It takes everything in her to stay still and not talk because this is so painful. He, sucks on her nipples again pulling on them. He keeps himself inside her now no longer pulling out and slamming in.

“You like my dick in you? If so you need to come for me. You hadn’t reacted to anything I’ve been doing. Is your body defective?” He pounds her wanting her to cum or have an orgasm but she isn’t responding mainly because she’s in pain and not feeling very orgasmic.

“Play with my balls.” He tells her, she does it immediately because she doesn’t want him to get mad at her.

She takes hold of his balls holding them and then squeezing them when he tells her to. He sucks her nipples and she squeezes his balls. Which still has no reaction in her body. She is starting to feel numb in her legs, pussy and nipples but she can’t do anything about it she just has to let him do what he wants.

He pulls out again then, making her think that he’s done. He wasn’t, he uses the knife to tear through her bra.

“This, bra is in my way.” He says tearing through the front of it with the knife ripping it open. The straps fall down her arms then he yanks it out from underneath her and throws it to the floor across the room.

With, all of her clothes now shredded and destroyed her reaction to it causes her to finally react to him biting down on her nipples while thrusting into her so hard that a ripple courses through her body.

She starts to come at this point, it’s kind of a big relief to her because she has an orgasm which makes her make noises. He slaps and covers her mouth to keep her from screaming too loud while still inside her.

When, her legs starts cramping she knows she wants to scream but can’t with his hand over her mouth. Her legs remain in the air for a long time. He finally tells her to put her legs down after she complains about cramping. But, her legs remain open and spread out on the bed.

“My legs are cramping I can’t have them spread out like this anymore it feels like they’re tearing.” She wants to massage them but he slaps her hand away telling her he doesn’t care.

She keeps on moving and doesn’t stay still so he gets pissed which makes him put his hands on her neck. He had them on her sides but then takes hold of her neck.

“Stop moving, or I will strangle you.” He bangs into her making her curse out which makes him squeeze her neck until she starts to see blackness in her vision.

She passes out then. Which helps Santos finish rapping her. But, first he cuts her arms because she didn’t stop moving when he told her to, he slashed both upper arms. He pulls out after a few more minutes banging an unconscious woman.

Santos, goes looking through her things then came across her laptop searching to find out more about this slut, he finds Barney’s blog and that’s when he saw the number 18 position and decides to do it on Robin, while out cold he rapes her from behind while she lays on her side. He wasn’t done yet after this. He starts to pull her hair a few times then with his hands presses down onto her lower back digging into her with his nails to keep himself in place. When, he’s done he pushes a still unconscious Robin on her stomach. He lays on top of her and rapes her from behind. He finally finishes pulling out of her and turning her to lay on her side.

He slaps her a couple more times to get her to wake up. He had slapped her 10 times in total.

END OF FLASHBACK

“Don’t worry about it, I just fell it isn’t a big deal.” But it is, because I was rapped and I thought I was going to die.

“Let’s just change the subject. I left the divorce papers in the hotel in The Dominican Republic. So I didn’t sign them.” She wants to divert this conversation if she tells him there’s a chance that this guy will come back, so that can’t happen.

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t want a divorce. And you don’t either right?” He says making sure that she wants to end the divorce proceedings.

“No, I don’t want to divorce you I love you that’s why I came home.” Good, now they can move passed this and move on, now knowing it will be with each other.

She came home to tell him this but it’s hard for her to not tell him that she was raped and she could have died. The thought terrified her because she doesn’t want to know how he will react to this. This will kill him, the look on his face when he was looking at her neck, face and chest was just unbearable to see. Her neck is so badly bruised that it doesn’t just have bruises it has red marks from that guy’s hands on her neck, his nails were digging into her neck as he was strangling her. He strangled her until she was unconscious. Her neck, breasts, butt and vagina are all the parts of her body that were the most violated. He slapped her a lot but those marks and the redness will go away but not the other places on her body, those marks will last a while and her vagina hurts so much, still hurts even now the day after the rape. It hurts so bad that she might not ever be able to have sex again because that guy caused it to be so damaged that there was tearing inside her from him roughly pounding into her multiple times she can’t remember how many times but it was a lot and for almost four hours. It’s so bad that sex will be unbearable for her. Even if the sex is with Barney who will never hurt her. She doesn’t know what to do, this news will devastate him and probably destroy her more.


	6. Lily Finds Out

Robin, had officially moved back into the apartment, over the weekend she returned home. She, moves back home and then that following Monday she had to go talk to her boss. She was raped on Thursday, back home on Friday and back in the apartment on Sunday. She and Barney had decided to make a fresh start in their relationship. Things were going great so far.

When she tells her boss what happened to her and why she wasn’t at work the last week. Robin, had to tell him what happened to her because she had to, he called her wondering where she was on Friday. Her boss is the first one to know that she was raped. He tells her that she can take a month off and take care of her personal life before going back to work. He leaves the door open for her to come back when she wants to, and to take another job since she isn’t going back to the correspondents job. She, takes that month to relax and recover from the rape and the almost divorce so she spends every minute she gets to have with Barney. Their, friends had known about their almost divorce and when Robin gets together with Lily, things were going well until Lily had pointed out that she has a bruise on her chest. She made a joke that Barney was too rough with her during sex or bit her causing a hickey to form there.

“No, Barney didn’t do anything.” Robin says. She had met with Lily for lunch to catch up and talk so Robin went to Lily and Marshall’s apartment they hadn’t seen each other for four months. But, when Lily asks her about the bruise on her chest she instantly gets nervous.

“Are you sure? Cause that looks pretty bad.” The bruise on her chest the one that Barney had seen when they talked about the divorce. It’s right on her left breast that bruise had not healed yet, some had faded like all the redness on her cheeks and some were still big. Big enough to see from the shirt she’s wearing.

The guy had left several bruises on her breasts and her chest, as well as her legs, face, stomach, back and butt. It’s only been a week since the rape and they hadn’t yet gone away, her face is still a little bruised as well but those are going away since she started using the cream for it. Robin is still covering up her arms and legs with pants and jackets even now when it’s starting to get more hotter as the summer approaches. But, she still wears shirts that are low cut because of the warmth of the weather.

FLASHBACK

He, bites around her boob not just her nipples. It happens after he gets mad about the bra being in his way. He cuts the bra and throws it to the floor. Then bites down on her left breast after he licks the whole thing.

This makes Robin close her eyes tight in pain from the biting.

“You have small tits, and are super skinny but man they are the most juicy things I have ever tasted. And your pussy is so enlarged that I can fit my whole fist into it.” He says as he licks her on both breasts then bites down on them going in a circle around her breasts.

This, makes her shake her head this wasn’t really doing much to her. He’s been trying to make her cum, for the last half hour but she still hasn’t. Why, because nothing he’s doing is sexual it’s all just painful and she’s in pain every part on her body beginning to feel pain because of what he’s been doing.

He, bites down on her neck sucking on her neck for a while then switches to the other side licking and then biting on her right side of her neck.

She, closes her eyes during this and pretends that he’s Barney because he knows the spot on her neck that really gets her, she orgasms right away when Barney sucks her in that spot when they make love. But, what he’s doing is nothing like Barney does so she just lays there and takes it.

He, does this for another ten minutes then switches sides. “Lift your leg up.” He says now sticking his fingers inside her, he sucks and bites the right side of her neck then asked her to lift her leg up after he enters his fingers into her again with the same force he’s been using.

He, plays with his fingers inside her now for a while until she comes in his hand he takes his hand out of her and he had cum covering his whole hand. Her cum is all over his hand.

“Lick my hand.” He tells her, she licks his fingers taking each one into her mouth, sucking and licking them clean. She was disgusted by this at first but he slaps her so she had to do it.

“Lift your leg up more and the other one too.” He tells her, she lifts both her legs but only halfway.

He pulls on them to straighten them and then pulls them more apart. He takes his fingers out and stands up taking his pants down, he goes back on top of her and slams into her but she moves on the bed when he slams too hard.

“Stop moving bitch.” He slaps her then bites down on her chest.

END OF FLASHBACK

That’s how she had gotten that bruise. He had pulled on her nipple with his teeth again after this. He pulled out and then things got even worse after that.

FLASHBACK

“I’m going to teach sluts like you not to play with guys feelings.” He tells her, making her think that someone had messed with his feelings. Some woman, she guesses or many women.

“Lay on your stomach.” She does. He lays on top of her back and bangs her from the butt. He slaps her on both cheeks while slamming into her butt.

END OF FLASHBACK

She had forgotten he had banged her in the butt until the doctor reminded her.

So, when Lily asks her about that bruise on her left breast she gets uncomfortable and tries to change the subject. But that didn’t help. She sees another bruise this time on her right boob when Daisy had pulled on her shirt.

“You have another bruise, on your right boob.” Robin pulled up her shirt right when Daisy pulls it down but it was too late Lily saw it now she doesn’t think she can talk her way out of this.

“It’s from sex. Yeah, Barney does like my boobs so he bit it while we had sex. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Lily still questions this, because she can tell that Robin is lying. They have not had sex yet.

“No. That looks pretty bad, Robin maybe you should tell Barney to ease up when he bites you there.” Daisy had pulled her shirt down again and saw two more bruises Robin has on her right breast and chest this time.

She doesn’t say anything how could she? This is so humiliating she can’t tell Lily that she was raped and her rapist had bit her so hard several times that he left her boobs and chest all bruised, red and hurting.

“It’s not a big deal, just drop it okay.” She’s getting annoyed with Lily, and it’s difficult for her to keep lying to her like this when Lily could tell that she is lying.

“Robin, come on you can talk to me. I know we haven’t seen each other for four months now and I haven’t been around you a lot, but I know you really well and I know when you’re lying.” Robin, sighs feeling frustrated.

She sits down on the couch and closes then opens her eyes.

“Lily, I have to tell you something.” She says swallowing some saliva in her mouth.

“Sit, please.” Lily sits down wondering what’s going on with her friend, she’s now worried that whatever Robin needs to tell her, it must be really important.

“Last week, when I was in The Dominican Republic. I was having a really hard time, the divorce papers had come and I had been so upset by it that I started drinking. I had been drinking a lot recently at the time, because I was regretting the fight Barney and I had and asking for a divorce. I was so devastated that he sent the papers to me. So, I went down to the bar to ease off the sadness of knowing that my marriage to Barney is over. I drank, I sat there for hours drinking the pain away. Then I called Barney drunk with regret and told him that I love him and don’t want the divorce. I was so drunk that someone had been sitting there next to me for a while listening to my conversation messages with Barney. I got so drunk that the guy had nicely helped me up to my room after the bar tender cut me off. We got to my room... and.” She swallows hard again with water in her mouth.

“He had asked me who Barney is, and why I was so upset. He asked some more questions but I kept denying telling him my worst pain. The moment my marriage was over. But, he wouldn’t stop asking so he got mad at me. I was still drunk but I could tell his mood was changing I slapped him and pushed him away but he got more madder with me. He pulled me back and pushed me onto the bed.”

FLASHBACK

“Lay there and don’t move. I’m going to rape you you little slut. Sluts who disobey me is the wrong thing to do.” She stays put, she’s still a little drunk but she knows this guy is pissed with her, for no reason. But, she can’t get her mind to focus on what this guy is about to do to her.

He pulls out a knife at that moment.

“You stupid little whore did you really think I was that kind enough to just let you slide without telling me about this guy you’re obsessed with. No, I am not. Unbutton your jeans.” Robin unbuttons her jeans then this guy goes on top of her with the knife.

He pulls the zipper down with the knife.

“Pull down your pants.” She does only halfway, then he pulls them down to her knees.

“Cut outs. You don’t see that on a woman your age. You really are a slut, I knew you were when I saw you earlier.” He tears through the holes in her favorite jeans, ripping all of them with the knife.

He, cuts the bottoms slicing through both legs really fast which does brush against her actual legs. Then pulls them off her legs and throws the shredded jeans to the floor.

He, takes the knife and pokes at her underwear. He likes her pink lace underwear but rips through those to reveal her pussy.

“Lace underwear are for sluts and you are one.” He takes the knife now pokes her vagina with the tip.

“If you as so as move, talk, make sounds or fight me this knife will go inside you.” She is stunned by this, he’s really going to rape and kill her.

He, replaces the knife with his hand running his finger up and down and around her exposed pussy. He enters her with two fingers, going all the way in and pulling back out. He slams his fingers inside her again leaving them there. He flicks and pokes her clit with his fingers but she doesn’t have any reaction to it. He, takes his fingers out putting them in front of her mouth and tells her to lick and suck them clean.

She, licks and sucks them then he moves more on top of her. She doesn’t know what he’s going to do to her but she just stays still trying to think of other things. When, he pushes his dick inside her after playing with her clit and breasts for a while he had been fully erect when she saw it through his boxers. But, she hadn’t yet responded to what he is doing which was mostly just hurting her by going in and out of her several times, he slams into her with full force for like five times which causes her pussy to start to hurt. He does that another five times. Then, takes his penis out of her but stays laying on top of her.

“Do you like your nipples sucked?” At this time he also has her bra up over her chest it is no longer on her breasts. He had pushed it up with the knife after he ripped her shirt with the knife.

She says no but he slaps her saying it’s the wrong answer.

“You will now.” He licks her left nipple then bites down on it hard which does hurt. She’s never had her nipples bitten like this before it’s really not a good feeling to have during sex.

He, licks and bites her nipple for ten minutes then switches to the other one. He asks her to raise her leg up, she does and he takes his penis out of her and slams into her again. He stays in her at this time, slapping her cheeks a couple of times when she moves and complains.

A few minutes later he pulls out of her and tells her to raise her legs up in the air. She had trouble straightening them so he gets mad and straightens them for her, her legs are spread far apart now in the air. He slams into her again, and again, and again using the same pattern he’s been using. When she complains about leg cramps he slaps her. This is so uncomfortable for her because her legs are getting numb she can’t keep them up like this but he gets mad at her if she moves them or complains.

“You are not at all reacting to me. Sluts like you always do. Are you defective?” He’s really pissed that she isn’t reacting to the things he’s doing. She isn’t reacting because she’s in pain, when she’s in pain she doesn’t feel the affects of actual sex so it’s hard for her to come or have an orgasm.

With, Barney she always has orgasms and comes very quickly. He knows how to make her feel comfortable and loved during sex and he’s never hurt her physically during sex. This is just painful, he thinks she could get a reaction from how he performs with his penis or his fingers. But she can’t.

“Well, what you are doing is not helping this situation. If I wasn’t in such pain I would be able to react.” He slaps her hard, this slap was the hardest one yet, he is pissed that she talked back to him.

He doesn’t care about her pain. He tells her to lay on her stomach and pounds her from behind but still there is no reaction. She complains too much which gets him mad so he chokes her to shut her up. She passes out at that time and he continued to assault her vagina while she’s unconscious.

END OF FLASHBACK

“He, pulled out a knife and told me to unbutton my jeans. Jeans that I loved, Barney had bought them for me. He cut through the holes and the bottoms destroying my good jeans. He ripped through my underwear and bra ruining my underwear set. Barney also bought me those. I was raped. He tortured me for almost four hours and nearly killed me. He was actually going to kill me he said so three times.” Lily sits there listening to her story and she’s shocked. She started to cry as Robin describes how this guy had raped her.

“Oh my god, Robin that is.” She hugs her, she’s in shock Robin was raped when she was emotional over Barney. This guy took advantage of that, Lily feels terrible for her. This must have been the most frightening thing that has ever happened to her.

“Are you okay? Those bruises are pretty bad.” Lily asks now concerned for her friend.

“Yes, now I am. But, these bruises aren’t the only bruises on my body I have bruises, scratches, red marks all over my body. There was a slight tearing in my vagina, my back has scratches on it so does my butt. And, my nipples had felt like they were going to fall off from all the biting and pulling that guy did, I also felt like they were bleeding at one point, I also have bruises on my legs.” She has jeans on so she pulls them down and takes her shirt off.

“See,” she points to her legs each bruise still there. Her legs are pretty bad, but that isn’t the worst of her bruises and marks. Her, breasts and chest have bite marks and bruises all around them.

“Wow, Robin you are not okay. This guy hurt you, these bruises and marks are awful.” Robin had been using the cream the doctor had prescribed to her a few days now. Some are starting to go away but a lot is still there.

“I know. But they will heal. It will just take some time.” No, time is not ever going to heal her pain. She was tortured and sexually assaulted by this mad man time won’t heal the worst bruise of them all. Her emotional pain.

“No it won’t, this was the most awful thing to ever happen to anyone but you. You, won’t heal from this. It will stick with you for the rest of your life.” Lily’s right, she is going to have this stick with her for the rest of her life. She is never going to feel like herself again or safe. That guy is still out there somewhere her life is on the line and she just told Lily her life is being threatened.

“I know.” Robin says crying now, she had been trying to keep her emotions in tact but it hits her that her life is never going to be the same again.

“Robin, did you tell the police about this?” Lily thinks they should go tell the authorities about this rape.

“No. And I don’t want to. This guy told me not to tell anyone and I told you and the doctor who treated me after the rape. He’s going to come back, for me and I’m scared for my life. So no I can’t tell the police. Plus it happened in another country I can’t do anything about it.” Lily, feels so bad for her. But what about Barney? She hasn’t told her husband about being raped?

“What about Barney? Does he know about this?” Lily asks because she didn’t say that Barney knew.

“No, he doesn’t know. And, I can’t tell him. At least not yet. We just got back together I don’t want this to be a concern with us. So, please don’t tell anyone especially Barney I will tell him when I feel it’s right to tell him.” Lily’s disappointed that she didn’t tell Barney. He’s her husband, he should know that his wife was tortured and raped and almost died. He’s going to worry if Robin shows him all the bruises and marks that are on her body. Or he sees them like she just did.

“But, you need to tell him. He’s your husband he should know that you were raped. This is not good, if he doesn’t know then he’s going to find out even if you don’t tell him. What will happen when he does?” She can’t believe Barney doesn’t know, he has seen her how does he not know she was raped.

“Lily, don’t. Okay.” She’s sobbing, telling Barney is going to kill her, not literally but it will kill her. She can’t tell him, this will break him. It’s not the right time.

“He needs to know Robin. He’ll be worried about you when he sees that your body is beat up with bruises and marks. And, you can’t have sex, you’re still in pain there. So, how does he not know you were raped and almost died?” Lily doesn’t understand why Robin doesn’t want Barney to know he should know. To protect her, he could help her figure out what to do about this.

“I, am scared. This guy threatened my life and his. He’s the love of my life, if I tell him this will destroy us. I don’t think I can handle his reaction to this.” Robin, does not want Barney to know, this will likely destroy their relationship. They just got back together she doesn’t want this ruining their relationship.

“Barney and I haven’t had sex yet.” Lily’s shocked that they didn’t have sex yet, that is not like them. They just got back together they would be all over each other from all the months the missed out on.

“You haven’t slept together yet? Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky, the two people who are crazy about each other who jump each other’s bones whenever they get the chance.” Lily can’t believe they hadn’t slept together yet.

“No. We, have been making out but every time we get hot he pulls on my shirt or pants any clothing but I always push his hands away.”

FLASHBACK

“No, don’t.” It’s been two days since getting back together and they had been in a happy blissful relationship and it’s been really great. But, when Barney starts to kiss her neck when they’re in bed on this night, he pulls at her shirt lifting it up a little which reveals the bandage on her stomach. She has three bandages there, one by her vagina, one on her belly button and one right below her breasts. She pushes his hands away when it starts to go up revealing the bandages on her lower body. Her stomach on her belly button.

“Why not? Come on we’ve been back together since Saturday and we hadn’t had sex yet. I missed you and want you. Is that a bad thing?” He says, wondering why she pushed his hand away from her shirt.

“Yeah, I’m just not in the mood.” She tells him, she is in the mood but she can’t have sex when her vagina is torn and still bruised.

“Robin, you’re always in the mood. Is something wrong?” He asks now concerned because he can see her face turn sad. She seems a little nervous about something.

“No. I just don’t want to do more than kissing.” That is weird, she only wants kissing? It doesn’t sound like the woman he loves.

“Kissing? Okay then I’ll respect you.” She’s relieved he doesn’t push her with this, he respects her too much to beg her or force her to have sex. Barney is not that rapist.

END OF FLASHBACK

“He, respected my wish but I could tell he’s frustrated with me because this keeps happening. We get too hot and can’t cool off, but each time I push him away I think he’s worried that I don’t want him in that way anymore.” This, worries Lily now.

“Robin, you need to tell him. He’s going to worry about you.” Lily’s right, Barney is getting concerned with her, he doesn’t get mad but he gets frustrated because she’s forbidding him to go further than kissing.

“I know. I will tell him, eventually but I can’t right now.” She wishes she could she would have already but she is scared of his reaction and that worries her.

“Fine. That man loves the heck out of you he will help you heal, this won’t heal you with time but it will help ease your mind about this. He cares about you and doesn’t like it when you’re hurting.” Lily puts a kind hand on Robin’s still exposed leg and Robin smiles forcefully.

Barney, will understand but Robin is really scared about his reaction this will kill him and she’s worried it will change their relationship.


	7. Barney Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the moment... Barney finds out. This story will get a lot more crazier before it get better. Enjoy the ride Robin's going through hell.
> 
> And, there is something about a sex position here I don't know if it's real but it's a made up one from Barney. Don't worry too much about that it's not important to the story it's just more detail on the rape.

“So, Barney how are you doing since you and Robin got back together?” Tracy says, Barney had gone up to White Plains to visit his father who he hadn’t seen in a while. After seeing his father he went to visit with Tracy and Ted but Ted isn’t home it’s just Tracy who is here breast feeding Penny when he arrived here that’s what she is doing.

“Good, things are better than ever. I think our relationship will be more stronger because of the almost divorce. Yeah, we are having a great time together. But...” He pauses not knowing how to talk to Tracy about this. He can talk to the guys or Lily but not sure if this is a good thing to bring up with Tracy it might make her uncomfortable.

“But?” Tracy asks, seeing how he’s struggling to say what he wants.

“Robin, has been a little weird. Whenever we get close, anytime I touch her or we get close to having sex she pulls away, or pushes me away or gets mad at me for no reason. We’ve been back together for two weeks now and well when we are about to enter into things that are more sexual it seems like Robin isn’t into me. She used to find me irresistible but now she gets mad or scared anytime I touch her or want to have sex. It’s so frustrating, I’m frustrated because I can’t be around her without wanting her and we have been kissing and doing other things but when we get close to taking off clothes she tells me no or pushes me away. I really don’t get it. She used to be hot for me now she doesn’t want more than just kissing.” Robin, had been pushing him away and it’s starting to affect their relationship again. He doesn’t understand why she doesn’t want to be touched or have sex with him. He becomes hard anytime they get to second base it’s like he’s in high school and the girl is a virgin and wants him to go easy on her and doesn’t want him to take her clothes off. He feels like he’s a virgin again.

“Maybe, she just feels she can’t since she doesn’t want this new relationship to crumble like your other relationships?” She questions wondering if this fresh relationship, Robin wants to take things slow this time so that they don’t ruin what they have since they almost divorced.

“That could be it, but it’s really weird for us not to be more physical with each other. I mean, she does allow me to take my clothes off and she even takes my clothes off for me too but whenever I try to take hers off she pushes my hand away or jumps or runs off somewhere. She’s never acted like that before. When we got engaged the moment we went back to my place we were all over each other. We always have been like that, ever since we slept together that first time she couldn’t get enough we had sex three times that night. And, when we were together that summer she wouldn’t even let me enter the apartment without jumping me first. I know Robin, this is not like her. It isn’t like us. There’s something going on and I’m a little worried that if we don’t have sex than our relationship might not end up in a good place we might just end again and I don’t want that to happen. I can’t lose her again, I went through a lot when we were apart. I was miserable without her, what if she doesn’t want me?” He starts to get a little emotional over Robin’s actions in the last two weeks. It’s affecting both of them and this might not be good for them.

“Robin, wants you. She loves you, even if you don’t have sex you still have each other and just went through a huge breakup. You almost divorced it might still be something that Robin thinks will be the thing that breaks you up again. I mean sex isn’t everything in a relationship, friendship and love is more important. Trust is important. If you love her then when she’s ready to be with you she will tell you.” She’s right, they have love and friendship their whole relationship is based around having a great friendship and there’s trust and understanding there between them. Maybe he needs to just let her come around because he doesn’t want to pressure her.

“You’re right, we love each other so I will just let this go for now. I will let her tell me when she wants to go further. I don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable or be too pushy with her.” He’s going to be patient and whenever she’s ready she will let him know. No pressure, they have the rest of their lives to make love.

That night, Barney goes home and meets Robin. She had been home a lot since taking the leave from work so she doesn’t do as much as she did when she was working a lot earlier this year. He’s worried about her, there is something going on with her. Sex is just sex but she doesn’t even let him touch her. He usually likes to touch and play with her breasts but she slaps his hand away telling him not to touch her there. He moves his hand down her stomach to touch her clit but again she always slaps him or pushes him away. Anytime he pulls at her shirt to pull it up over her head she pushes his hand away. When he sucks on her neck in the way she likes she tells him to stop. He knows that her neck has bruises on it and he can see the shape of nails in her neck as well. When, he first saw her two weeks ago her face was also bruised and red he had worried that something is wrong with her. She seems more depressed and distant these days not happy as she should be since they just got back together.

Barney, knows there’s something off with his wife and he’s going to find out. There is something else that he notices as well, Robin never wears any revealing clothes it is almost summer and it’s hot, she’s always wearing long sleeve shirts , jackets, jeans or sweats. She usually wears shorts or a sleeveless top or sleeves that aren’t long. But she is always wearing pants which doesn’t seem like her to do. He’s starting to worry about her, the way she’s acting or reacting to him is something he doesn’t understand. There’s something going on here.

“Hey, Robin.” He says walking into the apartment. She is sitting on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn. She is in sweats and a long sleeve shirt.

“Hey, did you have a nice time seeing your dad?” She asks turning off the TV.

“Yeah, dinner was nice and the family is doing well. We made plans to go to the beach this summer.” His dad and him had been making plans to go to the beach, they did this for the last four years and Barney enjoys spending time with his family, that side of the family. Robin used to come along with them for the first two years they were married but then things were bad with their relationship and they missed out on doing this last year.

“Good, that’s always fun.” She says, she always loved hanging out with his dad. Jerry is fun to be around, he is just like Barney it’s always fun especially with the both of them.

“Yeah, we invited you so if you want you can come too.” She nods but knows that she can’t due to being in a bathing suit and showing her body. It’s still not healed yet and it won’t by the time they do this beach day.

“Maybe, we’ll see.” He sits down next to her and sees her stiffen up feeling uncomfortable with what he told her about coming to the beach.

“Robin, are you okay? You’ve been a little odd lately. Is everything okay? Did I do anything wrong?” He asks, her heart is breaking for him. She can tell he’s worried about her she’s been acting weird and withdrawn the last two weeks and it’s affecting their relationship. She is affecting their relationship. Anytime they get close she gets scared and pushes him away which made him frustrated and worried that something is going on with her.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” She tells him not worried that she might have to tell him.

“I always worry, more now because you are acting weird around me. This isn’t like you, you seem unhappy. We have been back together for two weeks and I thought that you would be happy because you said you love me and want to be with me, but you’re acting weird and pushing me away. I’m concerned for you. You can talk to me, I won’t get mad or anything.” She feels herself starting to tear up this is so much harder than telling Lily. This just might break them both, not break them up but break them emotionally.

“I’m fine okay. There’s nothing wrong, we are good. I’m happy with you.” She really is he’s the love of her life she is extremely happy being back together and she’s going to keep it that way. Even if she’s pushing him away she isn’t doing that because she doesn’t want him or wants him to touch her. She’s pushing him away because she is scared he’s going to see the rest of her fractured body.

“Okay. But if you want to talk I’m here. I’m never going away again, whatever we go through we go through it together.” With tears in her eyes she looks at him and nods. He pulls her into him and she puts her arms around him and her head on his chest. She cries a little more as he holds her and it’s helping her to know that he’s here now, he’ll never leave her again they are in this relationship forever.

She, loves him so much and if she did die she can’t know how he would react to it, this will seriously break them and it’s killing her not to tell him.

FLASHBACK

“I saw who that Barney guy is. He is a serious man slut. I can see why he would go for whores like you. A playbook, bro code, a blog. He clearly likes to rape woman, maybe I have something in common with him.” He says going on the bed.

“How did you know about Barney?” She says, he had just slapped her to wake up after he strangled her till she passed out unconscious. She wants to know but her throat is sore she can’t talk much.

“I went through your things. Saw your divorce papers, a whore like yourself doesn’t make a guy stick around. Whores get punished. But, I’m impressed by this guy he slept with over 200 women and likes to play games to get them to sleep with them. He has a list of sex positions and postings on his blog about things I had no idea was out there. He’s a man slut, I don’t see why he married you.” He loves me, she thought. Barney isn’t like that anymore, he respects and loves her and nobody else.

“Sit up.” He demands with the knife at her chin.

She sits up and he tells her to cross her aching legs in Indian style. He holds the knife at her chin, he had taken crackers out of the mini bar before he slapped her to wake up. He is going to have her eat them off his penis and then they are going to do a sex position. The Sitting Duck. It’s when the woman sits cross legs while the man has his legs around her, while sitting on her legs, and his dick inside her. It is uncomfortable to do but not as uncomfortable as doing the backdoor.

She doesn’t react to him when he wants her to so maybe this move will help her react. The only time she did react was when he did the backdoor while she was unconscious, she did come but it took a long time to get her there.

She wasn’t complaining so he finished and climaxed it was a huge relief. He had been flaccid the whole time he was sucking her nipples, it helped him better when she was unconscious.

“Sluts like you like it dirty, but you never reacted to me until you were passed out. Your ex husband likes to use a playbook and lists of sexual positions well we’re going to do one of those positions and then I’ll leave because killing you. Well, Barney might be devastated but he will move on to his next slut. Men like him don’t stay single or committed to a chick for long. He would go out and fuck any slut he meets. So, you’re just his play toy at the moment.” What is he going to do now? She thought. She is starting to feel weird sitting like this on the bed. She has no idea what he wants to do now.

“We are going to do the Sitting Duck position, number 15 on the list of sex positions he has posted on his blog. But first, you’re going to blow me. Yeah, that’s right you are going to eat these crackers off my dick and blow me while you lay back on the bed with my dick over your mouth. You will suck and eat them off me and then we’ll do that position.” Oh, god this is getting more weirder as this goes on. He is not leaving and she feels like he might just kill her if he doesn’t leave.

He, pushes Robin back onto the bed she is now lying down with her legs crossed. The crackers he has are the ones that are for soup or a quick snack they are small so they fit on the tip of his penis. He goes on the bed and stands over her with his penis hanging down over her mouth.

“Take these crackers.” He tells her to take the crackers from him and she does.

“Put each one, one by one on the tip of my dick and put my dick into your mouth.” Robin takes one cracker and puts it on his penis while holding onto it. He squats down after he tells her, demands her to open her mouth. She puts the cracker on the tip and starts to take his penis into her mouth.

Each time, with each cracker Santos is squatted over her she enters him into her mouth and he tells her to blow him a few times, with each cracker she eats them off him and blows him. Each time he blows his load into her mouth and it takes her another hour for her to finish eating each cracker off him.

“Good, you are really good with your mouth. Only whores are good at blowing guys.” He says climbing off the bed to get the knife he had left on the mini bar after he took the crackers out.

“Now, sit up.” She does and he tells her to cross her legs again after she had uncrossed them to sit up.

“And now for the finish. The Sitting Duck.” He climbs back onto the bed and sits down on top of her legs. He wraps his own legs around Robin and enters his penis into her vagina. She is so sore there that when he enters her she doesn’t feel anything even though she knows he’s inside her.

He, begins to rock back and forth inside her while holding onto the knife. If she complains or moves the knife will cut her nipples off.

“If you fight me or complain this knife is going to cut off your nipples.” She stills with his penis inside her not moving, talking or complaining about her legs because they are numb at this point.

He moves inside her and she just lets him do what he wants. When he is finally done he pulls out and then starts to get dressed. He goes around to her since she had turned to lay on her side.

“If you tell anyone that I raped you, I will kill you.” He leaves slamming the door behind him startling a stunned and still Robin who doesn’t move on the bed even when he doesn’t come back.

END OF FLASHBACK

She can’t tell Barney that she was raped it will devastate him. He is so worried about her that it’s affecting their relationship and she feels awful that she can’t tell him it’s so hard to not tell him when she’s in his arms like this and bawling into his shirt.

“I love you, please don’t worry about me I’m fine and we’re good okay.” She says hoping he doesn’t ask her more questions or pushes her too much to talk.

“Okay.” They go to bed and he holds her the whole night still worried that she’s going through something, because she continues to cry for almost the rest of the night.

A few days later Barney is babysitting for Marshall and Lily again but also helping out while Marshall is away on business. He had been working for a legal firm that protects the environment for the past five months. He had trouble finding work again after they came back from Italy. So he found this job and he loves it. He no longer thinks about becoming a judge.

“I’m getting the hang of this whole babysitting thing. Maybe Robin and I can talk about having kids?” They are sitting on the couch talking after they put the kids to bed. It was a long night, with Marshall away Lily had to call Barney to help. Despite being back together with Robin he still went and helped Lily out when she needed the help.

“Um, I thought you didn’t want kids. She doesn’t want kids and can’t get pregnant.” Lily says, knowing that Robin doesn’t want kids and what had happened to her she doesn’t think this is a good topic to bring up right now.

“Yeah, we said that but now I think maybe we can talk about it again.” He wants to talk to Robin because he had been thinking about this before they got back together and wants to discuss this, he knows though that she can’t have kids. But wanting kids isn’t the same these days, there are other ways they can have kids without her getting pregnant.

“Are you sure? Robin doesn’t want kids and she can’t get pregnant.” Maybe more so now, now that she was raped and all.

“I know, but we are back together and in a good place. We are happy, maybe it’s time to talk about this again. It did come up two years ago but she just started the correspondent job so we put it on hold. Now, though I think it’s a good time to bring it up again.” No it’s not, it is the worst time to bring this up she thought.

“No, I don’t think she’s going to change her mind. She’s always been firm on this, kids isn’t in the cards for her.” He knows that, but maybe he can convince her to change her mind.

They didn’t divorce and they’re happy maybe they can look into it again and maybe have kids. He knows he wants them, he is getting that feeling that he will be a good father and he knows that Robin will be a great mother. But she is still a bit unsure about it.

“I know but maybe I can change her mind.” He says thinking that maybe if he asks her in a nice way and not push this on her too much, he thinks that he can convince her to change her mind.

“No, Barney it isn’t a good time right now. Kids aren’t a factor in her relationship with you.” She feels like she will tell him, she feels the wheels turning in her head, this is not good.

“Why? We are happy and back together why isn’t it a good time? She took a leave from work it is a good time to talk about it again.” No it’s not, Lily can’t tell him but she feels like Robin is never going to tell him about this devastating event that accrued in her life. This is going to devastate poor Barney and that makes her feel a little uncomfortable.

“No, it’s not a good time. Don’t talk about it, she’s going through something right now and if you bring it up it will push her away.” Now this worries him because she has been pulling away from him and he has been worried for weeks about her.

“What is she going through? I have seen her pulling away from me in the last two and a half weeks. She doesn’t want me touching her or have sex with her. It seems like she doesn’t want me like that anymore.” Aw, poor Barney this is going to kill him.

“Yeah she does, but it isn’t her fault she’s pulling away. She’s just in a bad place right now. You need to give her space and time don’t push things too much with her.”  
Robin is in a very fragile place right now and if he doesn’t let up on her, it will break them apart and that’s so much worse than them almost divorcing.

“I’m worried, she’s been acting so weird lately. I don’t get it, she used to be so hot for me and now I can’t even touch her without her pushing me away or running off somewhere. What is going on with her? Do you know something?” She sighs and sits up on the couch.

“Barney, I’m about to tell you something, something that is going to be really hard for you to dissolve. Robin, is going through something. Something that is so horrible that she’s never going to get over it or be the same woman you love again.” This is worrying him, what is going on?

She takes his hand in hers and says “Robin, when she was in The Dominican Republic she had been devastated about you sending her the divorce papers, so she got a little wasted at the bar in the hotel. A guy was sitting next to her the whole time listening to her call you and leave you messages. The bar tender cuts her off and the guys helped her to her room. When they got there, the guy had asked Robin questions. About you, she didn’t tell him but then suddenly he gets real mad at her for no reason. He pushes her onto the bed...” he swallows hard, this story is not sounding good so far.

“He raped her.” A tear starts to roll down his cheek.

“For three hours, almost four. He tortured and raped her, he almost killed her. He had strangled her until she lost consciousness. Barney, she thought she was going to die. This guy nearly killed her, but somehow he didn’t.” Oh my god, this is why she had been pulling away from him.

“He, beat her really badly for a long time. Leaving marks, bruises and tearing inside her vagina. He bit her nipples until she felt like they were going to fall off they were actually bleeding at one point. She was beaten and tortured, and is in a really painful fragile place right now. So, don’t make her life more complicated.” He’s in tears this is devastating, how can she not have told him?

“Why didn’t she tell me?” He wipes his face with a tissue Lily gives him.

“She couldn’t. She thought that if she tells you then it would ruin what you had just gotten back. Plus, the guy had threatened her, told her he would kill her if she told anyone. But, now I know, and the doctor who treated her after the rape knows and now you know. I am so sorry, you should have known but she is scared that this will change your relationship.” Well, it has. He thought, this changes their relationship probably forever.

“It has, this changes everything about our relationship.” He has gotten up in a rush.

“I have to go. Sorry I can’t help you for the rest of the night.” He rushes out the door and runs to a cab. He needs to go home, they need to talk.


	8. You Should Have Told Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, Barney is upset so don't take the way he reacts to the news personally, he's upset and this is just how he's dealing with this. Barney's response isn't to scare or hurt Robin it's just how he responds. He's hurt she didn't tell him so don't be too hard on him.
> 
> Barney and Robin will be okay, they will get through this together.

When, Barney gets to the apartment building he has been thinking about what he just heard. This news, that Robin had been raped is hard for him to process. He, doesn’t know what to think or say to her when he sees her. Ever, since that day Robin came home she had been distant, distracted and would jump or run off whenever he tried to touch her. Now, he knows why she had been acting so strangely.

He, saw the bruises. The bruises on her neck, chest, breast, and her face was all red, bruised and it seemed like she had scratch marks on her neck and face. Hearing the news that she was raped, had made him think back to all the times in the last two week when he tried to do more with her when they got physical. She kept slapping his hand and pushing him away, she seemed scared, so scared that she ran off to the bathroom one night when he had pulled her shirt up a little higher than the time he did that the day before.

FLASHBACK

“No, don’t.” She says, slapping his hand away before her shirt rises even more.

“What? What’s the matter?” He asks her, seeing the look on her scared face had worried him.

“I just, I don’t want to have sex. Just kissing, I just want you to kiss me that’s all.” She says, hoping he listens and respects her.

“Kissing? Robin, I have been going crazy the last two days wanting you. You keep pushing me away, is there something going on, did I do something wrong?” She feels herself starting to get emotional.

This is really hard for her to not give him what he wants. But, she can’t it’s still not good for him to see her like this. All the bruises and marks on her body will worry him, she doesn’t want him to worry. Or find out what happened.

“No, you didn’t do anything. I’m just, I like when we kiss. Why do we always have to do more than just kissing?” It’s true, they are always all over each other all the time they always go all the way, when they’re hot they’re too hot and things don’t ever stop with them when they’re like this.

“I guess we can just kiss. I don’t have anything against kissing you, I just... we haven’t been together for three months and I miss you. I want to be with you, I want to make love to you but you keep pushing me away. I’m starting think you don’t want me anymore.” That is simply not true. She wants to have sex, she misses him too but she is afraid that he will see all the marks and bruises on her body plus she can’t have sex since her vagina is torn and still bruised. She can’t deal with telling him what happened yet. But, she does want him too more than anything but she can’t.

“I miss you too. And, I do want you it’s just I can’t have sex right now.” She says and then starts to cry and runs off to the bathroom.

“Robin, please talk to me. I’m starting to get worried about you.” He says a couple of minutes later at the bathroom door.

She’s on the other side in the bathroom sobbing because this is so hard for her. She wants to tell him so bad but she’s scared that this will change their relationship so she can’t tell him or have him see her battered body. He is going to ask questions, she can’t deal with that. He knows her body so well that he will know that those bruises aren’t from falling down or sleeping too hard. It’s from the rape, she was beaten and raped on every inch of her body. She can’t show him her worst fear and pain.

A few minutes later she comes back to the bedroom and wants to apologize but he is asleep so she couldn’t say anything.

END OF FLASHBACK

Barney gets to the door and opens it slowly. He enters and sees Robin lying on the couch watching TV. He walks in a little more and slams the door behind him startling Robin who jumps up scared that the door slammed so loudly.

“Barney? How was babysitting?” She asks wanting to know how babysitting went since she knew he was at Lily’s. She sees a look on his face, a look she’s never seen before.

He walks in more and puts his wallet and keys on the railing by the door.

“Strip off your clothes.” Barney tells her, making her wonder why he wants her to take her clothes off.

“Why?” She stands up and looks at him now directly in the eye.

“Take off your robe.” He tells her, but she doesn’t take it off then. She is wearing her robe, she’s been wearing that for the last two and a half weeks since she moved back in. Now he knows why she’s been covering up even now when it’s almost summer.

“Why? I don’t want to take off my robe.” She says, he walks more towards her and his voice starts to get a little louder.

“Take off your robe, and don’t make excuses.” She takes it off because she could tell he’s getting mad at her.

He sees her arms, she’s wearing a shirt, short sleeve shirt. Her arms are covered in bruises and there are two bandages over both of her upper arms. He touches both arms gently, he sees the bruises on her arms, he touches the two bandages on her upper arms and the bruises on each arm, then asks her to take her shirt off.

“Take your shirt off.” He says and she does. When she does she reveals the three bandages the two on her stomach and one on her breasts, it’s a long bandage covering under her breasts. He, sees all the bruises, marks and scratches from her chest to the bottom of her stomach by her pelvis.

He, touches each of her bruises and bandages in a gentle way. She stands there as she’s half naked covered in bruises and marks all over the front of her body.

“Take your bra off.” After touching each bruise, mark and scratch he asks her to remove her bra which she had on all day and hadn’t taken it off yet.

She removes her bra to reveal her breasts. There are more bruises, marks and teeth bites all over both breasts. He touches her from her neck to her breast, slowly and gently with his finger. He traces each of them, circling her breasts and then her nipples causing her to have a flashback in her mind.

FLASHBACK

“You have very firm nipples.” Santos says licking her left nipple. “Very perky, and already erect.” He traces his tongue around her nipple making it wet then takes her into his mouth putting his teeth on it and biting down hard causing her to flinch and move underneath him.

“You like that don’t you?” He says doing this move, licking and biting her on the left nipple ten times. He moves to the right one and does the same thing. She doesn’t like it cause it hurts. It’s the most painful thing she has experienced during sex. But this is rape not sex, she doesn’t want sex with him and never did.

Her, nipples have been sucked and bitten before but not in the way he’s doing it. With, Barney he always bit in a gentle way without trying to hurt her, cause he knows that biting her nipples hurts her and he doesn’t like to hurt her, he hates hurting her during sex so he keeps from not hurting her too much there. Barney likes to suck her nipples more than biting them.

Santos, after a few minutes licking, biting and sucking on her nipples he takes his tongue and licks around both breasts then bites around it just like he did with her nipples.

“You have such awesome tits. They’re small but really firm and good to discover with my tongue and teeth.” She is in pain, her breasts and nipples are throbbing now, after he bit them so hard.

“Lift your leg up.” He takes her leg lifting it for her. He takes the other hand and slides his fingers again into her. He fingers her clit while biting and licking her breast again.

He does this for sometime and then stops.

Her bra was in the way so he cuts it with the knife and throws it on the floor a cross the room. Mad, he takes his mouth and starts to use his teeth to bite down from her breasts to her stomach. He leaves teeth marks on her stomach which doesn’t hurt as much as him biting her nipples and breasts. He, stops at her pussy.

“Open your legs slut.” She opens them only a little but he doesn’t like it and spreads them out more.

He moves down more and puts his face near her vagina.

“Let’s see how your pussy tastes. Since your breasts are so juicy your wet pussy should be just as juicy.” He takes his head and starts to eat her out. He uses the knife to keep her from moving.

His head is in her for a while, while she lays there she starts to feel herself coming. She hadn’t reacted much to him yet but this, it’s taking an affect on her. She likes when Barney goes down on her because he’s damn good at it. She just likes when a guy does this, it always makes her orgasm and it is sometimes a good feeling. At least now, when he’s down on her she can relax a little because she is seriously hurting on her boobs. He isn’t doing anything to her there at the moment he’s focused on making her cum into his mouth.

A few minutes later he pulls his head out of her and goes back up her body.

“Lick my lips.” He tells her, he wants her to lick the cum off his lips which disgusts her.

“No, that’s disgusting.”

“Lick my lips with your tongue bitch. Lick the cum off my lips or the knife will be the thing that goes inside where my head just was.” She does as told licking herself off his lips.

When, she’s done he gets off her. Now, he’s done with this foreplay. He undoes his pants pulling them down to reveal his already erect penis through his boxer shorts.

She had closed her legs but he demands her to open them, all the way again this time he tells her to lift her legs up in the air.

“You are so juicy but now things are going to change.” He goes on top of her again and takes his erect penis and enters her in a quick motion. He exits her and slams into her again, he does this ten times before he starts to lick and bite her nipples again.

He pounds into her several more times and at this point she’s getting worn out, her body is completely numb and hurting. The things he’s been doing has affected her, it took a while but she does come when he eats her out and when he bites her nipples again she reacts to it in a different way. She starts to moan. A loud moan in which he covers her mouth with his hand to shut her up but she can’t shut up now, what he is doing is getting her to respond. When the foreplay happened she was just hurting, not coming or having orgasms but now she is.

He slaps her several times when she makes noises, moves or talks and now she’s hurting again but she still has an orgasm and that does help a little to have them both climax. But, he wasn’t done. He pulls out and when she starts to complain when he enters her again her legs cramp up, her legs are in the air and have been for quite a while as he pounds her hard but stays in her. She moves and complains and he slaps her.

END OF FLASHBACK

After this, he starts to strangle her until she paces out. He rapes her from behind and looks through her things finding out information on Barney. This is why she couldn’t tell him but it seems he found out.

Barney, touches her until he gets to the top of her sweats. He unties them and pulls them down her legs which then reveals her bruised legs which don’t have bandages on them just bruises and scratches.

He touches each bruise and scratch on her legs, going slow and gentle with his finger. He gets to her underwear and pulls those down too. This reveals that there is another bandage covering her on the outside of her vagina, he touches her there and then guides his finger inside her and when he does he discovers that her vagina is also bandaged there is band-aids inside her. One on the left, one on the right and one all the way inside.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were raped?” He says taking out his fingers and standing up.

Robin is bawling now in front of him. She guesses that Lily told him what happened and he freaked out a little which she knew he would. This is how he reacted, she knew he would react this way that’s why she couldn’t tell him. He is really upset about this and he should be, but she still couldn’t tell him due to the guy saying he’ll kill her if she told anyone. Plus, he saw information on Barney and that scares her more than the guy does because he could go after Barney and that, she won’t let that happen.

“Because, I couldn’t. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your body all beat up? My body is so battered that I didn’t even recognize it, I couldn’t tell you, I knew how you would react. I was right, not to tell you because of the way you just demanded me to take my clothes off. That is what that guy did to me. He also tore my good jeans, the ones you bought me in Paris. And the underwear set you bought me for our anniversary. He shredded all of my clothes.” He doesn’t care about her clothes.

“I don’t care about your clothes, Robin you should have told me.” He moves a step back, taking one step but still stays in front of her.

“I know, I wanted to but I couldn’t.” She feels embarrassed now that he found out, his response proves to her that she was right in not telling him.

“Why?”

“Because, he. He told me he was going to kill me. He threatened me, he almost killed me so I took the threat seriously.” He shakes his head disappointed but also saddened by this revelation.

He had teared up when he was touching all the bruises and marks on her body. This is devastating to him, the love of his life was raped and tortured for hours and that asshole almost killed her. He is definitely not okay that she kept this from him for the last two weeks.

“This guy, he nearly killed you. If you felt that you needed me, then I would have been there for you. The message you sent me was so devastating that it had me question what was going on with you. I thought it had something to do with the divorce but now I know that you called me because you were terrified and badly beaten until you lost your breath. He could have killed you what do you think would happen if I got a call saying that you were raped and killed?” This makes her bawl and collapse onto the floor.

“I don’t know.” She says and he slouches down in front of her.

“I would have died too.” He tells her, touching her cheek and rubbing it softly. The bruising on her cheeks had gone away but he remembers every spot on her face that had a mark on it.

“I would never be the same again. If you died I would be devastated, you are the love of my life, Robin and if something bad happened to you, even if we were about to divorce. I still cared about you and loved you. I don’t think I would ever move on if you died that night.” They are both bawling now this is painful for them. She feels his pain, and the pain of that night all over again.

She shakes her head and says.

“Me too, you are the love of my life too. You mean everything to me, that’s why it was so hard for me to tell you what happened to me.” He understands, it was hard for her to tell him but it’s even harder for him to have heard from Lily that she was raped, tortured and almost killed because this mad man took advantage of her already fragile and heartbroken mind.

“I love you, please don’t ever keep something like this from me again, okay?” She shakes her head and he pulls her into his arms.

They, remain there on the floor holding each other and crying for a while. When, they eventually get up they go right to bed, he holds her for the rest of the night after she puts on fresh clothes that was more comfortable in this type of weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I wanted to say that the first chapter wasn't what happens in this story but it is a little bit of what happened not all of it. Thanks for reading!


	9. The Nightmares Never Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter start the drama parts of this story. Now that BR are together they will go through somethings together and this leads to the ending.

It’s been three weeks since she was raped, and a week since Barney found out that she was raped. She has been having these dreams, more like nightmares waking up during the night in a cold sweat. Sometimes, Barney is there with her to help her calm down and sometimes he isn’t, she is home sometimes alone if Barney is out somewhere. So, when the dreams started he was there.

“Robin, you okay?” He asks after she wakes him up with a loud scream.

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” He knows she’s lying since he knows about her being raped. He knows when she’s lying so he asks.

“No, you’re not. Now, what happened? Why did you wake up like that?” He knows she doesn’t want to tell him but she does.

“I had a dream. About the rape.” He figured that something like this would happen, she was so startled she woke him up with a loud sound jumping up around 2 am.

“Oh, Robin. Come here.” He pulls himself up and sits against the headboard pulling Robin into his chest.

“Hey, don’t worry about it okay. I’m here now, you don’t have to worry anymore. I am never leaving you again, okay?” She nods. Eventually they do start to fall asleep again and things were fine after that. He had held her the whole night because with his arms around her she felt protected enough to go back to sleep.

But, the dreams keep happening. The following night Barney was out visiting with his mother, who had been in the hospital with phenomena. Robin, had been home alone without him there. When she started to fall asleep another dream came to her mind.

He comes back, the rapist came back that night raped her some more then killed her.

The first dream was about the rapist cutting through her vagina.

The next dream she has is the next night. Barney was home at the time but wasn’t in bed with her. This, dream had the rapist suddenly take out a gun. Out of nowhere, he tells her that he is going to rape and kill her. He actually does kill her in the dream with the gun.

The, next dream she has is when she’s alone in the apartment laying on the couch, it’s daytime and Barney was out making some errands. She gets a little tired and shuts her eyes. This dream, had the rapist finding her and killing her for telling people he raped her. He then finds Barney and kills him too.

The, next dream was about the rapist cutting her nipples off after she disrespected his command. He sucks her blood then takes the knife and rams it into her chest killing her instantly.

All, these dreams causes her to wake up in cold sweats or screams or both. These dreams had gone on for another week without telling Barney about the ones she had when he wasn’t at home. Then, one night she jumps up screaming again making Barney jump up with her, she startled him with her loud scream.

“Are you having another dream?” He says and she nods and starts to cry.

“Please, don’t leave me.” She says, he said he wouldn’t ever leave again but she is so scared the guy will come back for her that she needs more reassurance from him that he will always be there for her especially now.

“Never again. I promise you I won’t. We will go through this together you are not alone.” He had been trying to find a job but with what he found out and how fragile and scared Robin has become after she told him. He put off finding work so he can stay home more without leaving her alone. He had been out a few times in the last two weeks leaving her alone, this is starting to affect his life too now.

And, things should have gone back to normal when she seemed fine again, but the dreams don’t stop they keep coming.

“Seriously, you guys. She is so petrified that she keeps having these dreams. Horrible nightmares where she wakes up screaming and in a cold sweat. I’m really worried about her.” Barney, had gone up to White Plains, he needed some advice. So he gets the gang together at The Mosby’s house to have them help him out with what is going on with Robin. He is really scared for her and doesn’t seem to know how to calm her mind down from these dreams she keeps having.

“I don’t know what to do. I try to calm her down and it does work but the dreams don’t stop. She told me she had more when I wasn’t at home so I now have to stay home all the time just to keep her from freaking out.” He is really worried about her, he thinks she’s going to go insane if she keeps thinking about this more. That’s why she’s having these dreams.

Tracy and Ted had found out about the rape after Barney did. They found out from Lily and Marshall. They were all so devastated for Robin, so they all started to be around her a lot catering to her, taking care of her and helping her with every day life. It does help a little but she is still frightened and jumps every time anyone tries to touch her. Rather for a hug or by accident.

A few days ago, everyone at the Stinson’s apartment helping out and keeping Robin company while Barney was out getting some groceries.

FLASHBACK

“No, don’t please. I will obey you. Just don’t hurt me.” She yells out. The dream she is having again is the rapist had gotten so mad at her for disobeying him that he started to cut the inside of her leg. He stops cutting when she begs him to stop. He enters her again quickly fucking her hard.

She wakes up screaming and they all run into the room.

“Robin, Robin are you okay?” Lily says, but she could see Robin isn’t okay.

She shakes her head in tears terrified of the nightmare she just had.

“He was cutting my leg, I disobeyed him and he started to cut my leg with the knife.” She says shaking.

Lily tries to hug her but Robin pushes her away saying don’t touch me. Lily takes her arms off her. But, she is so scared that she won’t let anyone come near her. She tells them to back off. They all back away but stay in the room, all are horrified for her.

When, Barney comes back from getting the groceries he heard Robin screaming from the living room. He rushes to the room where she’s on the bed holding herself and rocking back and forth with the others standing around watching her.

“Robin, what happened?” He asks looking at his friends then at Robin.

“She had another dream. This time the guy cut her leg. She freaked out. Jumped up in a scream and then got angry if we tried to touch her. She’s been sitting like this for the last ten minutes.” Lily explains, she is so worried that she is never going to heal from this. She is so fragile that she won’t let anyone come near her only Barney.

Robin had started saying leave me alone while rocking back and forth. This, is seriously the worst he has seen her since the dreams started. He, goes over to her and despite her freaking out when everyone else tries to touch her. When Barney puts his arms around her she holds onto him wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shirt.

END OF FLASHBACK

So, Barney is now worried that she’s so terrified that not even his gentle touch helps her, she now freaks out when anyone tries to touch her including him.

“Maybe, it’s time for her to get some help. Some professional help?” Tracy says, they are all sitting in the Mosby living room talking trying to find a way to help Barney and Robin try to find a way to forget and try to move on.

“I don’t know. She hates psychiatrists, I don’t think she will like being psychoanalyzed, she has a hard time talking to us she won’t talk to a psychiatrist.” Barney, doesn’t think that talking will help, Robin keeps pushing everyone away not wanting to talk. He doesn’t think even a professional will help her.

“Maybe, so but maybe if someone can get into her mind, who knows how to deal with these kinds of problems then maybe they can help Robin heal.” Barney, thinks this over. On one hand, Robin does need to talk to someone anyone so that she can start to heal and get this thing that happened to her off her mind. On the other hand, Robin hates having people psychoanalyze her. So, this might be difficult to get her to see someone about these nightmares and to talk about the rape.

“Okay, if I get a professional to help do you think they will? Because she is gone. She is not the same woman anymore, she is not the woman I love. She is different, and that scares the hell out of me. I don’t think she will ever be the same again.” He says crying over how devastated he is to see his wife suffering like this. It breaks his heart, they should be happy right now but they aren’t because she is still having this situation affect her life.

“Yeah, Barney we all think she needs help. This will be the only way for her to get out what she needs to talk about so that she can start to heal.” Her body has healed a little but her mind is the thing that is still fractured here. Lily, knew that this will ruin Robin’s life forever and it has. She is never going to be the same person she was.

“Okay, I will look into it. Because, the woman I love is terrified for her life and is not the same person she was before this happened. I hope someone can help. I want my wife back, we should be happy and enjoying our lives right now but we aren’t.” He misses her, they hadn’t been intimate in two weeks, ever since the dreams started.

They, had started to try things. Sexual things, after she told him what happened both of them felt a little better especially Robin. So, they started to mess around he would go slow with her because she is still bruised and can’t physically do anything with her vagina. So, they foreplay.

Two weeks earlier, after she tells him what happened. They were trying to get back to being normal. A normal couple living their lives. So, one night two days after he found out about the rape. They had been fooling around in bed.

He, starts to kiss her neck when she asks him to kiss it. This is something he did before he found out what happened to her. Now that he knows, he is going to be gentle with her and let her come around to wanting more sexually. So, when she did come around she tells him.

“Kiss my neck.” She says, she was sitting in bed with Barney next to her reading a magazine. When, her mind starts to go a little off the rails. She starts thinking about wanting him to kiss her, on her neck in the way she likes. She had started to miss being physical with him and now it’s frustrating her. So, she wants to take things slow because she’s still hurt in a lot of places on her body and she can’t have actual sex because her vagina hasn’t healed yet, there is still tearing there.

“What?” He has been reading a book when she suddenly asks him this.

“Kiss my neck, in the way you know I like.” She needs to feel something, Barney has been good with her so far, he hadn’t asked her for sex or to do anything yet but now she’s missing kissing him. Not just kissing him but him kissing her.

“Why, I thought you didn’t want to be physical yet?” He says shocked that she wants him to kiss her.

“Yes, I said that. But, I miss when you kiss me. Remember when we were kissing a few days ago and I ran off or pushed you away?”

“Yeah.” He remembers him wanting her so badly that he had pulled on her shirt and sucked on her neck but she was scared so she either pushes him away or ran off somewhere scared that he will see the rest of her body. He knows now why she did that but is shocked she wants to be physical it’s only been two days since he found out about what happened to her.

“Well, I’m not going to push you away again. I want to feel something, when we were kissing I wanted you, I really did but was scared you would see my body and ask questions. But, now I think I’m ready to be intimate with you again.” She felt like maybe she can do something about how she had been getting worked up the last two days with wanting him. This is why she asked him, she also has been going crazy since getting back together and she misses being intimate with him. Even if she can’t have sex at least they can try to get back into being more active now that he knows what happened to her.

“Are you sure?” He asks, not sure if now is the right time to get intimate again.

“Yes. Barney, I miss you. And I know you miss me, after all you’ve been wanting to have sex for the last two weeks. But, I had forbid you to do anything. We are both frustrated, I’m not going to push you away again. I’m serious, I want you to kiss my neck.” The bruising around her neck had started to go away, so she’s healed in that spot and around her neck.

She, had taken off the bandages on her body, every one except the ones in her vagina which still need to be there for another month at least. That won’t heal for a while longer but she can do other things, he can do things to her and she can definitely do things to him.

“Okay.” He closes his book and puts it on the nightstand then moves a little over to her.

He, slowly moves his face towards her neck and moves her head to the other side, but in a gentle way he doesn’t push her head. He, slowly puts his lips into her neck, in the spot where she likes which is right by her collarbone, he begins to gently suck that spot on her neck. She closes her eyes when the feeling of his wonderful gentle mouth is on her neck. This is good, going slow with this intimacy will hopefully help them both do a little more.

Barney, sucks her neck for a while then moves toward her collarbone kissing all the way around her neck, which had all the bruises and marks on it before they went away. He kisses and sucks her neck and this is seriously the best thing he does with his mouth. He’s always done wonderful things with his mouth and would never hurt her in the way the rapist did. Slowly, he moves down toward her chest. She still has bruising and marks there that will take more time to heal. He, kisses down her chest after pulling up her shirt. He, kisses her chest without biting anything and this helps Robin ease her mind a little. With Barney doing this she knows he won’t hurt her and she’s starting to have this move take affect within her body. It really doesn’t take much for him to get her to react he is simply good with his mouth.

Barney, kisses all the way down her stomach after he took her shirt off. This time she lets him pull it off her. Every single bruise that is on her stomach he kisses. The bandages she took them off yesterday after he found out what happened. She no longer needed to hide her body so she took all of them off.

Robin, is enjoying this. Really does wonders with healing her body. He, kisses her stomach for a while then licks her belly button and kisses her there again. He slowly moves down her and kisses her on her vagina, her underwear is still on. He kisses her underwear gently. He starts to pull on them, which makes her lift up a little for him to take them off. Barney, doesn’t do anything yet now that her pussy is exposed. He takes his head and then opens her legs. This is the same thing that the rapist did, but Barney knows what he’s doing so she’s not worrying too much about what he’s going to do next. With, the rapist he was good at this but it took long for her to come. Barney doesn’t have that problem. When, he opens her legs he sees the bandages there inside her. He feels like crying but doesn’t instead he parts her legs and puts his head in her crotch. He knows she can’t do anything too much there so he’ll be gentle with her.

Slowly, Barney starts to lick her pussy making Robin instantly react. She bites on her lip when his tongue hits that sweet spot, there is a bandage there but she can still feel his tongue on it. He, licks her there gently due to her tearing there. After, a little while Robin starts to come in his mouth and it’s a huge relief to her, because now she can relax and have a normal sexual relationship with her husband.

Barney, eats her out causing her to make a loud moaning sound and she orgasms instantly after this. Barney is super gentle with her and knows what to do to make her comfortable and not feel like he’s going to hurt her. She loves him for knowing how to work her body it’s the most satisfying feeling to know that the guy she married gives fabulous head.

He, finishes eating her out and then does something that surprises her. He kisses her back up her body but doesn’t press too hard on her still delicate body/stomach. He kisses her breasts around each one then he licks her nipples but doesn’t bite, he’s not a biter he likes licking and sucking her there not bite. Slowly, he works his way up and when he gets to her face. He asks!

“Kiss me.” With the rapist he told her to lick his lips. She had never once kissed him during the rape, and she was worried that she might have had to. Luckily she didn’t, the taste of herself on Barney’s mouth is not as disgusting as the rapists sperm on his fingers.

She, loves him for doing this. When, they are done kissing. They break apart and Barney moves off her.

“Wow, that was incredible.” Robin says, still worked up over coming so hard into his mouth she is still high off his wonderful beautiful mouth.

“Robin, thanks. I seriously was about to lose my mind if you never wanted to have sex again.” It’s true, he was respecting her but he was going crazy not being able to touch her even when he knows about what happened.

“No, I did want to have sex. All the other times before you found out but I was scared that you would see my disfigured body and I was scared of what you would say.” She was scared he would question all the bruises and marks so despite wanting to have some physical contact with him she couldn’t at that time, so she ran off or pushed him away. Now, though she’s trying to get back to being her normal self.

“You still should have told me. You went through hell and almost died. I needed to know so I can help you through this.” He would have helped her overcome this if she told him sooner. He knows about the threats but he still needed to know.

“I know. I’m sorry you found out from Lily and not me. I was just so scared of what you would say when you saw me.” He pulls her into him and she rests her head on his chest.

“I love you, I would of been just as angry as I was when I did find out. Maybe not have forced you to take your clothes off but I would have been pissed that my wife was raped and nearly died.” She smiles knowing that he means it. He would have been there for her and helped her recover but she was so scared he would run away and it would have ruined their relationship again.

“I love you.” She says lifting her head up so he can kiss her.

“Me too.” After that they lay there and start to fall asleep and he thought that things were good until the dreams started.

Robin, was better. She seemed to be going back to having a normal life but when she started to have the dreams she turned into a totally different person. Barney, is so worried and scared for her and knows if she doesn’t get help soon she will become worse and then she will never be like herself again. She will be different and Barney doesn’t want that to happen. He wants his wife back, to herself again.

So, the next day after talking to the gang. He looks around for a good psychologist, hoping that someone can help her talk about what she’s going through. Barney, finds a really good psychologist online, he has great reviews from clients and is well known here in the city. He calls him up and sees if he can meet with him. The doctor is free tomorrow afternoon so Barney books an appointment with him without telling Robin. He needed to speak to the doctor first before anything else, he knows that Robin will run away if Barney pushes this onto her when he knows she wouldn’t like it. Robin is really fragile right now she can’t be ambushed so he needs to keep this from her for now.

Barney, meets with the doctor the next day at 3 hoping that he can help him and Robin with what’s going on with her.

“Hi, Barney it’s nice to meet you.” The doctor says. He is doctor Christopher Williams a well known psychologist in Manhattan his clients are some well known people including celebrities and athletes. Barney hopes that he can help him, because he needs to help Robin talk about what happened to her.


	10. Getting Robin Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a jab at Barney when he was single and womanizing this is just him being horrified by what happened to Robin he doesn't know the full story about what happened on the night she was raped. He is going to help her through this and be by her side throughout the rest of the story.
> 
> Also, I don't know if this sexual position is real but for me I just made it up because I wanted the rape to continue a little longer than originally planned.

“So, listen Doc. I’m here because I want to help my wife. She’s going through something, something really tough for her to overcome from. She, was raped a few weeks ago. And, she isn’t recovering from it. She seemed to be okay for a bit two weeks ago but then she started to have dreams. Nightmares, about the rape and other scenarios that would have likely happened. She is not doing well and she’s turning into a different person. She isn’t the same anymore and I’m getting worried because I don’t think she’s ever going to be the same woman I love again.” He’s trying to keep his emotions in tact because this is important.

Robin, needs to talk about this she keeps shutting people out. It was first their friends and then him, who she didn’t want to leave her side. The more this continues the more she’s going to have a meltdown and he doesn’t want that to happen. Getting her help will hopefully heal her mind.

“Okay. So, is your wife having these bad dreams because she thinks the guy will come back for her and kill her or is she having them because she can’t stop thinking about the rape?” After, Barney tells the doctor about the rapist intent on his threat. The doctor asks him if Robin is thinking about this too much.

“I don’t know, maybe a little of both. She is terrified that he will come back because he told her he would. And, she has been thinking about that night a lot maybe because she’s starting to deny that the night actually happened. I don’t think she’s going to forget I just think she’s in denial.” Barney, knows Robin so well that he could tell that she’s pushing him away and denying that she was raped because she doesn’t want to remember it.

When, Robin was in denial about their relationship and about his commitment to her, she ran. She got scared he would never commit or take their relationship seriously so she ran from her feelings for a long time and it caused emotional damage at the time. She had several breakdowns and was unhappy for three years. And, even on the night of his proposal she denied being in love with him. And then yelled at him because she thought he was playing games with her feelings, which he wasn’t. He gets it now why she was mad at the time but at that time he didn’t get why she was so mad at him for the play and what he put her through to get her back.

She, is always running scared when something is real. Her feelings for him were real enough to stay in denial for three years and now, she’s in denial because she was raped and is taking the threat literally. This is real for her. So she’s in denial that she needs help.

“So, I want you to try to have her meet with me. I know she will run away if you push her too much. So, the best way to get her here is to let her know that you want to take her out some place. She will likely like to go out since she’s been in the apartment for three weeks. When you bring her here I will take over. First, you can sit with us in sessions and then I will talk to her alone. This way I can get her to open up about the rape. She is having a mental breakdown and it might get worse if she doesn’t get help. So, I have an open spot tomorrow morning at 9. Bring her here and I will give her the help she needs.” This is good, the doctor wants to help. Barney, knows that if she doesn’t get the help she will have the meltdown the doctor and himself know will happen.

“Hey, Robin. Would you like to go out for breakfast tomorrow morning?” He asks when he gets back home.

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t really want to go out.” She says walking into the living room.

“I think it will be good to get out. The weather is great and you haven’t been out of the apartment in three weeks I think it will be nice if you get some air. A breakfast out would be a good thing for you.” And for me because you aren’t the woman I know anymore and you need the help.

“I guess. Breakfast would be nice.” Good, he didn’t have to beg more for her to come with him. She hadn’t done anything but stay home, this isn’t a good thing for her or for him because she’s having those dreams and thinking too much about this situation. She needs help and he’s going to get that for her.

The, next morning Barney takes Robin out for a breakfast she thinks they are having. But when they pull up with the cab in front of a big doctor building she knows something is up because there are no restaurants in this area.

“Barney, what are we doing?” She asks now wondering what they’re doing at this building.

“I need to see someone before we go to eat.” He had gotten up early and already ate, so he had his breakfast they aren’t going to breakfast anyway. Maybe brunch later but right now she needs to meet with the doctor.

“Come on.” Barney says, taking her hand and taking her out the cab.

He walks with her inside the building and go up to the fifth floor where doctor Williams is. Barney takes her inside and the doctor is waiting for them in the waiting area.

“So, Robin I want you to meet Dr. Christopher Williams. He’s a well known psychologist. He would like to talk with you.” She instantly knows this was some ambush to get her to talk about what happened to her, but she gets mad.

“How could you? You knew I didn’t want to talk. Why did you do this?” She is mad that Barney would go behind her back and talk to a psychologist when she specifically told him not to bring a psychologist into this. Everyone knows what happened to her, and now a psychologist knows. This is not what she wants.

“Because. You are different, you are a different person. This situation is becoming a problem for you. You keep having dreams, and have been having breakdowns. You are terrified of what happened to you, so you need to talk about it. Please don’t fight me on this. You are not the woman I love anymore and I’m worried about you. This doctor is a very nice man. He will help you and us find a way to move passed this. It’s destroying our relationship and our lives are not in a happy place. We have been back together for four weeks and you are pulling away from me again. So, please talk to him it will help.” He’s almost tearing up over this. She can see how emotional this is for him. So, she’s going to talk to the doctor because Barney is worried about her.

“Okay, I will talk to him.” She says, he pulls her into a hug and for once in a few days she puts her arms around him and she hugs him back.

They go inside the room where they sit down on the black leather couch while the doctor sits on his black chair, with a note pad and a pen.

“Okay, so Robin. Tell me about yourself.” He says, starting this off easy so he doesn’t make her uncomfortable with this. He knows this is hard for her so he’s going to be calm and let her talk when she wants to.

“Well, I had grown up in Canada. I have one sister, but my parents had divorced when I was little. My father had raised me while my mother raised my sister. My, family isn’t like other families. My dad, well he had wanted a son. But when I was born he didn’t like that I was a girl. He, did things with me that he would do with a son. He would put me in boys activities, in boys clothing, he gave me a gun when I was only six years old and told me to shoot a rabbit. My rabbit. He wouldn’t allow me to dress like a girl or do girly things. He took all of my dolls away, anything that was pink or too colorful he took away or threw out. When, I was a teenager I was pushed out of a helicopter into the woods, he wanted me to survive being on my own and left me there for like three days. But, I got fed up with living like that so I went to live with my mother and sister.” And, then became a teenage pop star.

As, Robin talks Barney sits there listening. She had really just talked about her life growing up in one breath he thinks this is good because she’s opening up.

“How did you meet Barney?” The doctor asks, wanting to know how the couple had met.

“I am a journalist, I had left Canada after college and had an opportunity to come to New York. I had gone to a bar one day after work and Barney was there. I was with some colleagues from work. I didn’t notice him at first but I did see him talking to his friend.” Which was Ted. She didn’t notice Ted until a little while later when he was looking at her.

“He had tapped me on the shoulder when I went up to the bar to get some drinks I thought he was going to talk to me but he introduced me to his friend, the one he was talking with earlier. I had a date with his friend but I had liked Barney too.” He had no idea she liked him too at the time. Maybe they are meant to be he thought.

“After, that I had met the guys friends which included Barney. We all became friends, now they’re my best friends. I dated that other friend of Barney’s but then about a year later we had a night together. We slept together and after that we started to have feelings for each other. We dated for six months the following year.” That was the best summer of her life, one she will remember for the rest of her life.

“We broke up that October but we still had feelings for each other. But it took another three years for us to get back together. He ran a play on me to get me back and proposed. We married three years ago last month.” Wow, she’s really talking. Maybe she has wanted to talk all along but was scared to.

“We, had been going good in the marriage for the first two years. But then my boss asked me if I wanted to take over for the international correspondent position. I thought about it and Barney and I talked about it and decided that I should take it. I traveled for a bit, things were okay with us at first but then things changed. At the time I didn’t know why, but it was because Barney had quit his job and was having problems finding another job. We started fighting a lot and I was working a lot more at the beginning of this year. So, in March we had gotten into a fight and decided to get a divorce. We split up...” that’s when she stops. And doesn’t continue talking.

Barney sees Robin’s mood change and she gets withdrawn again. She’s at the part where she gets raped and he instantly takes her hand squeezing it gently telling her that he’s here and is supporting her.

“So, what happened after that?” The doctor asks, wanting her to talk more. He realizes that this is where she was raped and is shutting down because she can’t talk about it.

“Well, I tried to move on. I traveled more, but I had started to drink. Alcohol, I was drinking almost every day because I was unhappy and regretted the divorce and the fights we had. So, when I was in The Dominican Republic I had received the divorce papers from Barney. He had gone back to New York and thought that I really wanted the divorce. So, when he didn’t hear from me in those three months, he wanted to see if I changed my mind about the divorce. I had, but didn’t call him right at the moment I got the papers. I wanted to get drunk first, so I went down to the bar in the hotel. I spent hours there drinking. I had called Barney to tell him I regret the divorce, I was real drunk at that point. As I was talking to Barney whom wasn’t talking back because he didn’t pick up, I left messages. As I talked there was this guy next to me, I’m not sure how long he was there but it was for a while, enough to hear all of my message conversations with Barney. I had gotten so drunk that I couldn’t even stand up straight. So the guy had helped me get upstairs to my room.” She stops again at this point.

“No, I can’t. Don’t want to talk about it.” She says after two minutes of quietness.

She really thought she could do this but she can’t. She isn’t ready, this is hard for her again. She couldn’t tell Barney because of his reaction but she did tell him after he found out from Lily. But, she doesn’t think she can do this again. It was hard enough to tell Barney but this is even more difficult because she has to talk about it again... to a complete stranger. She doesn’t think she can. Barney doesn’t know about the full details and she’s scared of what his reaction will be once he hears this.

“Take your time, Robin you can talk when you want to.” The doctor says. This is good, she is talking but he knows it’s hard for her to talk about the rape and her dreams so he’ll sit calmly and wait for her to be ready to talk.

“Hey, look at me.” Barney tells Robin, who has started to cry. He wants her to look at him, he wants to help her through this that is why he’s here.

She, looks up after a minute thinking to herself. She’s in tears, she’s struggling to get this off her chest and mind but Barney’s going to help and hopefully they can get through this together.

“Robin, I’m here okay. You don’t have to be scared anymore. The good doctor and I are going to help you through this. I love you, you are the most strong and confident woman I know and I know you can get through anything. Remember when we had gotten engaged, you were not happy about me doing that play on you. After, we got engaged and the emotions were under control. We, stayed up there and talked. We told each other that we are going to be together, we are going to be happy and we’ll get through life as a team. Because we are awesome being a team, we kick ass at laser tag and we have Battleship tournaments. We are one kick ass team, and you are not alone anymore. I am here, with you for the rest of my life. We are going to grow old together and have a happy life because you are my one true love and I know I’m yours. So, you can do this and I am with you 100% and will never leave your side again.” She’s crying more now because of what he just said. It gives her the confidence to pull through and talk about what happened.

“Okay. I will talk about it.” She says and Barney kisses her softly on her lips.

“So, Robin what happened after you and the guy went up to your room?”

FLASHBACK

She slaps him, not as hard as she wanted to but she still slaps him. He had asked her several questions that she didn’t want to answer, she couldn’t answer. How could she? Her marriage is over she lost the love of her life. She’s emotionally distraught over it. The divorce papers came today and she is not happy about it.

“I said, who is this Barney guy and why are you upset?” The guy asks again his tone getting louder and his accent thicker. He has gotten mad at her for no reason, but she couldn’t seem to focus on what he’s saying and doing.

“I don’t want to talk about it okay? Now leave I want to be alone.” She says, but he doesn’t like the answer so he gets madder.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He slaps her when she slaps him then pulls her arm and pushes her onto the bed.

“Did you really think I would be nice enough to let you slide and not tell me who this guy is?” He says, she doesn’t like his attitude or the way he pushed her on the bed.

“I don’t care about that. Now, lay there and don’t move. I’m going to rape you, you little slut.” He pulls out a knife at that moment startling Robin because she had no idea he had that.

“I didn’t come up here with you to help you to your room. I came up here to give you what you had been wanting. You whispered in my ear and clinged to my shirt saying you want me. Well, I’m going to give you what you want.” He then goes on top of her taking the knife and taking down the zipper of her jeans after he tells her to unbutton them. She didn’t want him, she thought he was her husband. It was her husband she wanted not him but she won’t say that.

He, pulls the zipper down then tells her to pull her pants down. After not doing it right away he gets mad and demands her to pull them down, to her knees which he told her to do. She pulls them down halfway stopping at her knees. The guy comments on the holes in her jeans then starts tearing through each one with the knife. He slashes the bottoms of the jeans then takes them off.

He pokes at her underwear with the knife.

“Pink lace, you really are a slut.” This is the second time he calls her a slut.

He pokes at her vagina with the knife for a few minutes teasing her telling her that the knife is going to go inside there if she moves, talks or fights him. He continues to poke at her after he shreds her underwear with the knife cutting through the front of them. The underwear is pulled down off her legs and thrown to the floor.

She is now exposed from her legs to feet. She had shoes on so he takes them off and throws them across the room, each one hits the lamp by the bed. He tells her to spread her legs then pokes her some more with the knife. He comments on how wet she is down there then starts to finger her clit. He runs his finger over her vagina teasing her with it for a few minutes then slides his two fingers inside her wet vagina. He goes all the way in teasing her clit then pulls back out. He slams his fingers into her again making her move on the bed because of how fast and hard his fingers went into her this time. He, plays with her clit for a while making sure that his hand is wet enough. When, he decides that his fingers are wet enough he pulls them out then crawls up her body putting his hand in front of her mouth.

“Lick my fingers.”

It disgusts her and she disobeys him making him call her a bitch after he tells her to lick them again, she does this time because he threatens her with the knife saying it will go inside her if she disobeys him. She, licks his fingers each one of them clean.

He begins to push her shirt up with the knife running it up inside her shirt, he does that slowly and when he gets to the top of it he runs the knife slowly down the front. Then in one quick motion he tears her shirt open from top to bottom revealing her bra. She is wearing a matching set, the bra/panty set was a gift from Barney. He had ruined the panties, now her shirt. First the pants, then panties and then shirt. Her clothes are all shredded and destroyed on the floor. He pushes her bra up with the knife off her breasts then starts to suck, lick, flick, and bite her left nipple which hurts. Really hurts...

He, does this with both nipples 10 times then licks around her breast biting all around it. He does this with both of them. He slides his fingers into her again after he lifts her leg up. He fingers her while sucking and biting her nipples.

He, finishes doing that then starts to lick down her chest to her stomach. Biting the flesh, just like he did with her nipples and breasts. He, tells her to open her legs more, at this point they are hurting because they are so far apart. She complains and he slaps her, this is not his second or third slap this is slap number four. He slides down more until his head is at her crotch.

“Let’s see how your pussy tastes. Because your tits are very juicy. They’re small but juicy.” He puts his head between her legs and begins to eat her out. He is there for quite a while which relaxes her because her boobs are in pain.

When he’s done he tells her to lick the cum off his lips, she doesn’t want to at first but he demands her to lick his lips. She does, then he gets up.

“If you move or try anything I will kill you.” He tells her, the second time he says this now she’s taking his threat seriously.

He pulls his pants down and reveals his erect penis. She’s so turned off by it that she shuts her eyes. He pulls down his boxers and stands there with his fully erect penis hanging. He tells her to open her eyes and does so right away.

“Open your legs slut.” Again he calls her a slut which she hates being called.

She only opens them halfway but he hates that so he commands her to open them more. He tells her to lift her legs up in the air, but they aren’t straight enough so he straightens them for her. He goes back on top of her, her legs are now spread far apart and in the air.

He slams into her full force then pulls out. Slams into her again and pulls out he does that for a while. He finally stops the pattern and stays in her for longer. He sucks and bites on her nipples again, now they’re throbbing in pain. He does this while inside her for much longer than she thought he would be. Her bra gets in the way of his mouth so he cuts through it with the knife and throws it on the floor. She complains again when her legs cramp. Her legs are up in the air and he’s banging inside her hard so they start to go numb. He slaps her again to shut her up.

He pulls out and stands up again.

“If you keep complaining or moving my knife will cut off your nipples. Now, raise your legs up and keep them in the air.” She raises them again after putting them down but can’t extend them the way he wants so he roughly pulls them until they are straight enough.

He pounds into her again with full force staying inside her without pulling out. He, tells her to lay on her stomach after this and he pounds into her butt.

He, had done foreplay, pounded into her several times, and now he’s pounding into her ass. He tells her to turn on her back again now she’s laying on her back again. He pounds her again but she is getting tired of this so she complains. He puts his hands on her neck and warns her not to say anything or move. She complains again about leg cramping that’s when he strangles her.

END OF FLASHBACK

“So, I don’t remember the stuff that really happened when I was passed out. He told me he did a sex position on me. One of ours.” She says this to Barney then looks at the doctor again.

“Which one?” He had no idea about this. The whole story is shocking to him.

“The Backdoor.” This shocks Barney but he’s also horrified by her story because she hadn’t told him all the details about that night yet, only that she was raped, tortured and almost killed.

“You put it on your blog. He found it when he was looking through my stuff when I was passed out. He found information on you. That’s why I couldn’t tell you.” Now he knows the real reason she didn’t tell him about this.

“You still should have though. He took advantage of your emotional state and it made you even more emotionally fragile.” It had, she was a mess that day. It was her on doing that she got that drunk and trusted a guy she didn’t know. She is never going to do that again.

“I know.” She looks at him and feels bad that he had to hear what actually happened to her. She didn’t tell him because she was in denial about the rape and tried to wipe in off her mind.

“So, what happened when you woke up?” The doctor asks, after watching the emotional couple before him.

“He made me do another sex position. After he wanted me to eat crackers off his penis. He wanted me to blow him.” This disgusts Barney. He really wants to hold her right now but can’t since they’re still talking about this with the doctor.

“The position was The Sitting Duck.” He really needs to delete that list off his blog. That is the don’t list, all the positions they don’t do and never would.

“He left after that, telling me that he will kill me if I told anyone.” Barney then pulls her into him and kisses her on the head.

He wants to find this guy and punch the mother fucker out for what he did. Robin, did not deserve to be treated like that. Now, he understands how all the woman he banged over the years felt like afterwards.

Robin, finally talks about the most horrifying night of her life. She hopes that she can go back to being herself again because she knows that Barney was worried about her. Now that he knows the whole story she feels a little bit better about this experience.

They leave the doctor building and go straight home. Barney, holds her for the rest of that afternoon. He stays home and they watch TV and order in food. This day was emotional for the both of them and they hope that things will get better.


	11. Talking About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is a dream not a flashback just wanted to give a little FYI.

“No.” She slaps him and runs towards the door. But he is too fast for her he goes after her and pulls her by the arm back to the main room of her room.

“You are not going anywhere bitch.” He tells her taking out the knife at this moment and putting it up to her neck.

“If you fight me I will kill you.” She tried to pull away but his grip and hold around her stomach is too tight.

“Stop it.” She talks back and he covers her mouth with his hand.

He takes the knife and cuts right down her shirt tearing it open revealing her bra.

“Whores who disobey me get punished. If you fight me, talk back or do anything that pisses me off. I will kill you.” She steadies herself and calms.

He then pushes her after turning her onto the bed face down.

“Stay there and if you move I will start cutting you.” The threat scares her but she is still drunk and her mind can’t comprehend what this guy is doing. He pushes her onto the bed face down and tells her not to move.

“Turn around bitch.” He tells her to turn around after she didn’t move due to him not wanting her to.

She turns and now she’s lying on her back.

“No, stop it. I, don’t want this, I never did.” She wanted her husband not this psycho trying to rape her.

“Shut up, I’m going to rape you. Sluts like you deserve to be punished for disobeying me. If you move, talk, or fight me I will stab you.” He’s pissed at her for nothing, she doesn’t understand what he’s doing her mind is still hazy from drinking so much.

“Unbutton your pants.” He tells her, she does as told this time.

“Pull them down.” She only gets halfway.

“Don’t sit up lay down.” He says angrily when she tries to get up to pull down her pants more.

She lays down then he starts to tear through the holes in her jeans. These jeans have cut out holes in them it’s the style of them. She loves these jeans, Barney bought them for her two years ago and she is always wearing them. Not at work but for casual day clothes. Each hole, he shreds the holes then pulls them down more and tears the bottoms. He takes them off her legs and throws them onto the floor.

He, then takes the knife and pokes her vagina with it with her underwear still on. The poking does hurt a little she can feel the knife on her.

“Pink lace underwear, you really are a slut.” He tells her commenting on them.

He slices through them quickly but doesn’t nick her or anything which is good. Now, her vagina is exposed. She isn’t wet there yet. He tells her to open her legs, she does and he starts teasing her exposed pussy with his finger. He teases her for a few minutes then puts two fingers inside her. He goes all the way in and pulls back out. Goes all the way in again this time keeping his fingers inside her. He explores her pussy with his fingers trying to make her wet. His fingers don’t really do anything so he stays in there until his fingers are wet enough. He takes them out after a while and goes on her and up her body to her face.

“Lick my fingers.” He demands her to lick his fingers but she won’t do it, it disgusts her, grosses her out. When she doesn’t do as told he yells at her and tells her to lick and suck them until they’re clean.

She takes each finger, his whole hand is now covered with her cum which usually wouldn’t gross her out but it does because this guy is dirty and disgusting. She licks and sucks on them for a while to get them all clean then licks his whole hand.

He goes off her now. With her legs closed he tells her to open her legs, far apart. When she only opens them halfway he yells again. She is so scared at this point, now that she’s starting to come down from being drunk she can think more clearer about what this guy wants from her. At first, she didn’t know he was going to rape her but he kept telling her that he is. So now she knows exactly what he wants to do to her. Rape and probably kill her.

He, goes back up her body and is over her now. He had taken off his pants and boxers. She saw his erect penis through his shorts and shuts her eyes. He tells her to open her eyes then climbs onto her. He enters her, her legs are spread far apart on the bed, he wanted to see her whole clit so he can get a clear vision of what he’ll do inside her. He puts his penis inside her then takes it back out, he slams into her again and does that move about ten times before he stays in her.

Using the knife, with her shirt open which he cut through before. He pulls her bra up over her chest and now her breasts are exposed. He begins to lick, suck and bite on her nipples. He does this another ten times, and then to her other nipple. Then he uses his tongue to explore her breasts licking all around them until he gets to where her bra is. He gets mad at the bra being in the way and slices through the front of it with the knife. He continues to lick and bite her chest, breasts and nipples causing both breasts and nipples to hurt. She starts to feel pain radiating through her body because he bites her so hard that her nipples start to feel numb and hurting. He does this while he’s inside her for a while.

She is in pain and not responding to what this guy wants from her, so she starts to make noises, fake noises orgasm noises. He gets mad and puts his hand over her mouth and tells her to shut up. He roughly takes hold of her sides holding them while pounding into her and sucking and biting her breasts and nipples.

“You aren’t responding to me. Sluts like you always do. Are you defective?” She doesn’t say anything due to being told to shut up and not talk back, and because she’s in pain from all the biting.

He stays in there for quite sometime and she’s seriously in pain but she comes, finally responding to him. It takes her another half hour to get there but she does. When he’s satisfied he pulls out and stands up.

“Turn around.” He demands, wanting her to lay on her stomach. When she does, she feels her breasts throbbing, hurting against her chest from laying on them.

“Pull up, on your hands and knees.” She pushes herself up on her hands and knees.

He takes the knife and pokes at her butt. Just like he did earlier to her pussy. She stays put and doesn’t move or complains. She had complained a lot already which made him mad so he slapped her, he slapped her several times already because she’s not obeying what he wants. He teases her with the knife for a few seconds then pulls her butt cheeks apart. He begins to eat her butt after sticking his finger inside her. He licks her there discovering her, with his tongue.

Her, breasts start to calm down now that she’s in this position. It helps calm her down, her emotions are on high and she’s getting tired of this but she can’t say anything or he will get pissed. He now is pounding into her butt really hard and fast.

When, he’s done he pulls out and tells her to lay on her back again. He climbs back on her and enters her pussy again. She is worn out and her body is in pain but he won’t stop. She complains when her legs are in the air and parted far apart. He slaps her but she can’t take it anymore. She starts complaining and hits him in the chest but he gets mad and puts his hands on her neck.

“Shut up, shut the fuck up.” He squeezes her neck until she passes out.

PRESENT

“So, that was the most recent dream.” She tells the doctor. The therapist had wanted to see her again this time without Barney. Now that she feels comfortable with the doctor she can talk about her dreams. She had told him every dream she had so far and this dream was the exact events of that night but in a slightly different way. It’s her most recent dream, she had this last night.

“Do you think this guy is going to come for you?” The doctor asks, he had asked Barney this but he wants to ask Robin now because this is all in her head and is affecting her mind that is why she’s having these dreams.

“Yeah, he told me a few times that he is going to kill me. For some reason he didn’t that night, he said he is going to kill me if I told anyone.” And now everyone knows, her life is on the line and she’s getting more scared that this threat is real and he will come back.

“So, I want you to do an exercise. A little experiment. I want you to go home and when you start to fall asleep think about something else. Something that is a happy thought, something that calms and relaxes you. Your mind is constantly thinking of this night and what happened, you’re taking the threats seriously so it’s affecting your mind. So, go home and tonight when you go to sleep think about positive thoughts. Things you know will make you happy.” She thinks about what the doctor just asked her to do, she thinks she can try to focus her mind on something else. Anything else that makes her happy or is a positive thing to think about. She thinks she can do it.

“Okay, I will try to do that.” It might help, be the thing that helps to start to move on from this.

When, the session ends she thanks the doctor and goes out to the waiting area where Barney has been sitting quietly reading a magazine waiting for her to finish the session.

“Hey, so how did the session go?” He asks her, getting up from the chair he’s been sitting on.

“Good. I had told him about my dreams. And the last one, which was last night. It was the same exact thing that happened just in a slightly different way. He wants me to go home and do a little experiment. He wants me to think about good and happy thoughts as I go to sleep. So, I’m going to try to do that. Maybe I can start to move on if I think of more positive things.” This just might help her, Barney knows her mind is fragile so she thinks too much about what happened to her.

“Well that’s good, it might help you start to move passed this.” She nods feeling a bit better about this. With Barney there for her throughout this she feels safe enough to try to move on.

They, go home that night and Robin starts to think about more positive things. She starts with the night that Barney proposed. She was emotionally a mess because she thought that she was going to lose him to Patrice. But, she didn’t he was going to propose to her the whole time. She remembers yelling at him for doing the play thinking all he wanted from her was sex. He didn’t, he wanted commitment. A long term commitment, which is something she had always wanted from him but was scared that he would never want that or be serious about her or them enough to want to commit to her. He told her he loves her and always did, she had calmed herself down from the emotions that night and just let him hold her and love her. The ring on her finger wasn’t the thing she needed, just the commitment. But he thought that in order to get her to believe he’s serious about them he needed to propose to make her believe it. She loved him too much to say no and it was the happiest decision of her life.

FLASHBACK

They are still on the roof and they’re holding each other. Their arms around each other, she is pressed up against him while he kisses her head and then she turns her head to look at him and he kisses her lips and then her nose.

“Your nose tastes good.” He tells her causing her to laugh.

“I really thought I had lost you.” She says, her voice filled with emotions.

He turns her to face him and he smiles.

“You never lost me and never will. I love you and always have. Do you believe me now? I am dead serious that I want to be with you and I want to spend my life making you happy because I never felt more unhappy when I’m not with you. I want to wake up next to you everyday and go to sleep holding you in my arms. I never want to spend another day without you beside me.” She starts to cry again, this night was so emotional already but even more when he said this.

“I do too. I’ve never felt more alone than I have in the last two years. I had missed you so much. I was so scared that you would never want to commit to me. I ran for so long thinking you wouldn’t. But it destroyed me. I was an emotional wreck for a long time because I’ve never felt this feeling. The feeling of being loved and you love me for who I am. Nobody has ever loved me for the person I am and you, truthfully scared me. Because I never felt love like that before. I ran because I couldn’t deal with how strong my feelings are for you. And, you being anti commitment I was afraid that you wouldn’t truly love or want me again after we broke up.” This makes him think about this more. He had no idea she felt this way. He knew she wanted to be with him and loved him but always ran and got scared that he would never commit. He understands now why she ran, he should have understood that a long time ago but he didn’t think he could commit so he ran too.

They both ran from their feelings for years because they never felt this kind of connection and understanding. Respect and friendship. Nobody has ever loved them like this before so they ran and were scared to make this commitment.

Now, both know they love each other and always have. They want a commitment and never want to be without each other again.

They, leave the roof a little while later and then go to his place. Where they were all over each other the moment the door closed to his apartment. They make love and for the first time both feel happy and ready to live their lives together forever.

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin, really wants to put this behind her so she tries to. But one night while watching the news about a month later there is a news report about another rape.

She, is sitting on the couch flipping through channels when she flips to the 10 o’clock news. Channel 5, they are talking about a woman who was raped on the Upper West Side of the city. The woman had blurred out her face so the public can’t see it. She describes that she was raped, the guy was Latino had a shaved head and was wearing all black. She remembers all the details of her rape, telling the reporter that she had been in a hotel bar drinking alone. A guy had sat down next to her and started to chat with her. She continues to drink until she’s starting to see double. She is drunk and the guy had wanted to help her get home. She said that she is staying in this hotel for the weekend. He asked her if he can help her up to her room. Without being clear headed enough she says yes. They get to the room and he starts asking her questions, she didn’t want to talk so he gets mad at her. He had pulled out a knife and told her to get on the bed. He had started to rip her pants and tear her shirt with the knife. He called her a few horrible names and told her that he’s going to rape her. He does, she had struggled with him but he was too strong for her. He cuts all of her clothes and rapes her for two hours. The woman is so frightened that she couldn’t show her face. The rapist said if she told anyone he will kill her, then he left.

This, is the same M.O that the guy had used on Robin. The same exact events had happened to this woman that happened to her. It’s been two months since the rape and only a week since she started seeing the therapist. Her dreams had stopped and she stopped thinking about this all together for the last week. But, when she sees the news report she instantly has a flashback to the rape and started to remember it again.

She screams out and Barney comes running into the room.

“Robin, what’s going on?” He asks, Robin looks horrified for some reason and is staring at the TV.

“Hey, what happened?” He asks her again when she wouldn’t say what she was so scared about.

She turns and clings onto his shirt and started to sob. This had worried him, she had been getting better and she’s trying to get back to a normal life. But then he heard her screaming and instantly jumped and ran into the living room.

It takes a few minutes to calm her down but when she does she tells him what she saw on the news.

“T-there was another rape.” She says through shaky voice terrified about what she just saw.

“Oh, Robin.” Is what he could say. He doesn’t know what to say.

“There was a woman on the news saying that she had been raped. The story was exactly like mine. The guy sees her in the bar of her hotel, he helps her upstairs to her room and asks a bunch of questions. When she tells him no she doesn’t want to talk he starts to get mad. He pushed her onto the bed and raped her. He called her names, names he called me and raped her. The woman has bruises and scratches all over her body. And, then the guy tells her if she tells anyone he will kill her. This woman is so terrified for her life she couldn’t show her face.” Oh, wow this shocks Barney, he is stunned that this happened again.

He pulls her into him and hugs her, holds her as she starts to bawl into his shirt. She is so scared about what she saw on the news that she needs to be held for the rest of the night. He had carried her to the bedroom and brought her to bed. She sleeps through the night with him holding her to calm her down saying he’s here for her and not to worry.

But, things get worse from here. Robin, starts to be withdrawn again and this scares Barney because she is not doing well. She is always at home, she never leaves the apartment. She stays in bed all day and he or their friends have to stay with her. She is so terrified that the guy will come back for her and kill her, she doesn’t eat or sleep well and he’s beginning to think that she will never be okay again.


	12. Santos Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to warn ya'll that this story is going to get a little sad but don't worry it will have a happy ending.

It takes a lot for Barney to get Robin out of bed. She had been in the bed for the last week. Her birthday is coming up next week and he wants to throw her a party but she is so depressed that she doesn’t get out of bed, she’s not sleeping she just stays there with her eyes open scared that if she closes them she will have another dream. So, she stays in bed with her eyes open, it’s been like this for the last five days. She’s not eating either, he tries to feed her but she doesn’t want anything. Barney, is really worried that she won’t ever go on with her life again.

The, dreams did come back again after she saw the news report on that other rape. So, ever since that first dream the other night she had been staying awake so she can’t start to dream about another scenario of the rape. Her birthday is this Saturday Barney wants to throw her a party but she won’t get out of bed so he decides to do the party here in the apartment.

She was supposed to go back to work this month but with everything that happened she never told her boss that she’s not coming back. So, Barney calls to tell her boss that she’s not doing well, he knows her boss knew about what happened to her and gave her the month off to recover from what happened. But, she doesn’t want to get up so she just forgets that she was supposed to go back this month. Her boss lets her deal with what’s going on with her and Barney tells him to keep her in mind for another job.

On, that Saturday Barney invites their friends. Only their closest friends to come over for the party he’s throwing for Robin. They all come and bring food and gifts even games. They all decorate the apartment while Robin is in the bedroom on the bed. She is on the bed reading a book when Barney comes in to get her to come out to the living room for the party.

“Hey, Robin. Can you come with me out to the living room for a sec?” He asks with a gentle low tone hoping that she won’t fight him on this.

“For what?” She asks looking up.

“I just want you to come out there so we can talk. You haven’t eaten anything in days and I had ordered some take out, from the pizza place you like.” There is a pizzeria a couple blocks from their building that Robin loves. She loves the pizza there and the other food as well. So Barney ordered two pies, large and some chicken wings with some sodas.

“I’m not really hungry.” She is hungry but doesn’t want to eat right now.

“Come on, Robin you need to eat something you haven’t ate a thing in four days that isn’t good. You’re starting to lose weight and I’m worried that if you don’t eat you will be too frail to function. You aren’t healthy right now and need to eat.” Barney doesn’t want to force her to eat but she needs to. It’s important for her health. She is so skinny that you can start to see her bones. That is not good, she needs to eat. She can go back to bed after she sees what’s going on in the living room and after she eats something.

“Fine, I’ll eat something.” After a week in bed she finally gets up. She is feeling weak and frail and yes hungry so she’s going to eat even if she doesn’t want to.

“Good.” He says and walks out to the living room where the lights had been turned off.

When they get there Marshall turns the lights back on and they all yell out surprise. It startled Robin which she had taken a step backward into Barney who had been standing in back of her.

“Barney...” she says shocked and mad that he went and threw her a birthday party without her knowing about it.

She had forgot that her birthday was today. She had been cooped up in the room for a week she didn’t even know how long she was in the room but it was sometime. Days. So, she forgot because she didn’t want to think about it.

It’s been two months now since the rape. She had been getting better but then the dreams started and the news report. She went into a shell and hadn’t come out until now.

“Sorry, but you needed to get out of bed so this is the only way to get you in here.” Barney is sorry but wants her to function like the woman she used to be. The woman he loves. This is not the woman he loves, this is a depressed robot who doesn’t move from their bed.

Every, night he’s with her in bed sometimes she tries to fall asleep but other times she can’t. He holds her when she feels like she needs to be held and doesn’t when she doesn’t want him to touch her. But, when she’s in a good place they usually just cuddle and that helps her a little to relax. But she never shuts her eyes and it’s affecting her body. That and not eating.

“I didn’t want a party.” She says, he’s disappointed but knew she would say that.

“I know but you need to be around people, people who love you and know what you’re going through. So, please don’t fight me on this. I ordered food from the pizza place you like. You need to eat it’s not healthy for you to keep not eating.” Fine, she’ll eat even if she’s mad that he went and threw her a party without her knowing.

So, the gang all sits together, eats, drinks, talks and play games. This action helps Robin open up, not about what happened to her but about anything else. The conversation was light and easy. They play some board games and even made up games and soon Robin was laughing and having fun. There is cake that Lily and Tracy had made and it was good. Tracy also made son of bitches cookies and lemon bars. This was a good birthday it helped Robin get back to being herself again.

She, does still go to therapy and talks about her depression. She talks to her boss as well and asks him if she can come back to work. He allows her to come back and do some secretary work and research which she did when she first started here. Work, and her life started to get back to being normal again.

Barney and her had been happy. He had started to look for work and he eventually does find a job. Another banking job, something he’s good at. In, September three months after the rape things look well for her until one night when she left work, she had hailed a cab to go home and takes the first one she sees or gets to stop for her. When, she gets in she tells the driver to take her to her building but the driver has other plans.

He instantly locks the doors and goes down the block until he stops at a quiet deserted area. He stops the car, but Robin knows that she isn’t going in the direction of her and Barney’s building.

“Um, we’re not at my neighborhood.” She looks out the window and sees that she’s somewhere dark and deserted. She doesn’t know the area and starts to get worried when the driver stops the car.

“Well, well why if it isn’t the slut who told people that I raped her.” Instantly she gets scared and knows this is not going to be good for her.

“It’s you.” She says, shocked and scared.

“I told you I would come back. You didn’t listen to me, just like you didn’t when I raped you. And, now you’re going to pay for telling people that I raped you.” Santos had been in the city for two months. He has all her information from where she works to where she lives. He found out by stalking her for the last two months that she told her friends, husband and some doctors. Now she is going to pay for telling people what he did.

“I didn’t mean to I just, it came out. I tried not to tell anyone but I couldn’t.” She tries to stay calm but she knows this guy is not playing around. He’s real angry and now she’s scared for her life.

“Well now you are going to pay. I was not messing with you I meant it. Now lay down on the seat don’t talk and don’t move.” He pulls out a gun this time, and that scares her more than the knife did.

She instantly lays down on the back seat of the cab and Santos tells her to... “unbutton your shirt, slowly." She’s wearing a blouse, since she just came from work. Instead of him ripping her shirt he tells her to unbutton it. It reveals her beige bra underneath.

“How did you know what I did?” She asks through shaky hands while unbuttoning her shirt.

“Shut up, and don’t move or talk.” He waves the gun at her and now she’s starting to cry.

“Now, unbutton your pants, slowly.” He demands her to unbutton her pants she’s wearing black pants that has a button and zipper on them.

“Pull down the zipper, slowly.” He tells her turning to face her property. He is telling her to take her own clothes off but in a slow way.

“Now, slowly pull down your pants to your ankles and don’t take them off.” He says and she does without saying anything. She is crying harder now and feels like this guy is going to kill her.

She pulls them down all the way until she gets to her feet. She is wearing beige underwear as well. Her pants are now down at her ankles.

Santos, moves back into the backseat where Robin is laying down because he tells her to lay back down. He takes the gun with him, then lays on top of her. Her shirt is spread open he uses the gun to tease her with it from her throat to her stomach then tells her to take her shirt off it was still on when he told her to pull her pants down. And, her pants are still at her ankles. Santos is on top of her now he tells her to take her bra off she does with shaking hands. Then, he pulls down her panties a little sticking his hand inside her pussy, he starts to finger her, poking and scratching her with his nails. She is now naked in the back of the car with her pants at her ankles, getting molested. His other hand moves her bra up her chest and he starts molesting her there as well after he puts his gun down.

“You thought I wasn’t going to come looking for you? Well, bitch you were wrong. I know all about you. I know where you work, where you live, I know who your husband is. I know who your friends are. Each and every one of them. I know your husbands family and I know where your dad lives. I know everything. Now you’re going to pay.” He fingers her clit and her breasts and nipples at the same time but she tries to move and fight him but he slaps her or calls her names, so she just shuts up and calms herself letting this guy rape her again.

She is so scared this guy will kill her so this time she listens and respects his commands.

He, fingers her clit just like he did the last time but this time he pokes her hard for a while. she didn’t know that he has tape and rope in the front of the car. He wanted to get her worked up so she is distracted so that’s why he was fingering her and playing with her breasts and nipples. She had started to make noises so he puts duck tape over her mouth. She struggles but can’t do anything.

“Slut, if you don’t respect me this time I will kill you.” He tells her after he put tape on her mouth, she had been struggling and fighting him but he wouldn’t have it.

She stays still and he gets off her. He tells her to turn on her stomach and moves back so she can turn around, she has trouble moving and turning but she finally does. He ties her hands then tells her to turn around on her back again, he ties her feet. Now she’s naked, bound and taped on her mouth. He is not playing this time.

Her legs are closed due to the rope at her feet he parts her legs sticking his hand inside her again. This time he’s much more rough with his fingers, his fingers don’t poke he roughly flicks her hard. He then plays once again with her breasts this time he bites her without wetting her nipples. This isn’t as painful as last time but it still hurts. He bites her there for a while then slides down her and puts his head between her legs. She had healed there a few weeks ago, so her vagina is now healed.

“I see you’re still wet for me.” He says putting his head in her pussy and starts to eat her out. This time he doesn’t lick her, he bites her. For a while, this makes her flinch making her move when his head is in her.

After, he’s done there he gets off her taking the gun and then pulls her out of the car after he unlocks the doors, he got mad at her moving underneath him so he is done with her. She is now on the ground at night with nobody around them. Taped and bound, she doesn’t know what he’s going to do. He gets on top of her and continues to molest her. He molests her for a while then gets up to pull his pants and boxers down, then gets on top of her again. He enters her wet pussy in one quick motion but unlike last time he stays in her and bangs her more rougher than before.

With, Robin on the ground he pulls out a knife this time from his pants.

“This knife was a warning.” He tells her, and she failed his test. He starts to poke her pussy with the knife this time the knife hurts her. And it’s sharper.

“Whores, that don’t take me seriously gets slashed.” He pokes her pussy and she starts to bleed.

Then, he nicks her nipples. Licking the blood that’s coming from them. She knows he’s going to kill her. But when he’s done eating her blood he gets off her. He leaves her there on the ground bleeding and in pain.

She can’t move, the guy takes off leaving her there. There is nobody around her to help her so she just stays there bleeding out from her vagina and breasts.

She, really is going to die. In that moment she thinks about Barney. Her last thought before closing her eyes is that she loves him and will never see him again. She stays there on the ground all night. She felt herself slipping away, she was dying. But, when the sun comes up she starts to look around. She isn’t dead, she’s still conscious. She knows where she is now that it’s light out. She’s by the river, this shocks her because she didn’t know Santos had drove her down here. When, someone walks by her she starts to try to make a sound through the tape over her mouth.

She, tries to call out hoping this person will help her. Her mild sounds does get the attention of the man running by. She’s by a boardwalk so people come down here early all the time to exercise. The guy had been jogging by when she makes the sound with her mouth. He turns and sees a woman lying on the ground, he first saw that she’s bound, her legs and hands. Then, he sees that she’s naked and also has tape over her mouth.

He, rushes over to Robin who is trying to fight for her life. Trying to fight for Barney, to live for him.

“Miss, are you okay?” The man asks, knowing she isn’t. She shakes her head and he sees that she’s bleeding from her breasts it’s dry blood, and then looks at the blood on the concrete, he sees the blood there from her vagina.

The guy takes his phone out and calls 911. The, police and ambulance comes about three minutes later. They see Robin and help her right away. With, the guy telling the police what happened she is checked over but she is still a little unconscious from bleeding. She starts to shut her eyes again at that moment.

The, paramedics put a passed out Robin into the ambulance and takes her to the nearest hospital. They rush her inside and quickly check her over. She is really still bleeding from her vagina. The blood though from her nipples stopped during the night. But she still bled from her vagina because he stabbed her there the most. He only nicked her nipples he didn’t cut them off.

Her, purse was in the cab so all her information was in there including her phone. Robin was too out of it to tell the paramedics her name and the guy who helped her didn’t say what her name is. They called her a Jane Doe which is what they call woman who are dead or don’t know who they are.

It takes a couple of hours for the doctors and nurses to help Robin. But, one of the nurses had recognized her from the news. It’s been months since she did a live broadcast but she recognized her telling the doctors and other nurses around her when they were checking over Robin and all the injuries she has.

The, nurse looks up her information and finds out that she is married. Robin, had changed her name after she was married, she never stopped using the name Stinson even after they had split. Her information also has Barney as her medical proxy. The information helps the nurse call Barney to tell him about Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cab Robin gets into is a black cab it isn't a yellow taxi those have partition shields so this is a black car that's why it doesn't have a devider.


	13. Darkness Before The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sad times are apon us, for the next few chapters we have some sad things happening but don't worry things will get better.

“Yes, hi is this Barney Stinson?” The nurse asks once he picked up. It had rang once and he picked it right up immediately.

“Yes, who is this?” He asks because the call was a number he didn’t recognize. He had picked up so fast that he didn’t have time to really read the ID on his phone.

“I’m nurse Anne. I’m a nurse here at Lenox Hill hospital. Um, I don’t know how to tell you this, but your wife was brought here this morning. She, was found by the pier down by the Hudson River. She was found by a man who found her when she called for help. She was lying on the ground. She had been bleeding and was raped. She had tape over her mouth and was bound with rope on her feet and hands. She, was beaten pretty badly and she almost...” the nurse pauses and Barney goes numb. He is frozen with the phone against his ear, a tear rolls down his face but he still listens to what the nurse was telling him.

“She almost died. She bled out pretty badly and almost died, she was unconscious when she was brought in here.” Barney’s hand starts shaking and he drops the phone while the nurse keeps talking. He is still frozen in the spot he’s standing in.

Last night, he had been waiting for Robin to come home. She had texted him telling him she’s on her way home but she never showed up. He started to get worried and kept texting and calling her but she never answered. He thought she made an extra stop or something but she never came home. He had been up all night worried that something happened to her. He was right to be worried because something did happen.

“Hello, hello Mr. Stinson are you still there?” The nurse calls out but the phone is on the floor. He picks it up again and tells the nurse he’s coming to the hospital.

He runs out the door with keys, phone and wallet and catches the first cab he sees. He tells the driver where he’s going and as he sits in the cab he started crying more. Robin, was raped. Again, she was found on the ground almost dying. The doctors saved her but she still could have died.

When, Barney gets there he runs inside and asks the reception where he can find Robin Scherbatsky, even though she uses Stinson which he knows. But, he still thought that she stopped using it when they split up. She didn’t, she still uses it for personal use.

“Where’s Robin Scherbatsky?” He says out of breath and in tears.

“Robin who?” The receptionist says, wondering who Barney just asked for.

“Robin, Robin Scherbatsky. She was brought here earlier she was raped.” His voice cracks when he says raped.

“Oh, do you mean Robin Stinson?” Barney nods his head, she still goes by his last name. He wants to smile but it’s not a good time.

“She is still being treated by the doctors.” The receptionist says, Robin is still in with the doctors and nurses helping her. She’s been in surgery for the last two hours.

“Where can I find her? I need to see her.” He says through shaking hands he brushes his hand over his face and eyes, because he’s sweating from running inside the hospital.

“She is still in emergency. There was a lot of bleeding inside her vagina they are working on her. You can go sit in the emergency department.” Barney asks where to go and the receptionist tells him.

He, goes to the section where Robin is being treated and tells the nurse at reception that he’s here. The nurse tells him to sit and be patient because it’s going to be a while until Robin is out of surgery. She had slipped into a coma during the surgery. When she got here she was almost gone. She had passed out and then slipped into a coma about an hour ago.

Barney is stunned, he doesn’t know what to do. He tries to sit but he’s anxious about what’s going on with Robin. He decides to call Lily and Marshall, first because they live closest to where he is in the city.

“Hey, Lil.” He says through shaky voice and hands. His hand can’t stop shaking as he holds the phone.

“Barney, what’s going on?” She asks sounding upbeat when she answered. This is going to be hard to get through but he somehow needs to.

“Uhm, Robin. She had,” he’s having trouble saying this. “Last night she had left work and was coming home. She never made it home, so I got worried and called and texted her but she never responded. She had taken a cab to come home, but she never came. I thought she made a pit stop somewhere but she didn’t. Lil, she was. Raped, last night.” He finally says trying to keep himself from falling apart more.

“Oh my god. Barney that’s horrible, I’m on my way to the hospital where are you?” Lily is shocked that this happened again. She needs to be there for her friends.

“Lenox Hill, she’s really not doing well. She had slipped into a coma.” He tells Lily, whose mouth dropped open even more in shock.

“Okay Barney, Marshall and I will be right there.” She says hanging up.

Barney, doesn’t feel like he can get through another phone conversation so he doesn’t call anyone else. He sits and waits for Lily to show up or for news on Robin. This is bad, even worse than the first rape. Robin, almost died again but this time she had been stabbed multiple times and had been bleeding out profusely ever since last night. She is in a coma, she still might not make it.

It takes 30 minutes for Lily and Marshall to show up because Lily had to tell Marshall what happened he had been at work when she got the call from Barney.

“Barney, Barney.” She runs up to him in tears and hugs him, Marshall is also right behind her.

“I am so sorry this happened again. She doesn’t deserve this.” Lily says hugging him tight.

“No she doesn’t. She doesn’t deserve to have her life turned upside down and ruined because of this, again.” It takes a few minutes for Lily to pull herself off Barney when she does Marshall hugs him saying he’s also sorry about what happened.

“So, what’s going on now? How is she doing?” Marshall asks wanting to know if there was any news on Robin’s condition.

“I don’t know, the nurse said that she had slipped into a coma during surgery. She was bleeding so badly that they had a hard time patching her up because... the blood was coming from her vagina. She was also bleeding on her nipples but that had stopped at some point. She is not doing well. She’s in bad shape.” Barney says bowing his head in is hands.

Lily and Marshall put comforting hands on him but he’s too overcome with emotions he just bawls so emotional over what happened to his wife. It, takes another half hour before he even got a word from anyone on Robin’s condition.

“Barney, Stinson.” A doctor said coming from the surgery room he had been the one who has been treating Robin. He did the surgery on her vagina.

“Yes, is my wife okay?” He asks and the doctor looks at him with a sad look on his face.

“Um, so your wife was brought here and she was pretty banged up. We immediately brought her to surgery because she was bleeding really badly. During surgery she had slipped into a coma. We fixed her up where all the bleeding was, but it was pretty bad. She had several cuts in her vagina area. She was stabbed there with a knife. She had her nipples sliced but it was only nicks she wasn’t bleeding there when she came here. She, also has rope burns on her feet and wrists. She had cuts and bruises on her stomach, legs, chest and back. Her head had a bump on it too, I think it was from hitting her head on the ground. She was laying there all night, luckily though she survived somehow.” Robin is a strong fighter and she would fight for her life. She fought and survived, this woman is too powerful for anyone to kill.

The woman he loves fought, she fought for her life and for him. He knows she did, that’s the only reason she survived this.

Lily, has been clinging onto Barney’s arm and Marshall has his arm on his back, both supporting their friend, because this absolutely devastated Barney.

“I’m really sorry, she’s in a coma right now. It was a really close call but your wife is really strong and I believe she will be okay. She might be in the coma for sometime but she survived.” Barney tries smiling, but it’s a weak smile. He is devastated.

Once the doctor leaves he collapses onto the floor, his legs were getting weak standing so they finally gave in when the doctor left.

Marshall and Lily gather around him trying to comfort him, it doesn’t really help much because he’s bawling, he’s having a breakdown. They knew this would happen, they thought Robin would have another breakdown or never leave the apartment again but she did. But, now Barney is the one who has been strong for her and supportive. He breaks down after keeping himself together this whole time. “We need to call Ted and Tracy.” Barney says after his breakdown. It took him a while to stop crying but when he did he gets up and tells Marshall and Lily that they need to tell Ted and Tracy they don’t know about this yet.

“Okay, I will call them. Lily stay here with him.” Marshall says telling Lily to keep Barney company while he goes to call Ted.

While Marshall goes to call Ted and Tracy Lily sits with Barney and tries to calm him down a little more. The, doctor had said it isn’t the right time for Robin to have visitors. So he has to wait until the doctor or nurses tell him he could go see his wife.

“I can’t believe this happened again. Who would do this? She doesn’t deserve this, just when things were going good this happens, again.” Barney says, now that he’s calmed down he can talk clear and express what he’s feeling and thinking.

“I know, I don’t know who would do this but at least Robin fought. She fought to stay alive. She will be fine, she will wake up and be fine, back to her normal self.” He doesn’t think she will, Barney knows Robin she isn’t going to heal from this. Now she’s physically hurting, she was emotionally hurting for almost two months now. Her mind was so fragile that she knew that something was going to happen. She just thought it would happen in her dreams not in reality again.

“I don’t think she will ever be normal again. Yes she survived this but she won’t ever be okay. She fought but this is once again turning her life into a mess.” Barney knows that Robin won’t ever be okay again, this will always stick in her life, for the rest of her life she’s going to be in pain and never get to live a normal life.

“Barney,” she waits for him to look at her. “She will be fine, okay. You know why she fought? She fought because of you. She fought to stay alive so she can be with you until she grows old and you die together. She doesn’t want to go yet, she loves you too much to leave you alone again.” He’s crying again, he knows she fought for him and for them but this is still going to affect their lives and she won’t ever be the same woman he loves.

Ted and Tracy arrive 45 minutes later but they get to the hospital. It’s now 10 in the morning when they get there. Ted had been going to work and Tracy had taken the call. Marshall told them what happened and they came as quickly as they could rushing to the city so they can be there for their friends.

“So, how is she now? Any news yet?” Ted asks wondering is there was any update on Robin’s condition.

“No, not yet but hopefully soon.” Lily says. They are sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear some news on Robin’s condition. She’s still in a coma and it’s been three hours since the surgery.

“Okay. I’m sorry this happened Barney. I really thought she would be safe. She had two whole months trying to recover and then this happens again. She survived but what now? She might not wake up.” Ted, says not understanding why this is happening again. Just when Robin was getting her life back.

“She will, I know her. She will wake up, she survived this. She survived the other time as well, she is strong and isn’t going to give up.” Barney is confident that Robin will wake up, her body just needs to heal and recover from what just happened. She survived and will be okay. He knows she fought to stay alive for him so she will fight to get her body to heal so she can wake up and live her life with Barney the way she wanted to.

They sit quiet for a while then a nurse came in the room to inform them that Robin can now have visitors. She is still in a coma but the doctor thinks she won’t wake up yet so maybe some loving support will help her recover quicker.

“Barney, Stinson you can go see your wife now.” The nurse says, it’s been four hours now sitting and waiting for an update he has been getting antsy and worried that he might not get to see her. Now that she can he’s relieved and without another word he goes and follows the nurse to the room Robin has been placed in after the surgery.

“So, the lights in the room are dimmed, because she can’t have any brightness. She had a concussion when she hit her head so there is a bandage around her head. There are also bandages all over the more infected and bad parts of her body. Her feet is wrapped and so is her hands due to the rope burns. Her body is very delicate right now so be careful with touching too much, don’t press down too hard on the bandaged spots those are the more damaged areas. She can have visitors but only a couple at a time. Don’t make too much noise it will disturb her recovery. But, don’t worry too much about her being in the coma. She is conscious but her body is shut down. If you need anything let me or the other nurses know.” The nurse finally leaves and he’s alone with her in the room.

It’s quiet and dim in here too quiet but he pulls up and chair and sits down beside the bed. Her hands are wrapped but he still gently takes her hand in his brushing her fingers that weren’t covered with the bandage. She looks so fragile and small laying on the bed, still and all bruised and battered. Barney, wishes that he was there the first time this happened, he should have been there to hold her hand and help her recover from it. But she was so scared of what he might say or do, she thought that he would have ran, gotten mad or never talk to her again. But, he wouldn’t have, he would have been there and helped her through the aftermath of it. She was emotionally traumatized for the last two months, now three months because this affected her so much that she was emotionally withdrawn and still in a fragile state of mind. She tries to move but then this happens.

He sits with her holding her hand and talking in a low voice. He wishes that he could go back to before they decided to get that divorce, they would be happy and Robin wouldn’t be so terrified for her life, she wouldn’t have gotten drunk and raped she would be happy and living her life. But, she’s in a coma after getting raped again.

A tear comes down his cheek again and he starts to cry as he talks and tries to get her to come back to him.


	14. A Little Bit Of Happiness

Barney, sits with Robin after everyone had left. It’s been a long day for him. It’s 7 o’clock now and he’s been here all day ever since he got the call about what had happened to Robin. The gang had left a few minutes ago and he wanted to stay with Robin, the staff at the hospital had kicked their friends out, and him as well but he convinced them that he wants to stay the night with Robin to keep her company. He knows she needs him right now, even if she is still in a coma and might not be able to hear what everyone around her is saying. It’s been so emotional for him today, he was so worried about her. Last night, he had gotten a text saying she was on her way home but she never showed up. He got worried but didn’t think anything happened...

“I’m done with work I’ll be home soon.” The text said, he smiled and “I’ll be waiting for you.” They keep texting for a while but then their communication had stopped it was about 8 o’clock.

It was around 9 when he began to get worried because she had left work at 7 and it wouldn’t have taken long for her to get home because WWN studio is in midtown it’s only a short ride uptown from there. He started to text her first wondering where she is, he sent a few texts that were never returned. And then he started calling her, now scared that something happened.

Ever, since Robin had gotten back to being herself again they had been in a really good and happy place. He decided to really put an end to the divorce so he called his lawyer and told him that he doesn’t want the divorce anymore. So, he and Robin are still officially married. They had celebrated their not-divorce by going out for the day. They had a picnic during the day because the weather was good. Then, went to the movies and then to dinner. It was a really good day for them.

It has been two and a half months since the rape Robin really wanted to get her life back, she still went to therapy and it worked to get her to go back to work, she had taken the rest of June and July to recover but she wanted to go back to work before the dreams started. Therapy and work helped her move forward with her life and with Barney who had been there for her every day. But he also needed to find a job so he started looking and found a great job with a high ranking bank and it’s only been two weeks at this new job.

They had the best time focusing on their relationship and so Barney wanted to celebrate Robin getting back to being herself again, their reunion and that they were both in good places in their lives.

FLASHBACK

“So, now that we are officially not divorced. I propose a toast, to us and our legen... wait for it... because we are not divorced. Dary... relationship.” They clinged their glasses and smiled knowing now that they are together forever and will never be apart again.

“I am so happy we aren’t divorced.” She said, giving him a big smile incredibly happy that she has him back and won’t ever lose him again.

“Me too. I was so depressed and lonely when we were apart. I had wanted to call you many times but I didn’t think you wanted that so I didn’t. But I did get every message you sent, some were when you were drunk and some were really sad. Like you really needed me. You never called me to actually say that you needed me or wanted me back when you weren’t drunk so I didn’t respond because I didn’t think you would be happy about me calling.” He really did want to call her many times in those three months but he didn’t think she would want him to call her. She did...

“I had missed you, a lot. So I did want you to call me. Even if most of those times I was drunk. But you should have called because I had missed you and missed hearing your voice. You always knew how to calm me down or talk me down whenever something stresses me out. I was alone, lonely and I needed my partner to be there...” she pauses sadly looking down then back up with tears in her eyes. “To talk to, to tell things to, to hold my hand when I was going through a depression. That’s why I started drinking. I just needed my best friend. And you weren’t there, I drank more and that’s how I ended up...” she makes a big gulping sound and more tears come down.

He takes her hand and says “I know, don’t worry about it.” With his touch she calms down from going there. She has talked about what happened but it is still a little hard for her to talk about it and not get overwhelmed with emotions.

“I needed you many times but I thought you would still be mad at me for what happened between us so I never had the courage to actually call you when I was sober. I did want to but thought you would be mad and not take me seriously. I never should have let you go in the first place. I didn’t think I would need you that much when I was traveling and alone. I really was alone and unhappy without you.” She’s sobbing, this is hard for her to express her feelings about those three months spent without him. She was miserable and didn’t know how to deal with the loss of his presence every day.

“Hey.” He says pulling over his chair to sit next to her. He puts an arm around her back rubbing her upper back and his hand over hers.

“I loved you, always have. If you felt that you were lonely and unhappy I would have been there. I was unhappy and miserable without you too. I came home that day and the apartment was so quiet that it was a little weird being there alone. I was so used to you being there that I never felt that lonely in my own home before we got married. I was alone, lonely, sad, a little bitter and I missed your presence in the apartment and in my life. I had started to drink too, a lot and had been depressed I had stayed home a lot depressed because I had lost you and I didn’t know what to do with myself once I realized you weren’t coming back to the apartment again. So, once I started to drink I had been so drunk at one time that Lily saw me and knew something was going on with me that’s why I had to tell her what happened with us. I was okay again after that time but I still missed you. When you sent those messages I was so sad because you sounded so regretful and unhappy but I was unsure if you actually wanted to hear from me so I didn’t call you back. Now, though I know I should have.” He regrets the fight and asking for the divorce but what he regrets most is not calling her to tell her he doesn’t want to divorce her, he wants to be with her and he is sorry for his bad mood during those months before and on that day in Argentina.

“I wanted you to. You should have called, I wanted to hear from you but I was sad when you didn’t. I regretted everything too, I just really needed you.” He pulls her into him and they hug.

This, was the beginning of the rest of their lives. After this, they broke apart and then he asked her something she didn’t expect him to do on this day.

“Robin, I never ever want to be without you again. I love you, and never will not love you. Will you marry me? Again, I want this occasion to be the beginning of the rest of our lives.” With tears in her eyes she nods and says.

“Yes, I absolutely will marry you again.” They kiss and then hug knowing that everything will be okay. They are together, just got engaged again and regret ever asking for a divorce. They are going to be together for the rest of their lives.

END OF FLASHBACK

Barney, knew that that moment was unplanned but he also knew that he couldn’t go on without asking her after the emotions that were expressed. Robin, had her engagement ring, she had been wearing it around her neck since they got back together, he took the ring off her neck and put it back where it belonged on her finger. He had started to wear his ring again, about a month ago he put it on and never took it off again. This was the best time to ask her to marry him again, this time they are going to do things right. It was truly the second most happiest moment of their lives.

And, now Robin is fighting for her life. Just when they thought they’ll be all right again this happens. He almost lost her again, but somehow she survived and he hopes that she will pull through and get better so she can wake up. So they can be together and figure out what to do next.

Barney, hadn’t informed her parents yet about what had happened, her parents don’t know that she was raped twice and almost died. So, he pauses being with Robin in the room to go make some calls.

“Yes, hi Genevieve. This is Barney Stinson, I have some news to tell you about.” He first called her mother because this is the more easier call to make. Her mother is a little crazy sometimes but she’s easy to talk to and he likes her, he gets along with her. Ever since he met her they quickly bonded and now have a great friendship.

“Oh, hi Barney it’s been a while since I talked to you.” She says, it has been like a year since they talked so it is nice to hear from her son in law again.

“I know. So, I am calling you to tell you that... something horrible had happened to Robin. We, had been going through some relationship stuff, a few months ago we split up and we did almost divorce. But, we didn’t. However when we were apart, one night she had gotten really drunk and a guy helped her to her room. He had been nice but then... he, got angry and raped her. Robin was raped and almost died. She didn’t die, she survived it. But, then again last night she was on her way back home. She never showed. She, um was raped again. This time much more worse things happened. She is in the hospital, she’s in a coma right now.” While talking Genevieve had started to cry and he could hear her sobbing on the other end of the line.

“Oh, my god. My baby, is she okay though? Why didn’t you tell me this before?” She asks, wondering why Robin and Barney never told her that Robin was raped.

“She’s in a coma, she survived this attack but she was so brutally tortured, stabbed and beat up that she was clinging to life. She had slipped into a coma earlier today and she’s been in it for the whole day.” He really hopes she wakes up this is hard for him to get through but he does.

“Oh no, but she will be fine right?” Genevieve asks now scared for her daughters life.

“Yes, hopefully she will wake up soon. Her body is shut down and trying to heal but her mind is still there. She’s fighting, she is a strong woman she will pull through I know she will.” He has faith in Robin to recover and wake up, she is strong enough to have survived another attack. She will be okay, Barney knows she is fighting for him, to survive for him.

“Okay, my daughter is strong. Please give her my concerned love, tell her I love her.” Genevieve is so shocked and saddened for her daughter she wishes she could be there for her.

“I will, I will call you when she wakes up.” If she wakes up he thought. She will, he knows it.

He hangs up and then with a heavy sigh he called her father. Her father lives in the city so hopefully he can get him to come see her.

“Mr. Scherbatsky it’s Barney Stinson calling I need to tell you something.” Barney, was hoping to get through this without getting mad at him. He knows that Robin’s father will say something he doesn’t like and he’ll get mad so he’s going to try to stay calm.

“Yes, what can I do for you son in law?” He says, he’s ever so persistent with his tone and the way he talks, not just to him but to everyone.

“Um, I need to tell you something and you need to not say something rude because this is a really difficult situation to talk about. A few months ago, Robin and I had been going through some relationship stuff. It had broken us up for three month. Robin had been traveling a lot at the time, it caused some tension and unhappiness between us. Then, in June she had been on an assignment in The Dominican Republic she had been depressed and sad because we had filed for divorce and the papers were sent to her. So, she had gotten drunk and a guy had been sitting next to her. He helped her upstairs to her room when she got too tipsy to walk on her own. They get to her room... and well, he raped her. He brutally raped, tortured and beat her pretty badly. She was able to survive the attack. But, she hadn’t been in the best mindset in the last two months. The guy who raped her had threatened her life, she took the threats seriously. So she had bad dreams about the attack. Well, those dreams had come true. She’s been attacked again, this time much worse than last time. She’s in the hospital, she’s in a coma and fighting for her life.” He’s trying to not get too emotional but he can’t seem to not stop the tears from coming from his eyes as he talks.

“I just wanted to tell you, so you can come see her.” He holds his breath hoping that Robin Sr doesn’t irritate him and make him mad and regret calling.

“Well, that is her fault. She was taught to fight back, she should have fought the guy off. She knows better than to let someone she doesn’t know into her life.” This makes Barney ball his fist up knowing that Robin’s dad would say something like this but he stayed calm.

“Um, Mr. Scherbatsky you don’t understand. Your daughter was beaten pretty bad, she was stabbed and almost died. She almost died twice because she was raped and beaten. I know you care about her so just be nice about this and don’t say things like that again.” He hangs up, not wanting to hear what Robin Sr would say he couldn’t deal with his attitude.

After, calling Robin’s dad Barney calls his mother because she doesn’t know what’s going on with his life or Robin’s. She doesn’t know about the almost divorce or the first rape. So, he calls his mother to tell her about this current situation.

“Yes, mom it’s me.” He says keeping his voice low and calm. This will be more easier than talking to Robin’s dad because his mom is understanding and doesn’t get mad fast about things like this situation.

“Hi dear, how are you I haven’t heard from you in a while.” He hadn’t kept in touch with his mother due to traveling with Robin, work and him leaving GNB and the problems he and Robin had. He hadn’t had the chance to call or go see her in the last year and a half.

“Yes, I know and I did want to call I’ve just been unable to because I was busy traveling and doing other things.” Other things like almost divorcing the love of my life, and helping her get through the worst thing anyone is put through.

“So, what’s up how are things?” Loretta asks wondering how her son is doing in his life.

“Um, not great. Last night, Robin had left work and was coming home. I had waited for her to come she had texted that she was on her way. But she never made it home, so I got worried. I called and texted her all night she never responded. I got a call this morning saying that she was found down at the river. She had been tied up, beaten and raped. Mom, she’s in the hospital and in a coma. She almost...” He gets choked up with emotions but pulls through. “She almost died.” She almost died twice due to being raped. He doesn’t say but thinks it.

“Oh my god, honey that’s horrible.” Loretta is horrified about what she just heard, nobody should go through that not woman it shocked and saddened her.

“How is she doing now?” Loretta asks shocked at what happened to her daughter in law. She and Robin did become close after the wedding but Loretta hadn’t talked to her or her son in a long time so she thought things were going well for them. This news is heartbreaking for her. She had her hand on her heart after Barney said that Robin was raped.

“She’s doing... not great. She’s in a coma, she had surgery and slipped into a coma this morning. She was stabbed in her vagina and has bruises and marks on multiple places on her body. It was pretty bad, she was bleeding a lot. She also had her nipples cut and they were bleeding too, at some point. She’s trying to fight she’s still fighting. Her mind is there but her body is just too beat up to function at the moment.” He has to sit down because his legs were shaking he felt like he would faint at any minute.

“Oh, wow. I am so sorry this happened to her. She doesn’t deserve this, nobody does.” No she doesn’t, she didn’t do anything wrong it was that rapist.

Barney knows this guy found her and came back to do the job he threatened her with. But, she is strong and is surviving this, she’s going to be okay. She’s fighting for him, for them and that gives Barney hope that she will wake up and be okay.

“So, mom if you want to come visit I’ll be here for a while. I’m not going to leave her side, she needs me there.” Because she was terrified this was going to happen and it has and her mind wasn’t just messing with her. She knew this guy would come back for her.

“Yes, of course I will. What hospital are you at?” She really wants to be there for her son and wife, they are both important to her and she hadn’t seen them in a while.

“Lenox Hill, room 704.”

“Okay, I’ll come tomorrow morning I just have to tell Sam.” Things between Loretta and Sam has been going well ever since their wedding, they had moved in together two years ago and they had gotten engaged shortly after that. Sam is good for her, she deserved happiness and Sam has made her happy.

“Thanks see you then.” He hangs up and collapses his face into his hands. He couldn’t hold it together anymore he starts bawling and finally lets this situation wash over him.

Barney, is no longer going to sit and do nothing. His wife is fighting for her life and he needs to do something to get this guy out of their lives once and fall all. Robin can’t do anything, he needs to tell the police who Robin didn’t want to tell because she was raped in another country. But, he knows this guy is here somewhere in the city and he had raped another woman. He needs to do something before the guy attacks another innocent woman.

He, gets up from sitting in the chair in the waiting room after calling those he needed to. He goes back to Robin’s room and sits with her for the night. Tomorrow, he is going to the police, this ends now he is done thinking that Robin will be okay. She won’t be, this will continue to destroy her life and Barney can’t have that happen.


	15. Finding Santos

Barney, knew he had to find this guy who raped his wife twice. Once he got away with not killing her but warning her. Twice, he tries to kill her but didn’t he probably thinks he did. But, Robin and another woman was raped by this man and he’s out there in the city somewhere. Barney needs to put this guy in jail, he needs to tell the police what this guy did.

“Hey, Barney there was something that Robin had with her when she was found.” One of the nurses who have been taking care of Robin had come into the room. It’s been two days since Robin’s attacked but it wasn’t until now that the staff here had given him her wedding ring, they held Robin’s ring since she was brought here.

“Oh, okay thanks.” The nurse gives him Robin’s wedding ring but she was also wearing her engagement ring she promised not to take it off again after they got engaged again.

“Um, was this all that was found with Robin?” He asks wondering if this was the only thing that Robin had on her the other night.

“Yeah, there was nothing else. Her clothes were off her body and weren’t with her when she was found, she didn’t have any personal information so we had to call her a Jane Doe when she first arrived here. Nurse Anne had recognized her from the news and looked her information up that’s how she found out that she was married. But, Robin was fully naked when she was found so there was nothing on her just the one ring.” The nurse says and he nods wondering what happened to Robin’s engagement ring.

“Thanks.” He says and the nurse leaves.

Barney, sits with Robin who’s still in the coma she hadn’t moved or anything in two days. He’s being patient but he needs her to wake up so he could talk to her. He, wondered where her ring is she loves that ring and would never take it off again she kept it with her when they were apart for those three months. Her wedding ring is here but not the engagement ring.

He thinks for a while and realizes that the rapist had probably took it after he raped her and she wasn’t able to move or talk or do anything but stay on the ground fighting for her life. He needs to do something so he is.

A little while later Lily came to visit and Barney asks her to sit and keep Robin company while he goes out somewhere. He hadn’t left her side in two days, so he hadn’t gotten a chance to go to the police. He doesn’t know who this guy is or his name but he’s going to try to have the police find him so he can put him in jail.

FLASHBACK

“Let’s see if you can survive my knife this time.” The guy tells her as he lays on top of her stabbing her vagina with the knife.

She is laying there tied up and can’t do anything. He has already stabbed and hit and pounded into her while laying there naked on concrete. This guy is so mad that he’s going to kill her it’s only a matter of time until she’s gone.

Robin, lays there and tries to think about happy things. The moment last week when Barney re-proposed to her she was so happy. He had taken her ring, her engagement ring and took it off her neck and then the chain that held it for the last few months.

“Robin, Scherbatsky I love you and I don’t want to be without you again. Will you marry me again?” She says yes right away and then he slips the ring back on her finger where it belongs after they kissed.

She loves him so much that she had kept that ring and never gave it back. She had been avoiding him those three months they were apart. She didn’t want to go home and face him, she didn’t want to believe that her marriage was over. This ring is a piece of herself, a piece of her heart. Barney is her heart and that’s what represents their relationship. She had put the ring onto a chain in April and put it around her neck. She wasn’t wearing it the night of the rape but she still had it.

She, had taken it out of her bag when she got the papers to sign, then went to the mini bar and got a vodka from it. She drinks it but it’s not enough she drinks the scotch that was next to the vodka but the memories of her marriage had gotten her to go down to the bar in the hotel and get more drunk. She needed to try to forget but she didn’t. She calls Barney three times once around 8, then around 10 and then the last call she was too wasted to talk properly so she calls him at 11.30 each call she made went either right to voicemail or rang a few times and then went to voicemail because he didn’t pick up.

“Barney, I love you. Please forgive me, I’m sitting here with this big glass of scotch and I miss sharing this with you. Come share it with me.” She hangs up and that’s when the guy next to her asked her why she’s so emotional and getting drunk. She wasn’t clear headed to know who this guy is, she thought he was Barney who came to share the scotch with her. It wasn’t, it was about 12 midnight when she gets kicked out and that’s when her life changed.

“No, no.” She tries to say through the tape over her mouth. But she can’t make clear sounds just soft no’s as she struggles a little and moves sideways left, right, then right, left but the guy keeps stabbing her he then licks the blood from her nipples and when he was done he gets up.

The guy, takes her left hand and opens her fist taking the engagement ring off her finger. She keeps moving and saying no through tears but he didn’t care. He takes the ring then says “this is going to be a great pawning gift for finally killing you slut.” He gets back in the car and drives off with her purse on the back floor and her phone on the backseat of the cab.

END OF FLASHBACK

So, that’s how her ring was not on her when she was found. Barney knows this guy probably did take it thinking he killed her. So, now he needs to find this guy and put him in jail.

“Hi, I need to talk to someone about a rape. My wife was brutally attacked two nights ago and I need someone to help me find the guy who raped her.” Barney, knew with little information that he can’t tell the police who this guy is. But, he’ll try because he can’t just do nothing this guy is still out there and will attack again. He’s done so three time already this needs to end.

“Okay, Sir can you please sit down I’ll get someone to help you.” The secretary says getting up to find someone to help Barney.

“Yes, hi I’m officer Billy Douglas. How may I help you?” He asks Barney, after he waited a few minutes to talk to someone.

“I’m Barney Stinson and I need to talk to you about a rape. Well, three rapes. My wife was brutally raped and almost killed by a man who likes to rape and torture women. He raped my wife twice and another woman not too long ago. It was the same M.O he used with my wife the first time he raped her.” Barney says sitting down with the police officer hoping this guy can help him, this needs to end now.

“Okay. Do you know who the guy who attacked your wife is?” The officer asks wanting to know if Barney knows who the guy who’s attacking these women are.

“I don’t really have much information to go on. My wife never told me his name but I do know the guy is Latino, I think he’s from The Dominican Republic which is where he raped my wife the first time. He has a bald head, shaved I think. He likes to wear black and Nike sneakers. That’s all the info I know. My wife is in a coma so I can’t ask her more information on him. The guy had beaten her and stabbed her repeatedly she had been clinging to life. She slipped into a coma two days ago.” The officer feels bad for Barney but he’s going to try to help him.

“Is this guy here in the city?” The officer asks, if he’s here maybe he can try to make a case of this.

“I think so, my wife was raped here. She was down by the river when she was found the other morning. I think he’s from The Dominican Republic but I’m not sure if he lives here or there.” With what Barney knows this guy is Hispanic and does things in a repeated pattern that’s what Robin had told him when she was going to therapy.

“Okay, I think I can look into this. It might take some time due to not knowing the guys name but I think I can put a case together and get some detectives on the case.” Barney is relieved that this kind officer is helping him. He thought he would have had to plead with him to get help but he didn’t and that makes this easier.

“Thank you, you were a big help. My wife has been on a ventilator for two days I don’t know if she’s ever going to wake up the guy also threatened her came back and raped her again, this time he nearly did kill her.” The officer had given Barney his information and Barney gave him his so they can keep in touch. The officer is going to look into this and let him know what’s going on. And he told Barney to let him know when his wife wakes up.

Barney, is relieved because this guy is out there and is probably going to rape another woman so Barney hopes that they find him. But, also he needs Robin to wake up because he needs to talk to her to get this guys name.

When, he returns to the hospital Lily is still with Robin sitting and quietly talking to her. She still hasn’t moved or shown any signs that she’s going to wake up but Barney still has hope she will.

“Hey, any changes?” He asks coming into the room.

“No sorry, nothing yet.” Lily says looking sadly at him.

“So where did you go?” Lily asks, Barney had ran out of there when she first got here he didn’t tell her where he was going.

“I went to talk to the police about this. I went to the nearest station and asked if they can help me find this guy. He’s raped Robin twice and another woman this guy needs to be put away and out of her and my life forever.” Barney takes another chair and sits on the other side of Robin’s bed, he takes her hand that is still wrapped and then looks at Lily again.

“Wow, so what are they going to do?” Lily asks wondering if the police will do something about this guy.

“The officer I talked to said that he’s going to look into it. I didn’t have a lot of information I didn’t know his name but Robin told me that the guy had been wearing black, had a shaved head and is Hispanic, Dominican I think. That’s all I could go on but the officer said he’ll look into it and let me know what he finds. He was nice about this, I didn’t think they would be but he’s going to help me... and Robin.” He is going to get this guy put away, probably not before he kills him himself first.

He would get his private investigator on this too he needs to contact him when he gets a chance. Right now though, he needs to stay here and hope that Robin wakes up.

“I really hope they find him he needs to be put away for life for what he did.” Lily says, hating that Barney and Robin had been put through this hell after trying to put it behind them so they can have a normal life together but this guy is still out there so hopefully the police detectives find this guy.


	16. Robin Wakes Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a pattern with these rapes. First it was Robin alone in a different country, now it's revenge/cab rape, and towards the end there will be something else, no spoilers just letting you know that Barney is with Robin in some way during these rapes it's important to this story that Barney gets her through all of them even if he isn't there he is there with her in some way she's surviving because of Barney.

“Hey, Robin I’m still here.” It’s day three for Robin in the hospital, Barney has been here the whole time she’s been here. Holding her hand and talking hoping that she will wake up.

Yesterday, afternoon she had started to show some signs of improvement. The doctor said that her vital signs are good, her heart rate is normal, her cuts and bruises some have healed some have not. Her wrists and legs are still bruised with the marks of the rope when she was tightly tied up for hours. But, there is some swelling still inside her vagina from the stabbings. That was the worst place on her body that was damaged. Her head too has the bump on it still but the swelling there has gone down so Robin is improving.

Barney thinks she will wake up soon maybe in the next few hours, or even a day or two. She is fighting and is not giving up without a fight, she is definitely fighting for him. His love for her has slowly started to heal her and he thinks that maybe she can hear what he’s been saying to her for the last two days. He is less worried that she won’t make a full recovery.

“So, I had been thinking. When you wake up, we should probably take a trip somewhere just to get out of the city. We can maybe get married again which is what I know you want. Our lives will be happy and you won’t have to worry about anything. I am never going to leave you, I promised you I won’t and I’m keeping that promise. You really are my one true love and our love for each other is mighty, it’s strong and powerful. We had found our way back to each other three times already. You never gave up hope that I still loved you. Even if you thought I didn’t I still did, I always will and never will stop loving you. My life is alway better with you in it and I want you to keep fighting because I can’t live without you by my side. It’s like what I told you, I can’t live a day without you, I am with you for the rest of my life. You can’t leave me, not again and not in this way. My love, keep holding on and I will keep fighting for you.” He’s starting to cry now as he talks to Robin hoping that she will give him more signs that she’s improving and will wake up soon.

“Please, wake up we need to talk.” He bows his head sadly into her side while holding her hand gently in his.

As, he sits in tears holding her hand she starts to move her fingers a little which Barney had felt in his own hand.

“Robin, did you move your hand?” He asks startled by her hand moving in his.

“If you did move it again.” He gets up hoping that the movement he felt in his hand was not in his imagination.

“Please, give me another sign that you're waking up.” He kisses her on the forehead lightly hoping that with his gentle lips she can feel it.

She moves her fingers again and that’s when he calls for someone to come to the room.

“Yes, my wife is moving her fingers can someone come in here please?” He knows she’s waking up, his touch and words have been helping her heal. “Babe, can you feel me? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?” He says hoping that she’s slowly coming into consciousness.

A minute later Robin begins to open her eyes.

“Mrs. Stinson, can you look at me?” The nurse asks once Robin’s eyes are open.

She nods her head which is kind of a struggle for her but she still does it, and Barney smiles happy to see her eyes open.

“Can you hear me?” The nurse asks, she can hear but the nurse just wants to test her hearing.

Robin nods again, Barney feels relief go through his body. His wife is awake, three days here in a coma she opens her eyes and instantly looked at Barney he knew right then that she fought for him.

“Is she going to be okay?” Barney asks after the nurse looks Robin over.

“It looks like it, she’ll make a full recovery.” After this the doctor comes in the room and checks Robin as well.

He, first checks her vitals which were normal. Then he checked her vision and her hearing. Then checks her head, there was a bump on the back of her head that was pretty bad two days ago but that had gone down a lot more today. Then, the doctor checks her hands and feet to see how the burns on them are doing. They had been healing well, you can’t see much of the burn prints on her feet and wrists as much anymore. Then he checks her stomach and her breasts and nipples which were bleeding on the night she was raped. Then, finally he checks her back and then the worst of her injuries is her vagina. She had many cuts, swelling and bruising there in the last two days. It seems like her body is healing but her vagina and the scratches on her back haven’t yet.

“She is doing really well, but her back still has scratch marks and some bruises there, and her vagina still has some swelling and is still bruised there, but she will make a full recovery which is good.” The doctor says after checking Robin and all her injuries.

“That’s great, thanks for helping her.” Barney is so glad Robin’s okay now, she fought and won and he’s never been so thankful to God that she’s awake.

“No problem, Robin is a strong woman she’s one heck of a fighter. She’s on the road to healing and it seems like you had helped her heal more quicker.” Barney nods knowing that Robin did fight for her life for Barney and for them. She was not ready to leave him yet. They are going to grow old together and be happy and he is not resting until that rapist is off the streets.

“If you need me I will be here the rest of the day.” The doctor says before leaving.

Barney sits back down next to Robin’s bed smiling.

“Hey, it’s really good to see those beautiful eyes again.” He says holding her hand lightly in his again.

“So, what happened?” Robin says, her voice is scratchy and rough, sore because she just woke up from being in a coma for three days.

Barney gets up seeing that her mouth is dry and can’t really talk well, he gets her water. He takes the water putting it up to her mouth and she takes a slow sip.

“You don’t remember?” He asks, he thought she would remember when she woke up but it seems she doesn’t.

“No, not really.” She says, her throat is so dry she can barely talk.

“Well, can you take what I’m going to tell you? Because you just woke up from being in a coma for three days.” This is going to probably hurt her, he doesn’t want that it’s hard for him to talk about this but he tries to.

“I can, I will try not to get upset or anything.” She doesn’t know what is going on she’s forgotten what happened to her, she doesn’t know why she’s in this hospital bed.

“You had left work a few days ago and were coming home, I think you took a cab. You told me you were on your way home but you never showed. Robin, you were raped, you were found the next morning by the Hudson River by the boardwalk. A nice man had found you and you were brought here after that.” She thinks she remembers what happened she just needed a reminder.

“Oh, so I’ve been here for three days?” She asks after hearing how long she’s been here.

“Yes, three days. You had slipped into a coma during surgery and been here for three day recovering from your injuries.” He looks so sad, so tired, sad, worn out it saddens her.

“So, tell me how did I get here?” She asks wanting to know again because her mind is a little fuzzy about what happened on that night she was raped.

He, begins with the text she sent and the conversation they had the other night when she was on her way home. This helps her remember what happened to her.

FLASHBACK

“Bitch, if you don’t shut the fuck up I will shoot you.” She’s unbuttoning her shirt when she had talked back to him, he waves the gun in her face and tells her to shut up after she keeps talking through tears.

“Please, I just want to go home. I didn’t do anything to you, I told sure but I didn’t do that to make you think I didn’t take you seriously.” She’s shaking and crying as she gets to the last button on her blouse.

“I don’t care, you didn’t take my threat seriously so now you’re going to pay. Now, shut up and lay down.” She lays down, and her shirt is now open and it reveals her beige bra.

He takes his hand and opens the shirt wide and runs his hand from her breasts down to her stomach stopping at the top of her still buttoned pants. Then, he switches hands and uses the one with the gun in it, giving her a warning. If she moves, talks or disobeys him he will shoot her. And, then slips his other hand inside her bra feeling her up but doesn’t take it off.

“You stupid little slut, if you talk back, complain, fight me or don’t listen to me I will shoot you right now.” He runs the gun from her throat down her chest then takes it off.

She doesn’t say or do anything after that he lets this guy control her every move. She’s so scared she doesn’t know what to do.

He, touches her breasts and nipples he’s trying to get her worked up by touching her in places he thinks she likes him touching but she doesn’t.

“Take off your bra.” Instead of him taking her clothes off or ruining them he lets her take off her own clothing. She takes off her bra and he continues touching her breasts and nipples playing with her there for a while he sure loves her breasts and the left side of her body which weirds her out.

He runs his hand over her breasts then down her stomach.

“Unbutton your pants, slowly.” He tells her he doesn’t once put his gun down he keeps it in his hand as a warning. If she disobeys, talks back or makes him more angry he will pull out his knife right then but he doesn’t yet tell her or show her his knife.

“Unzip them, slowly.” She unzips her pants as slowly as she can and asks him why is he doing this.

“Because you didn’t listen, I warned you but you had to be a little bitch and told everyone you know that I raped you. Now, shut up and do as I say.” He’s real mad, she is terrified of this guy he is going to kill her.

“Pull your pants down to your ankles.” When her pants are down her underwear is revealed she’s wearing beige underwear it matches with her bra. “And don’t take them off.” He runs the gun over her underwear teasing her pussy with it.

“Now, turn around and lay on your stomach.” He demands moving back a little into the front seat. He gets the rope and tape he has on the floor.

“Please, let me go.” She says now laying on her stomach.

“Put your hands behind your back, and shut up how many times do I have to tell you?” She shuts up and puts her hands behind her back. He takes the rope and ties it tightly on her wrists.

When he’s done tying her hands he tells her to turn back on her back and lay there and don’t move. She stays still after laying back on her back.

Santos takes the tape, duct tape and puts it over her mouth. She starts moving and fighting him saying no but he slaps her. He then ties her feet with another rope after taking off her pants. Her clothing, her shirt, pants and bra are all off her body now. Santos, takes her clothes and puts them on the floor in the backseat.

He sticks his hand inside her underwear a little and touches her pussy sticking his fingers all the way in then taking them out.

“I see you’re still wet for me. I knew you wanted more that’s why you told people. Well, you’re going to get more.” He pulls her underwear down taking them off and then immediately sticks his fingers inside her wet pussy again. He pokes her more like stabs her with his nails, he’s not teasing her this time he’s simply going for hurting her.

“I really like your pussy but remember when I told you my knife would go inside here if you told people what I did? Well, it just might tonight if you don’t stop fighting me.” He slaps her again but she still complains, her wrists are hurting and now her pussy is hurting due to his nails digging into her.

“Shut up and stop fighting me bitch.” He then gets so mad that he unlocks the door and pulls her out by her legs that are bound by the rope.

He was going to rape her in the car but he got frustrated and more mad so he pulls her out of the car.

Her, head hits the ground really hard and now she’s laying on the ground naked, bound and taped, she’s hurting and crying and can’t do anything but take what this guy is doing to her. He, lays on top of her and starts to molest her more. He uses one hand on her breasts and the other in her pussy. Her head hurts and so does the rest of her body. He finishes with the foreplay and stands up. She’s on the ground watching him unzip his pants after he takes out a knife, and then he pulls them down along with his boxers. He takes off his pants then lays back on top of her he enters her in one quick motion causing her back to rub against the ground she’s laying on. He roughly bangs her while cursing her out and roughly squeezing her breasts.

He, finishes sometime later and pulls out of her and stands up.

“Well, this was great but now for the finish.” He takes his knife and starts to stab her vagina with it then nicks her nipples licking the blood off.

She thought at first he was giving her another warning but he just went and stabbed her anyway. She starts to bleed and feels herself seeing the light. She’s going, but still can hear the guy say something. He stands up again and then takes her engagement ring.

“This will be a nice pawning gift for me for finally killing you bitch.” She lays there and he takes off.

END OF FLASHBACK

“I remember.” She says, now starting to cry.

“I was so worried about you that night I stayed up waiting for you but you never showed. When I got that call that you were raped again I thought you had died. When they said you didn’t I was relieved. I was never more scared than hearing that you were brutally attacked again by this guy. How did he find you?” Barney asks after Robin started to get her voice back. She now can talk a little better.

“He, apparently has been here for two months he knows everything, Barney he knows about you and our friends and family. I think he was stalking me for those two months. He faked his status and got into he taxi union. He drives a cab, he said he drives for the company but I don’t believe it. He stole that cab found where I work and saw me leaving. I waved for a taxi and he was the one who stopped for me. I hadn’t payed attention to what he was doing so when I looked up I was in a dark area it was almost 8 o’clock at night. He stopped the car and turned around. He had a gun, this time he used a gun at first then he used a knife. He raped me, again. At gun and knife point this time. He tied my hands and feet together and assaulted me then pulled me out of the car and assaulted me more, that is when he pulled out a knife and stabbed me. He took my ring and then took off.” Well, now he knows the story this is good for him he can tell the police about this.

“I have your wedding ring, I’m surprised that he didn’t take that too. What did he do with the ring?” That ring is a family heirloom and a meaningful thing in their relationship he needs to get that ring back.

“He said he’s pawning it. He thinks he really killed me this time.” Barney thinks maybe this guy had just took it and kept it, who knows what he did with it.

“I am so glad he didn’t I don’t want you leaving me yet.” She smiles and says.

“Me too, I fought for you. I fought to stay alive the whole night for you. I couldn’t leave you alone again. I had to fight for you and for us.” He kisses her hand so grateful that she didn’t die and lived for him again.

“I know, I always knew Robin Stinson will fight for her husband.” She laughs lightly, fighting for her life wasn’t easy but she did and she’s grateful she didn’t die that night she doesn’t know what she would think when Barney got that call that she actually died. She was dead at one point that night but tried to stay alive until the sun came up the next morning. She was stabbed at around 9:30 and was laying there almost dead until 6 the next morning.

They, sit and talk a little more but she’s really tired so she starts to close her eyes. With, Barney there she knows she’s safe and doesn’t need to worry. Barney is going to give the police detective that took over this case a call to inform him that Robin woke up and that she’s able to talk and tell them what happened to her and about this guy who raped her.


	17. Finally Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not over yet this title is just a misdirection. Robin's still in the hospital. But, the story almost over just a little more to go. This is also lighthearted, no drama in this chapter just some relief.

“Yes, hi detective it’s Barney Stinson I need to tell you something.” Barney finally had the chance to call the detective on this case after Robin had fallen asleep again.

“Yes, hello Barney. I am currently working on finding this guy. But there isn’t much to go on.” Detective Sean Westly he had taken over the case from the police officer who Barney went to talk to at first about this case. He’s only been working on the case for a day and a half but doesn’t know much, if he knows this guys name he will be able to track him down and arrest him.

“Yes, that’s what I’m calling about. My wife woke up she’s doing okay so she’s able to talk about what happened to her. She told me more about that night, she can now help you find the guy.” Robin had told him this guys name before she fell asleep again.

“Oh, that’s great yes I would like to talk to her. Can I come by now? This will really help me out a lot.” The detective is really glad that Robin woke up now he can find this guy.

“She’s asleep, she’s really worn out her body is healing but she’s exhausted, she’s been in and out of sleep since she woke up. But if you want to come you can, I really want this guy out of our lives.” Even if Robin is sleeping she needs to help put this guy in jail so he lets the detective come so they can look for this guy.

“Okay, thanks I will be there in about half an hour.” They hang up and Barney sighs he knows this guy won’t stop hurting women and won’t stop coming after Robin this needs to end once he finds out that she didn’t die like he wanted, she's still alive and will find out then come back for her to do the job he thought was finished.

Barney, goes back to Robin’s room and waits for the detective to come by. He is also waiting for his mother to come by too, now that Robin’s awake she can have more visitors. Loretta had stopped by the other day, the day after Barney called her but she asked Barney if she can come by again when Robin wakes up. He called his mother when she woke up.

“So, Barney how is she doing?” The detective asks once he got there. He had texted Barney telling him that he’s here and Barney went to meet him downstairs.

“She’s doing okay, still has bruises, scratches and swelling in places but she’s awake and feeling good, she’s just a little tired so she’s in and out of sleep. She’s been like that since she woke up and that was this morning.” Robin woke up at 10 this morning and ever since she had been dozing off due to being too tired to stay awake for long. At least now Barney can rest easy knowing she’s awake and will be okay.

“Okay, let’s go talk to her.” They walk to the elevator and go up to Robin’s room, and they enter quietly because Robin’s still asleep.

“Hey, Robin babe can you wake up there’s someone here who wants to talk to you.” Robin stirs and opens her eyes slowly, the brightness in the room hurts her eyes.

“Hello, Robin I’m detective Sean Westly I have been looking into your case. Barney was so worried about you and that guy coming back that he came to ask for some help. He loves you so much, and I want to help you and him find this guy who attacked you.” Robin brushes a hand over her eyes and tries sitting up a little on the bed to talk to the detective.

“Okay, what do you need to know?” She asks, she wants this guy caught and put away, she needs him out of her life for good. So she’ll do her best to help the detective find this guy.

“I know some things but I don’t know his name. Do you know his name?” She remembers his name it’s the one he used with her when he first raped her.

“Santos, I think that’s his first name but I don’t know. He told me that name in June that it was his name.” She tried to get more from the guy but he wouldn’t give her any other name or would allow her to ask him questions it was just her who needed to tell him things and answer his questions.

“Santos, okay I think I can go by that. He wore all black that first time?” The detective asks knowing the guy had worn all black in the description Barney gave the police.

“He’s always wearing black, he wore black the night I was raped the second time.” She’s trying to stay calm and not get worked up she needs to get through this without getting mad.

“And, he is bald right, he has a shaved head?” He asks knowing this too.

“Yes, his head is shaved. Clean shaven and wears Nike sneakers. He’s been in the city for two months, I think he was stalking me because he knows all my information and Barney’s too and I am really scared this will happen again so please do something and catch this guy.” She starts crying at this moment not able to keep it together any longer.

Barney rubs her upper back softly and gently due to having injuries on her back. He’s letting her talk even if she gets overcome during this she needs to give the information because she’s the only one who knows this guy’s description.

“I will try to find this guy. Did he also rape someone else?” He asks as his last question.

“Yes, at the beginning of August. A woman was raped and the guy had done the same things he did to me the first time he raped me.” Okay, he can go by this information it’s helpful.

“Thank you, Miss this was very helpful.” He smiles and closes his note pad.

“Yes, thank you we need this guy out of our lives once and for all.” Barney says thanking the detective for helping them.

“I will work more on this case and give you a call.” He says then leaves without needing anymore information.

“You did great, you really helped. Hopefully they will find this guy and arrest him for what he did to you and that other woman.” He’s now sitting beside her on the bed with her head on his shoulder crying hoping that the detective finds this mad man and arrests him. She is tired of living her life like this, tired of being terrified he will come back for her. He might think she’s dead but she isn’t and he can still figure that out and come after her again. She can’t have that happen.

Around 2, Loretta came by with Sam to visit with her son and daughter in law.

“So, how are you doing Robin I was shocked to find out what happened?” Loretta says after putting some flowers down on the table in the room.

“I’m better, still bruised and hurt but better. Just kind of tired, it’s been a crazy few months.” It has been, from almost divorcing to getting raped twice it’s been an emotional roller coaster for her but she lived and that’s what matters she’s just still scared about this guy finding out she didn’t die that night.

“Yeah it has, Barney was so worried about you since I got that call about what happened and he’s glad you lived.” Barney was a mess when he called her, she had never seen him so broken up over what happened to Robin. He had broken down and cried in his mother’s arms the day after Robin had been here the night before. It wasn’t until yesterday that he stopped being emotional.

“I lived for him, that night I did feel like I was dying. I saw the light, I fought to stay alive so he doesn’t have to be without me yet. I am living for him and for us.” She looks at Barney at this moment grateful that he had been here the whole time knowing she’ll wake up, praying and helping her recover. Unlike, the last time when she was alone and in another country. She wasn’t truly alone this time, and never wants to be without Barney again. This made her stronger and her mind stayed alive she thought about him all night, thought she was going to die but she didn’t she doesn’t want Barney to be alone again.

“I know, my son loves you more than anything he was so sad and emotional after he found out about what happened to you. You were the first woman he truly loved and I know you love him too.” Loretta has had her issues with Robin during their wedding weekend but she’s come to like Robin and knows she loves Barney.

“I prayed for you, Robin when I found out what happened to you. I’m so glad you’re okay, this should never happen but it does and I hope you get better and live your life the way you are supposed to.” Sam says, he had gotten to know and like Robin after her and Barney’s wedding they always seemed like a great couple, he’s grateful that he was able to marry them and see them as the couple they are. Loving and supportive, caring and sweet. He had witnessed a truly great couple share their lives together and they both grown a lot since he met them.

Loretta and Sam stay for a while and soon Marshall and Lily stopped by, Barney had called them too to let them know that Robin was awake. Robin is able to have more than two visitors now that she’s awake and able to function on her own. It is nice to help her get a little more energy with people around her. After, three hours Robin drifted off to sleep again.

“Did you tell Loretta about the almost divorce?” She asks once Loretta and Sam leave.

“No, I didn’t. Never got the chance to, but do they need to know about that? We are back together and not getting the divorce. I ended the divorce proceedings.” This is true, she remembers that he had called his lawyer to stop the divorce papers from going through and becoming finalized, they were so excited that they didn’t go through with it.

She never did sign those papers when they were sent to her. She was but then the rape happened and she was a mess, both from that and from the divorce so she just left in her room and had forgotten about that in the last couple of months. It was a good thing that she didn’t sign them because then she wouldn’t be with Barney and wouldn’t still be married.

“No, I don’t think so. I am so happy that we didn’t divorce I know now that I can’t live without you. Almost dying had me fighting to stay alive for you. I couldn’t leave you yet, not when things with us are good.” He smiles and kisses her lips.

“I love you, I am so relieved you are okay now.” They stay there cuddled up in bed and resting for sometime then she fell asleep again.

Around, 6pm Barney gets a call from the detective he had found more information on this guy and wanted to let Barney know.

“Barney, I’ve been looking into more of this guy and it seems that he’s not a citizen but he has family here in the city. They live in the Bronx, he is from the Dominican Republic and fits with the description you and your wife gave me. His name is Carlos Santos, he is a conficted rapist in The Dominican Republic he was arrested a couple of years ago but was released after there wasn’t much evidence to hold him. He had raped several women in The Dominican Republic in the last three years, people have come forward about being raped and it’s always the same M.O that he used with your wife. He is in the Bronx right now, we have a warrant for his arrest. I will call you once we arrest him.” With a hand over his chest he is stunned and relieved that they found this guy. He starts crying right then shaking and grateful that the detective found this guy so he can rest easy and let Robin know that her life will be okay again she doesn’t have to worry anymore.

“Oh, thank god. Thank you so much for helping me out, I almost thought that you wouldn’t find him.” He’s sitting down now, happy and emotional he and Robin will be okay, they can now live their lives.

“You are welcome I will call you once this guy is arrested.” Barney hangs up and starts to bawl in his hands so relieved that this guy won’t get away with raping his wife twice in one year or finding her again now that she didn’t die.

He, gets up from sitting in the waiting area and walks back to Robin’s room after letting his emotions wash over him.

“Hey, baby. I have some good news.” He says entering the room.

“What? Did they find him?” She asks hopeful when she sees his face go into a smile.

“They found him. He is in the Bronx visiting family they are arresting him as we speaks.” Once he says this she starts bawling.

“They really found him? Is this really over?” Barney had rushed over to her hugging her but relieved and overcome with emotions she hopes this is all over. She can’t live her life like this, she was never going to have a normal life if they never caught this guy.

“It’s all over, babe we’re going to be fine.” She buries her face into his chest and cries some more as he holds her, both feeling at ease for once in the last three and half months.

The detective and the police make the arrest an hour later, they arrest him and take him into custody. They don’t ask him any questions first they immediately hold him in a cell until they were ready to ask him questions. He tells them that he didn’t do anything, that he’s innocent and it’s another guy who did what he is accused of but the detective doesn’t believe a word he says. He fits the descriptions Barney and Robin had given, his profile that the detective got from The Dominican Republic police department is the exact profile of this man and he is not a citizen this is the right guy who raped Robin and that other woman, and the women in The Dominican Republic.

His record, is full. He has a record in two countries now this is definitely they guy raping all those women.


	18. Trying To Move On and Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a another lighthearted chapter, BR have sex before the trial. Yes, there will be a trial, that will be the next three chapters.

October 3rd three weeks after Robin had woken up from the coma. The arrest of Santos had given Robin peace, she was still in the hospital after they found Santos and arrested him, she stayed in the hospital for another two days recovering from her injuries. There was an infection in her vagina that wasn’t healing the way it should have. So, she needed the extra two days for that to heal. She finally leaves once that infection went away. She still had more healing to do in that area though.

Barney, was so happy that she made a full recovery from all her injuries because there was a lot.

“Are you ready to get out of here?” He asks her standing behind her holding her wheelchair.

“Let’s go home.” She says looking up at him, he kisses her once on the lips and then pushes her down the hall to the elevator.

They leave the hospital happy and with Robin recovered. Now, that Carlos Santos was arrested they can rest easy knowing that their lives can go back to normal again. The, gang had thrown Robin a welcome home party and it was really nice for her to have a change in atmosphere, she had been so afraid in the last three months, she couldn’t live her life without thinking that this guy would come back. And, then he did. She knew he would it was only a matter of time. Her, life was hanging on the line and she almost lost her life because he did find her like he said he would.

The, party was the first step in going back to a normal life. She has her husband back, they are engaged again but still married since they didn’t go through with the divorce. Being around friends made her relax and enjoy her life again. It, takes more time for her to go back to work though. With the trial coming up soon she needed to rest so that she could testify in early October. So, World Wide News gave her another month to get back on her feet again and recuperate from the rape and the pending trial.

“This, guy is really a piece of work. They are now saying he’s going to plead not guilty.” Barney says after he received a call from Robin’s lawyer about what was going on with the prep for the trial so far. Santos and his lawyer are preparing for the trial and this was his plea deal. Barney’s really angry that he’s trying to get out of this it’s not fair to Robin that this guy could still get off. He’s been telling lies to the press and his lawyer as well and he believes what Santos is telling him.

“Of course he would, people like him think they’re innocent but they aren’t and he most certainly isn’t either. He has raped many women not just me and some have come forward. The two he raped here in the city and some he raped in the last two years in The Dominican Republic. He is going to go away for a long time. I don’t care if this trial takes long this guy tortured, raped, and nearly killed me twice already he needs to be sent to prison for life. I don’t have no doubt that this is the guy who has raped me and all those other women.” She’s trying to stay calm but she knows with this trial that it will overwhelm her and make her crazy again. She has already felt a rage come on in this last week before the trial starts.

“He will be put away, I’m just worried he will get off he has gotten away with this for too long now. He has yet to convince the jurors that he didn’t do these things. But, with people coming forward and us testifying the jury will find him guilty. He has a number of charges against him and with more women than men on the jury they will see and know that he isn’t the innocent man he’s trying to convince them he is.” He sits down next to Robin on the couch who had been recovering more, three weeks after she was raped she’s getting a lot better he thinks and hopes she will be fit enough to testify for the trial on Tuesday.

“I just want to live my life and I haven’t gotten to live it yet. I am afraid he will get away with this again, he has been for a long time so far.” He puts his arms around her and pulls her into him.

“Hey, everything will be fine. He will be going to prison even if I have to shoot him myself he is not going to get away with raping you twice. I won’t rest until he is out of your life forever.” She’s starting to get overwhelmed by this but is trying to stay as positive as she can, this is going to be another long two days of her life.

“I am so grateful I have you, my life would have never been the same if we didn’t get back together.” It’s true, she had fought to get him back and fought to stay alive, she stayed alive only for him, to not leave him yet. She knows he would be so devastated if she died that he would never live his life, she didn’t want for that to happen. Her love for him helped her live and recover from her injuries.

“Me too, I would have never been the same if you died. Our love is too powerful for us to stay apart forever. You fought, survived and won and it was all because your love for me is strong enough to get through anything.” It is stronger than anything and they will get through this together even if he needs to kill this guy himself he will never let him get away with raping his wife and almost killing her.

“Make love to me.” She says a couple of minutes later after she had her head on his shoulder.

“Are you sure? Because you’re still recovering in that area.” Robin, had that infection that had took another week to heal after she left the hospital. He doesn’t know if she is able or has enough energy to have sex again. It’s only been three weeks since she was in the hospital and two weeks since healing from that infection.

“I am fine there, yes I had that infection but it isn’t infected anymore. All of my injuries are healed, I feel better now than I did last week. Please, I need you to make love to me and do it as slowly as you can because I need to feel you, I need to erase that guy off my body and mind. He is the last one who touched me I don’t want to think about or feel his nasty rough hands on me. I want to feel your strong, wonderful, gentle hands on me. On every single inch of my body. My body is craving yours.” He is shocked at what she just said. He had been good with her the last three weeks as she recuperated more from the injuries. He hadn’t done anything to her at all since she’s been home. He is shocked, he didn’t think she would be ready for that yet.

Robin needs to feel loved, she misses being intimate with him. The last time they had sex was a week before Santos found her and raped her again. They hadn’t yet done things for him, it’s been mostly suited for her and to get her to not think of the rape and Santos coming back. She wants to feel the love from the man she loves and actually wants sex with. This is why she asks this of him, he’s the only one who can take her mind off what’s happening at the moment. She is feeling a lot better and that infection is gone, the stitches had started to disappeared she’s okay now to experiment sexually.

“Okay.” Barney says and he gets up from sitting. He slowly and gently puts one arm around her back and the other hand under her legs and lifts her up from the couch.

He, carries her into the bedroom and gently puts her down on the bed. He takes his clothes off first, shoes, suit jacket, shirt and pants. He only leaves on his socks, boxers, and under shirt. He, then takes her slippers off, she’s been wearing slippers with socks, he takes her socks off next. Now that her socks are off he kisses her feet, she had rope burns on her ankles and her feet, because the night of the rape the rope had loosened a little and brushed against her feet. He, kisses each toe and foot then each ankle he remembers the burns on her ankles, they were pretty bad for a while even after she left the hospital. He takes a few minutes to kiss around her ankles knowing where the bruises were. Then, with her pants on, she’s wearing sweatpants. He kisses her legs with the pants on, then works his way up until he gets to the string on her pants and unties that, slowly he pulls down her pants and takes them off. Then, he kisses her legs. She had many bruises and hand prints on her legs from Santos roughly holding her down. He, kisses each bruise and mark on her legs, some are still there and some have gone away in the last two weeks. He works his way up her legs then uses his hand to move up her shirt, she’s wearing a t-shirt. She’s not wearing a bra which makes this easier on him, because every time they have sex with clothes on she usually wears a bra, he would have to take it off but now he doesn’t. He, moves his hand up her shirt and moves the shirt up to her chest. He gently starts to massage her breasts both of them with both hands. She had been hurting a lot in that area especially her nipples so tonight he’s doing something different there. He massages her breast and nipples then licks both of them. He doesn’t bite her or pulls on them because she hates that now and he doesn’t like to hurt her during sex, they were almost cut off due to all the tearing and bites on them, she was also slashed there. He licks her nipples several times, she counts sixteen times on both but her mind is simply too at ease and comfortable to think too much about what he’s doing. She’s letting him work her body, he’s been kissing her which isn’t something she expected when she said to go slow with his love making. He kissed in a lot of places so far making her body his, it’s what she wanted. Her, body will always be his and nobody else’s. When, he’s done licking her nipples he pulls her shirt off. That had been on this whole time.

With, one hand he moves down her stomach and towards her underwear which is still on, he had kissed her there before with her pants on but now that they’re off he doesn’t kiss her there, he instead pulls down her underwear a little and sticks his hand inside her vagina. It took two and a half weeks to heal from the stab wounds there, and the infection but now she’s fine to have sex, he is still making sure that she’s really ready for more, to not hurt her there once he uses his penis. If she makes any uncomfortable sounds, doesn’t like his movements or hurts there he will stop. He, fingers her slowly which helps her make some sounds, sounds he hasn’t heard in a while from her. So far she’s not making faces of discomfort or hurting she simply enjoys the pleasure of his wonderful fingers inside her. This is working, what he’s doing is making her first relax and then worked up. He knows what she wants and it’s working, he uses the other hand to massage her left breast, he knows about the rapists obsession with her left breast and nipples so he’s doing this to erase the rapists hands and teeth off them.

He, fingers her clit for a while he knows that she needs to take it easy there, however she is better in that area. She, likes when he does this because he’s simply good with his fingers, he has never hurt her during sex and never will. He, slowly moves down licking and kissing her stomach until he gets to where his fingers were after he pulled his hand out. He has gotten her all worked up just by fingering her, she had been making noises and coming into his hand hard, he knows she’s ready for more. He, kisses his way back down her stomach and presses down lightly then opens her legs a little, it’s not too far because that makes her uncomfortable plus the rapist had wanted her legs so far apart that first time that she felt them tearing, they were really hurting and numb for a while after. With, her legs now spread, enough for his mouth, he kisses the outside of her vagina then puts his head into the place it needs to be. He, slowly starts to lick her, not poke or anything too rough. His tongue works over her clit and she starts to make more sounds, this time more louder and orgasmic. He really knows what he’s doing and what she wants, he’s simply magnificent with how he knows her body so well. A lot of her body had changed due to both rapes.

Her, vagina has healed but it expanded a lot, it was tearing so that’s how she got that infection. Her, nipples were smaller but expanded as well due to all the pulling, twisting, biting and the knife cutting them, the rapist was obsessed with her breasts and nipples for some reason it weirded her out. Her, face had changed too, she had bruises and scratches from Santos slapping her both times. And, her stomach has stretch marks, bruising and teeth marks on it. Some has healed but some has not yet.

He, continues to get her more worked up making sure he isn’t hurting her. His tongue is light and is hitting the right spot, she’s getting too overtaken with his tongue that she wants other things. She needs other things to take over, not just his mouth and tongue.

“Barney, I can’t take it anymore I need you inside me and I don’t mean your tongue.” He listens to her right away and pulls his head out of her. But, he doesn’t immediately do what she wants he simply kisses up her body again all the way up to her lips.

“I’m going to kiss you now, and kiss you like you never been kissed before. But I’m glad I got you so worked up that you simply need little Barney’s work more than big Barney.” She wants to laugh but she is too overcome with wanting him that when he kisses her this also helps her finally take her mind off the rape and the guy on top of her and inside her. She simply forgets that she was raped twice. Kissing Barney helps her take her mind off the trial too and as they kiss he starts to enter her but not hard or fast he enters her slowly to make sure she’s not hurting there anymore. He, used his tongue and fingers first to make sure she’s not hurting but that was just his tongue and fingers. Once he’s inside her he won’t stop so once he gets going there is no stopping him from speeding up his pace and thrusts. He had pulled his underwear off right after he ate her out, he knows what was coming next so he needed to be just as naked as she is.

When, he enters her her mind explodes with a million fireworks all around. The love of her life is making her body his again and she starts to cry as he slowly thrusts inside her.

“Hey, what’s wrong you okay I’m not hurting you am I?” He says worried after he sees her crying.

“No, I’m fine. I’m washing this asshole off me and you’re helping me take my mind off what happen.” This makes him pick up his thrusts and move more inside her.

He, goes more faster until he pulls out and enters her this time with a full force, it’s quick and it makes both of them have an orgasm after a few minutes. It doesn’t take much for Barney to get her to the place she wants him to be because he knows what she wants.

As, he thrusts inside her he starts to suck her nipples again which causes Robin to have her second orgasm. He won’t hurt her there, which she knows but she wants to do a little experiment to see if she can take this again.

“Barney, can you bite my nipples?” She asks, she wants him to bite her there because she needs to feel that she can have other things done to her nipples because they are extra sensitive this time because of getting nicked with the knife there.

“Huh?” He’s shocked she said this, he’s been going easy on her because he doesn’t want to hurt her. He knows she’s much more sensitive with her nipples.

“I need you to do me a favor and don’t worry you won’t hurt me.” She knows he’s been going easy and being gentle with her especially in the more sensitive area. But, as nice as that is she needs to feel a little more to see if she can have them pulled and bitten again.

“Bite my nipples. I don’t care if you do it a little hard. I need you to suck and bite my nipples, both of them ten times.” He does as told, taking the right one first but she wants him to do the left one first.

“No, do the left one first.” And, he does taking her left nipple into his mouth gently he sucks her nipple first and licks it to get it more wet. Then, he bites down gently at first but she wants him to do this more roughly and faster.

“Pull on it with your teeth and don’t be gentle be more rough, pull it and bite on it ten times.” He does, he does this a little more harder and rougher which makes Robin start crying.

The, rapist had done this both times at first she hated the biting and probably won’t do this again. But, her body needs to heal more and needs to feel a little bit of pain to be able to move on.

After, sucking, pulling and biting her left nipple he moves to the right one and does the same. He’s still inside her but he has slowed his thrusts down.

“Move a little more quicker inside me.” He does right away, speeding up his thrusts and biting her nipple.

“Slap me.” She tells him, she wants to feel the pain of the rapes but with the person she actually wants sex with. She didn’t want sex or to be raped that first time she wanted her husband. Now, that she has him she wants him to do the things the rapist did to have Barney own her body. She wants him to take her body back and make it his again.

“No, that I won’t do.” He says, he won’t do that he can’t. He loves her too much to slap her the way she wants. He can’t do it, he almost gets mad at her for asking this.

“Please, I need to feel some pain. I know you’re trying to not hurt me and I love you for that. But, in order for me to move on I need to feel loved. I felt horrible that first time, he took advantage of my pain. The pain of losing you, so he hurt me by slapping me several times. But, I want you to do the same because I trust you and I’m with you, I love you, please do me this favor.” And, he does.

He, slaps her and bangs into her more rougher but doesn’t do anything with her nipples.

“Hold my sides roughly and bite my breasts.” This time she wants him to hold her sides the way the rapist did and bite her breasts.

He, does as told this time and doesn’t complain and when she starts crying more he stops. Seeing her cry while doing these hurtful things to her does not make this easy on him and it makes him mad at her for what she wanted. This does not help her move on it just hurts her. He can’t continue hurting her she’s emotionally fragile, what she wanted him to do is make this more painful for her but he’s stopping now because this is not a good thing for her emotionally or physically because hitting her like this is not healthy for her to heal and move on.

“Stop crying, I am done slapping and hurting you.” He says after slowing down inside her and taking his mouth off her breasts.

“I’m sorry, I’m just emotional about what happened to me. You aren’t hurting me. Please keep going.” She says getting control of her emotions.

He, continues to move inside her but in the slow pace that he was doing before and it starts to calm her down. He doesn’t hit her or roughly do anything to her, he just makes love to her and that makes this more emotional for her, she starts to cry again. The slow pace is what she really needs, she needs to be and feel loved and as he moved inside her, he starts to rub her cheek with his right hand. Seeing, how emotional this is for her he feels bad so he’s being sweet and gentle with her now. He, kisses her and the kiss turns into wanting. It was supposed to be a quick kiss to put her mind at ease but she reached up and pulls his face down to her.

They, kiss and now they are making love and not having rough and hurtful sex. Her emotions calm and she just feels so loved. Hurting her wasn’t his idea it was hers, he didn’t think she would want to remember the things that happened to her during the rapes. But, she did and it made her too emotional so he stopped hurting her to simply make love and now they’re both at ease and can feel their orgasms burst through them. Robin has had four orgasms that’s how good he is with knowing how to get her to respond to what he does during sex. With, the rapist she couldn’t respond because first he was hurting her but second because she wasn’t into what he was doing both times. He was raping her not having sex with her or cared about her feelings. He wanted one thing to hurt an already emotional and devastated woman.

They continue to make love for a few more minutes then he pulls out both feeling better about everything that’s happened in their lives.

“Wow.” He says wow because this helped him too. He had missed her, they hadn’t made love like this since before she was in the hospital. When they got engaged again, they had made love that night it was the second time since getting back together in June that they were intimate.

They, both had missed each other and wanted to have sex since getting back together, but she was still all bruised and hurting from the rape so she didn’t tell him and that kind of derailed things for a while. It took another few weeks to recover from that first rape, so the week before the second rape accrued they made love once she had recovered from her injuries. It, was a new and fresh start to their relationship and it was really good to finally get to be intimate again without anything getting in their way. Robin was able to move forward with her life and have a normal relationship with Barney. And, Barney was so glad that she was physically and emotionally ready to move forward. Getting to make love again felt so good, so remembered and both were happy and at ease for a few days until Santos found her and raped her again.

“Thank you, for that it helped me a lot.” She says, she was so worked up that she’s still trying to catch her breath, he had sped up his thrusts towards the end to get them to their climax both came and orgasmed before he slowed again and pulled out.

“Helped me too.” They laugh and she moves into him resting her head on his chest.

“I still haven’t done anything to you. We have only done things for me.” She says, they had only made love twice since getting back together and that was four weeks ago. In August, that’s when they had that whole day focusing on their relationship and ended that night getting engaged again even though they were still married.

“It’s okay, we can do that another time. This was to help you not me. You wanted to forget and it seems like you have.” Barney, would have wanted to participate in this but he wanted to make this experience more suited for her so that she can forget what happened to her.

“Oh, I have.” He kisses her forehead glad that he helped her with forgetting what happened.

“But, yeah we are definitely going to have my turn next. You help me too, in a lot of different ways.” She knows he likes when she blows him that’s why he was so disgusted to find out what Santos had done to her that first time. She also knows how to work his body just like he knows how to work hers.

“Do, you really think Santos is going to go to jail?” She asks, cuddling up more on him.

“Yeah, he won’t get away with what he has done he will get what is coming for him. He is never going to hurt you again.” This helps her ease her mind a little more, she knows he is saying this to ease her but she is still worried he will get off. She can’t have that happen.

The, following Tuesday the trial had began and Barney, Robin, the other women who came forward to testify and other witnesses all gathered in the courtroom ready to put this guy in jail. Robin, is nervous but she tells herself she needs to get through this so she can move on, and move on safely without being scared for her life or her husband’s life anymore. This needs to end and end good for her.


	19. The Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to make up names but I try. This is the first of a the three part trial chapter. This is the start of the beginning of the end. I have a few more chapters to go but this is almost over. There is a part in this chapter that should have been part of Barney's questions but I had Lily answer those that was an error I didn't want to change.

“All rise, this courtroom is now in session the honorable Judge Alice Rogers presiding.” The woman who is presiding over this case walks in and takes her seat behind her judge desk.

“The State of New York will now hear the testimonies of several people who have come forward on this case. Please, take your seats.” Everyone sits down and the courtroom goes silent as the judge starts speaking on the case.

“Case, number 103 Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson vs Carlos Santos. I will now call those who want to testify to the bench beside me.” The judge says waiting for the first of many witnesses and assault victims to start speaking on this case.

“I call, to the stand Barney Stinson. Husband of Robin Scherbatsky.” Robin’s lawyer says.

They, are calling the witnesses and people who want to talk in an order that is what the courts always do. They start with Barney because he was the one who went to the authorities about this guy raping his wife. He was the one who helped arrest Santos so they call him first because he is the first key witness the prosecution and defense want to call to ask questions.

Barney, goes over to the bailiff and stands in the witness box.

“Repeat after me. I, Barney Stinson will give the whole truth and nothing but the truth shall help me god.” The bailiff says, Barney repeats what he had to say and then sits down.

“So, Barney Stinson. You were the one who had gone to the police about the defendant am I correct?” Robin’s lawyer, Gary Moore asks, he has been helping Robin with her prosecution and her statement on what happened to her since June. He knows everything about both rapes and everything else that she has been through. So he’s going to go easy on both her and Barney as he asks these questions.

“Yes, that’s right. When my wife was raped last month she had been in a coma for a couple of days. I went to the police and talked to one of the offers there who gave the case to the detective who had helped find and arrest the defendant.” He is going to stay as calm as he can. This is going to be a very long trial he needs to stay focused and alert when asked these questions and not get too overwhelmed.

“And, that detective was Sean Westly right?” The lawyer asks.

“Yes.” Barney, answered calm and collected with hope that this will go smoothly.

“And, when your wife was in the coma how long was she in the coma for?” The lawyer needs to ask these person questions it’s easy questions before the more difficult ones are asked.

“Three days, she woke up in the morning on September 9th. She was raped on September 6th.” Good, this is good easy and simple not too much yet.

“And, did she have dreams of the defendant coming back for her in July and August?” Now the questions start to get more harder but still easy for Barney to answer.

“Yes, she was having nightmares for two months frightened that the guy would come back. She took the threat he made seriously the first time he raped her. She had to go to therapy to talk about those dreams and the rape in June.” The lawyer nodded and continued to ask him questions.

“And, in those dreams there were different scenarios about what would happen if he came back or if the events of that night were different?”

“Yes, many of them were of that night. She woke up screaming one night saying that he had pulled out a gun instead of the knife he had.” This had happened last month, this scenario wasn’t just in her dreams it was real.

Barney, was so scared for her when the dreams happened and didn’t stop she needed help which did help her to move on for a little while until the second rape accrued. Robin, knew this guy would return.

“When did you find out when the first rape accrued?” Now these questions are difficult for him to get through, these are more personal questions about Robin and their relationship.

“It was two and a half weeks after she came back to New York. She was away for three months after we had decided to divorce. We didn’t get a divorce we decided to give our relationship another try.” He is so glad that they didn’t divorce he wouldn’t know what he would do if he wasn’t there for her even though he didn’t find out until two weeks later.

“And, how long was she in The Dominican Republic for?” Barney knew her schedule because she told him earlier this year where she would be and when.

“I think she was there about a week.” She was there six days before she was raped which she told him after he found out about the rape.

“On, what day was Robin raped that first time?” The lawyer knows this whole story already but he is asking these questions for the jury to know about what had happened to Robin both times she was raped.

“I think it was a Thursday. She came home Friday and we didn’t talk until Saturday. At first, I thought she came home to make up for the fight we had in Argentina which was in early March but she really came home to get checked over by a doctor because she had several bruises, scratches and marks all over her body from the rape. She looked different when I first saw her. Her face was bruised, her cheeks, chin and neck were the area that were the more beaten. There was also redness and bruising under her eyes from being slapped several times. I didn’t know then what was going on with her but I had been worried that she was going through something.” He was so worried about her especially when they were getting intimate she freaked out when he touched her or tried anything it worried him for those two weeks before he found out.

“And, she was. How did you find out about that rape?” The lawyer asks getting to his last question.

“From a friend. We were talking and she told me that Robin told her about the rape. She didn’t want me to know, she was worried that my reaction would be taken in a bad way so that’s why she kept this from me for those two weeks, plus there was a threat on her life and mine if she told anyone.” Lily, had to tell him what happened or he would have never known that Robin was raped and almost died.

“And, finally. Which friend was it that you found out about this from?” Lily, would be the next witness to be called for this trial.

“Lily Aldrin, she had told me two and a half weeks after the rape, I was babysitting helping her out while her husband was away. I started to talk about wanting kids, but Lily knew about what happened to Robin so she was kind of warning me not to pressure her about that subject. It was already a difficult thing to talk about. So, Lily told me what happened to her and that’s how I found out.” He had ran home upset about hearing that the love of his life had been raped, tortured and almost died he was real mad that she didn’t tell him and he had to find out from Lily.

“Thank you, Mr. Stinson you may go sit down by your wife now.” Barney gets up and goes back to where he has been sitting which was right next to Robin.

“I now call Lily Aldrin to the stand.” All their friends had come as witnesses but Lily had been the only one who Robin’s lawyer wanted to talk to because she was the first of their friends to find out what what happened to Robin.

Lily, walks over to the stand and says the oath then takes a seat.

“Ms. Aldrin. When, Ms. Scherbatsky told you about the rape what did you think or say about it?” The first question is about what Lily knew before Barney found out.

“I, was really upset. Angry even, I was horrified that my friend was raped. I had seen some bruises on her chest area and asked her about it. She waved it off as nothing, but that was the first bruise. Then I saw two more bruises on her right breast. They looked really bad, I thought it was from Barney being too rough with her during sex. But, it wasn’t so Robin got nervous and finally had to tell me what happened.” She was being a little annoying but she knew something was wrong with Robin that’s why she asked so many times about those bruises.

“Did, Ms. Scherbatsky tell you what happened to her right away after that?”

“Yes, she told me right then. She said that she was in the bar of the hotel drinking because her divorce papers had come that day. She was depressed and upset about it. So, she went and got drunk at the bar for a few hours that’s where she met the guy who raped her.” Now this case is going somewhere.

“Did you tell anyone after you found out about what happened to Ms. Scherbatsky?”

“I told my husband the following night. I was so worried for my friend so I had to tell him.” She did tell Marshall the following night when he came home from work and they kept that secret for another week until they told Ted and Tracy about what happened.

“When, Ms. Scherbatsky had those bad dreams, did you witness any strange things going on, any strange behavior when she was in the state of depression?” This question concerns Robin’s mental health because it could be brought up by the defense when the defense team goes to testify.

Robin, had been in a deep depression and was unable to sleep due to these nightmares it was becoming an issue for everyone but for Barney he was really worried and scared for the well-being of his wife and was concerned for her so that’s why he found the psychiatrist to help him and her out. It worked for a while but then that other rape happened, the one she saw on the news which made Robin depressed again, she went back into her depression until she was okay again, then the second rape happened and she was badly beaten and had to fight to keep herself alive for hours.

“Yes, she was not eating or sleeping well. She would stay up every day and not close her eyes because of those dreams. She had lost weight, was overly tired but wouldn’t get out of bed. She also didn’t want anyone to touch her. She would yell or scream at us, she wouldn’t let anyone touch her only Barney. And, then she wouldn’t allow him to touch her either at one point. She would get so frightened of anyone touching or coddling her. So, Barney came to us and asked for help, she was getting worse and needed help. He had found a great psychologist online and made an appointment the following afternoon. Robin, did start to go to therapy and it did work until she found out about another rape.” And, that was the last question the prosecutor asks Lily, it leads up to the next witness and then after her comes Robin.

“Thank you, Ms. Aldrin you were very helpful.” Lily stands up and goes back to sit down with Marshall and their friends.

“I now call Sara Wooldulf, as my next witness.” Sara was the girl who Santos had raped in August she had come forward after seeing that the guy who raped her was arrested and going on trial. She didn’t have to think about it she knew this was the guy who raped her.

“Ms. Wooldulf, did you report your rape when it happened?” Robin’s lawyer is still questioning these witnesses before the defense cross examines these witnesses and he questions Robin about her two rapes too. The defense will cross examine Robin too on day two of the trial tomorrow.

“Yes, I reported it the next day. I was raped around 11 at night the night before.” The prosecution is getting somewhere with this, they have enough witnesses and evidence to put this guy away for a long time.

“And, did you tell anyone before or after you reported this rape?” She had told the news then everyone found out including Robin.

“I told a reporter from channel 5, they reported on the rape after I had gone to the hospital to get checked over after the rape accrued.” She had told the police when she was in the hospital and then the news, this situation really wrecked her life.

“What, exactly did the defendant do on the night he raped you?” He has to know the exact events that accrued during that night to compare Robin’s story with the other women who were raped by his man.

“I was sitting in the bar of the hotel I was staying in that weekend. I had drunk a little but didn’t get drunk. But, about an hour later which was around 11 that night I didn’t feel good. I was feeling woozy and felt maybe I had drank too much within those two hours I was there. A guy had been sitting next to me for sometime and saw me being a little tipsy so he asked me if I need help to get home. I told him that I am staying in the hotel for the weekend. I was too drunk and out of if to say no to him when he asked if he can help me upstairs. We got to my room and he asked me some questions, but I wasn’t clear headed enough to answer his questions. He started to get mad at me and pushed me onto the bed. Then he said he’s going to rape me and called me bad names. I woke up with my clothes off and hungover the next morning. I didn’t know what happened just that I was naked and feeling ill. I had remembered what happened after I cured my headache. I went to the hospital and told them which then channel 5 found out about my rape that’s what happened.” The woman starts to cry as she remembers waking up the next morning with her head pounding and not knowing what had happened to her.

“I think he date raped me. Slipped something in my drink that’s why I was feeling weird the previous night.” Robin, is stunned to hear the story of this girl. It’s the same story she has but she didn’t have anything put in her drink she was just drunk on her own doing. She gasps and starts to cry as the woman gets up to go back to where she was sitting before she testified.

“And, for my last witness I want to call Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson to the stand.” After drying her eyes Robin gets up and walks over to the stand to give her testimony she’s shaking and emotional over what this woman just told everyone.

“Repeat after me, I Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson will tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth shall help me god.”

“I, Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson will tell the truth and nothing but the truth shall help me god.” She sits and her lawyer starts talking asking her the most embarrassing, horrifying questions since getting raped twice. Her lawyer has yet to ask about the second rape this is going to be devastating to her all over again. He talked to everyone else about the second rape and knows about what happened that night, but she still needs to answer the questions he’s about to ask her about both rapes.


	20. The Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three chapters for this trial I had to break it into three because they're kind of long. This's tory is almost over, but there's still a few chapters to go.

“Mrs. Stinson, when you were at the bar in The Dominican Republic what time did you get there and when did you go down and start drinking?” Her lawyer asks, wanting to know the time she started drinking and when she went down to the bar in the hotel she was staying in.

“I had started drinking in my room first. I had two drinks, a vodka and scotch but it wasn’t enough to help my emotions over getting those divorce papers. I was really upset that my marriage was over, so I started to drink in my room then took out my ring, my engagement ring. I had kept it after me and my husband split, I never got to give it back to him because I just continued to travel and never went home. I couldn’t handle facing Barney yet and really knowing that we were over. So, I took the ring out and played with it on my finger for a little while. I then put the ring back in my purse then went down to the bar. I had gotten there at 8 o’clock. I started drinking whiskey and from there on I went on to drink scotch and more vodka. I had started to feel the alcohol run through me, I started feeling it around 9. I just kept drinking so I didn’t know what was happening around me. I had called Barney three times, once around 8, then at about 10 o’clock, then 11. I left drunken messages. So, I didn’t know that there was a guy sitting next to me until he started talking to me. I was too drunk to answer or think clearly so then he asked me where I live I said in the hotel I was staying there for the assignment and was on for work. Then the bar tender cut me off it was about 12 o’clock and the guy had been nice enough to help me upstairs.” She stops there, recapping the steps she took that night in June when she first met Santos.

“So, what happened when you and the defendant went up to your room?”

FLASHBACK

They’re in the elevator and Santos asks her what floor she’s on. She says 3, he presses the button then he helps keep her up right since she‘s too tipsy to stand up on her feet on her own. She is clinging onto his shirt saying...

“I need you, I want you. When we get to the room can we...” then she whispers into the guy’s ear thinking he’s her husband who came to share the scotch with her.

“Let’s do The Backdoor, I know I have been against doing that but I want you to bang me and bang me good doing that position.” This does shock Santos he doesn’t say anything at this point.

“I want you to do dirty things to me.” She says playing with his head, she thinks his head has hair on it but he’s bald. She always likes to play with Barney’s soft hair that’s what she thinks at the moment, Santos is bald but she doesn’t think he is.

The elevator dings on her floor and they exit the elevator and walk to her door, he asks her where her key is for the room she tells him it’s in her back pocket. He takes the key from her pocket and opens the door. They enter and walk over to the bed, Santos helps her sit on the bed and then gives her a glass of water.

“So, who is this Barney guy and why are you upset?” He asks, but she doesn’t want to talk about it or about Barney.

“Can we not talk about it? I don’t want to talk.” She says still drunk but can think on her own and knows she doesn’t want to talk about this.

“Come on, you can tell me. Why are you so upset about this Barney guy?” She can’t talk about the worst mistake of her life. That she officially lost the love of her life. She can’t talk about that with a complete stranger.

“No, I can’t talk about it. Now, what is your name?” She asks, but he won’t stop asking her about Barney and why she’s upset and drinking.

“Santos, tell me who this guy is, if you don’t tell me I won’t leave.” This was the first time he had said he won’t leave but the next time he says it after Robin asks him to leave so she can be alone, he started to get mad at her for no reason.

This, is also when he told her his name, she had remembered his name the next morning after the rape and she hasn’t forgotten it.

“No, please leave I want to be alone.” His voice gets louder and his accent thicker as he asks her this same question again. Then, he gets slapped, she slaps him and stands up on her still unsteady feet.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me about this guy.” He says, this time she slaps him again he holds her arm and then pushes her on the bed.

“Bitch, I’m not going anywhere.” His mood change had scared her but her mind is still not clear enough to understand what he’s really here for.

“Stay there and if you move I will stab you.” He says pulling out a knife.

“I’m going to rape you, and if you fight me, talk back or disrespect me I will stab you.” He tells her he’s going to stab her again.

“Now, unbutton your jeans.” He tells her, his voice is thick and loud in her ear she’s now more scared after he said he’s going to rape her after taking out the knife.

He gets on top of her and she struggles and tries to fight him off but he’s too strong and he pushes her back on the bed, she’s now underneath him laying on her back on the bed. He pulls her zipper down with the knife then gets off her.

He takes off her shoes and throws them towards the lamp and both hit it making a loud crashing sound startling Robin who is in tears and trying to get up from the bed but she’s still too drunk and weak to get up on her own. With her shoes now off he tells her to pull down her pants. She doesn’t at first but he gets mad so she has to do what he tells her to do.

She pulls the jeans down, that she loves to about her knees and tries to get up to pull them down more but he yells at her and called her a bitch again and to lay down. She lays down then he starts to cut the holes on her jeans, each one he cuts through and rips. He then cuts the bottoms cutting right down the middle of the bottom of her jeans. He then takes them off and she no longer feels like she can fight back.

She cries at her torn jeans as he starts poking her vagina with the knife. Her underwear is still on for a bit but then he comments on them and rips through them ripping part of a set. Her underwear and jeans are now torn, shredding and destroyed on the floor.

“You’re wet for me? I knew you wanted me when we were in the elevator before.” Her mind is starting to get a little clearer and thinks no I didn’t I thought you were my husband. She doesn’t say it since it doesn’t matter.

He sticks his hand then his fingers inside her after teasing her pussy with his hand and fingers. He enters her and goes all the way in and then pulling back out.

“Sluts like you are always wet for me.” He plays inside her for a while poking and flicking a little roughly there for a while then takes out his fingers.

“Lick my hand.” He demands her, he wants her to lick and suck his hand and fingers with her cum on it.

“No. That’s disgusting.” He slaps her at that moment, he has now slapped her three times mad that she’s disobeying him.

“Suck and lick my fingers and hand bitch. One by one, lick the cum off my fingers with your tongue or my knife will cut inside where my fingers just were.” She now respects his command and takes his index finger into her mouth licking and sucking it. She’s disgusted and hates this but she has to do it or he will start cutting her.

He had told her that if she disobeys him that his knife will cut through her vagina two times, she is so scared now that she takes this threat seriously. She licks and sucks each finger then his whole hand.

“Good.” He removes his hand then gets off her.

He thinks she’s liking this, being raped but she doesn’t and she hasn’t yet responded to what he’s trying to get from her.

But, then he gets back on top of her this time more rougher pressing her into the mattress more and starting to hurt her back by the weight of his body on hers.

“Let’s see what your tits are like.” He says taking the knife and running it up the inside of her shirt against her stomach. The knife is cold and heavy on her stomach but if she moves this will start to cut her so she stills herself as the knife goes up her stomach through the inside of her shirt. He runs the knife down the front of it then in one quick motion he cuts her shirt from top to bottom.

“Pink lace bra? You really are a slut.” He calls her slut, bitch and a whore several times already and she hates being called those words. She’s crying more but let’s this guy touch her over the bra then he pulls the bra up with the knife, the bra rests on her chest now. Her breasts are now revealed.

“Do you like your nipples sucked?” She shakes her head no but she does like when Barney sucks them he knows how to do it without hurting her. This guy though has other ideas.

He licks, sucks and then bites her nipple. The biting hurts a lot but she has to take it. She is now more sober than she was about 20 minutes ago. She can feel everything he is doing to her and now her body is hurting and her nipples begin to throb as he continues to bite them. He bites them for a while but then licks and and bites around her breasts biting down on her chest and breasts now she has bite marks all over her chest and breasts.

“You do like this. But, now I’m done with this. But not with you.” He tells her a few minutes after biting her boobs and nipples.

When, he got mad during that biting and licking he had cut her bra off and threw it on the floor then continued to bite her.

He gets off her and takes off his pants. She can see his erect penis through his boxers and closes her eyes in disgust because of that. He tells her to open her eyes calling her a slut again.

“Raise your leg up.” He tells her making her confused and wondering what he’s doing to her now.

“Huh?”

“Raise your legs up, slut. In the air and shut the fuck up.” She raises them up but only halfway he hates that so he tells her to raise them more but she can’t stretch them out more. He roughly pulls her legs up then spreads her legs far apart.

“If you move I will kill you.” She stills and lets him enter her in such a fast and hard way. He pulls out and enters her again and does this for a while. Hurting her, he slaps her a few times when she complains or just wants to hit her. He is thrusting so hard into her that her legs are starting to go numb.

“I can’t keep them up like this anymore my legs are hurting.” He doesn’t listen or cares about her legs.

He pulls out getting mad with her for not obeying him. He pushes her legs down and now they’re resting on the bed.

“Shut the fuck up and spread your legs whore.” She spreads them but not as much as he wants he pulls them more apart.

He, enters her again in a quick thrust staying inside her and not pulling out. He fucks her hard for longer this time but she’s getting worn out and starts to complain again he slaps her two more times and tells her to shut up but she can’t he puts his hands on her neck and tells her that he will strangle her if she doesn’t shut up and stop moving. He strangles her after a minute and she blacks out and then is unconscious.

END OF FLASHBACK

She’s crying at the memories of this man almost killing her and Barney watches her feeling her pain this time after she tells everyone about that first rape. He’s crying along with her, as she breaksdown she needs a few minutes to compose herself she’s overcome with emotions talking about this again.

“Okay, so Mrs. Stinson what happened after he choked you and you were unconscious?” The lawyer asks, he sees how hard this is for her and lets her get control of her emotions then asks this.

“He, said he did a sex position on me. It’s a position I don’t like and now I hate it. But, he did this sex position, it was on Barney’s blog when he looked through my stuff and then searched to find out more on Barney. He looked up his name and saw his blog, the list is on there. He did a position it’s called the Backdoor when the woman is on her hands and knees and the man is on top of her back banging her through the butt. He did that in the wrong way then he finished that, I don’t know if he woke me up right away but I was on my side when I woke up.” She stops there and the lawyer asks.

“What happened when you woke up from being passed out?” She calms herself and says.

“I was first not aware about what I was doing or where I was. The guy told me to eat crackers off his penis and blow him. Then, did another sex position. He left after that, I don’t know why he didn’t just kill me.” She starts crying again this time too overwhelmed by this she has to take a break from the questions.

“Hey, you did great.” Barney says rubbing her leg after she sits back next to him.

He was so emotional as she talked it took him back to the night he found out what happened.

“Okay, the court will take a recess for one hour then we’ll reconvene.” The judge says banging the gavel.

The court rises and Robin is relieved to be taking a break because this is too much for her.

“You did great Robin, we just need to finish up the questions about the other rape and then it will be over for today.” There are more questions to ask and be answered but Robin needs a break so she can cool down and relax.

“You really did great some of the jurors had been tearing up while you testified.”  
Marshall says, he had seen some of the women crying it was emotional for them.

“I don’t know if I can keep going. This is too much, I don’t want to answer more questions.” She starts crying more, now sobbing as Barney pulls her into him and hugs her.

“Hey, it’s almost over you can do this. You are the strongest person I know you got through two rapes and even us breaking up twice. You went through too much in your life and it made you stronger. You can do this and put this guy away for good.” He had looked over at Santos at one point and he had a smirk on his face. This is definitely the guy who raped her twice and all the other women.

“Okay, I will keep testifying.” She says picking her head off his shoulder.

“I want him out of my life once and for all.” She can’t do this but she will to get this guy out of her and Barney’s lives for good.

“That’s my girl.” He kisses her on the lips and it helps ease her so she can focus on these questions.


	21. The Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end yet, but it was supposed to be the end. I have written more past this chapter, so there's more to come. The following chapters were written before these three chapters I had more to write so I kind of went overboard with the amount of chapters this story will have. I will explain more on those chapters soon but for now this is the end of the trial.

“The court is now in session please rise for the honorable judge Alice Rogers.” The bailiff says. The court took the hour to relax and let the emotions of this trial run over them. It is now 12 they have been in court since 9.

“So, Mrs. Stinson we had left off at the end of the first rape. But, you were raped again correct?” Her lawyer is still asking these questions he didn’t get to ask these before the court got too emotional. He needs to ask her more questions about the second rape.

“Yes, I was raped again last month.” She says after taking a deep sigh letting her mind settle so she can get through this.

“What happened on that night of the rape?” He asks, wanting to know about this second rape and what went on before, during and after the rape.

“I had left work at 7, then texted my husband to tell him that I’m on my way home. We were meeting up to have dinner. So, I hailed a cab, two passed by but then one had stopped. I got in and told the driver my address. I started to text my husband again and he texted back. We were texting for a while as the cab rode down the street. I wasn’t paying attention because I was looking at my phone. Then suddenly the car had made a squeaking sound stopping. When I looked up I didn’t see my building. I saw a dark area, there were no buildings or people around. It was dark and deserted.” She stops there because this is when she got scared.

“So, what happened when the car stopped?”

“I told the driver that we weren’t in my area where my building is. He had turned around and that’s when he showed his face. I immediately knew who he was and got scared.” She’s staying calm but can feel her emotions coming on.

“What happened when you realized who the driver was?”

FLASHBACK

“It’s you.” She immediately gets scared after he pulls out a gun.

“I told you I would come back. You never listen, it’s like when I raped you before.” He waves the gun at her and she didn’t see that coming this scared her more than the knife he had last time.

“Now, lay down on the seat and don’t move or talk back?” He tells her, angrily waving the gun and demanding her to lay down.

“Please, I just want to go home.” She pleads with him but he still tells her to lay down. She lays down but still asks.

“How did you know where to find me?” Shaking and scared she still wants to know how he found her.

“I have been stalking you for two months. I know everything, from where you work to where you live. I know who your husband is, I know who your family is. I know who your friends are. I know everything, your husbands mother and father, I know where your father lives. Now, shut up and if you don’t do what I tell you I will kill you this time.” She takes this threat seriously and does what he wants.

“Unbutton your blouse.” He tells her. “Slowly.” He wants to have her take her clothes off on her own but in a slow way.

She, unbuttons each button slowly while crying and shaking. Now terrified this guy will kill her. He, uses his hand the one without the gun to open her shirt wide once the shirt was completely unbuttoned, then runs his hand over her bra and then inside her bra feeling her up with his hand. Then, he uses the hand with the gun and runs the gun from her throat to the top of her pants. He’s warning her not to make him angry or he will kill her.

“Unbutton your pants, slowly.” She does as told. “And unzip them.” He says, she pulls the zipper down as he molests her breasts.

“Now pull your pants down, slowly to your ankles.” She does then he tells her to turn around.

“Turn around and lay on your stomach.” He then gets the rope and tape from the floor in the front of the cab.

“I told you not to tell anyone I raped you so now you’re going to pay for not listening to me. Not taking me seriously is what almost got you killed the last time.” She does not want to say anything but tells him to stop this and let her go home.

He doesn’t care what she says he tells her to shut up and to do what he tells her.

“Put your hands behind your back.” She does and he ties her hands together with the rope.

“Turn around and lay on your back.” She does but it takes a little bit of maneuvering her body to turn around but she does.

He puts tape over her mouth and she moves trying to say no. He slaps her and tells her to stop moving and shut up.

“Sluts like you are never listening to me so this time I just might kill you.” He then puts his hand inside her vagina after he pulls her underwear down a little.

He, sticks his fingers inside her but this time he isn’t doing this to tease her he is doing this to hurt her so he jams his fingers inside her and it hurts. He slaps her a few times when she complains but then he pulls her underwear off along with her pants. He takes his hand and puts it on her breasts again and it causes her to make more sounds from her mouth she’s in pain now from him poking at her pussy and man handling her breasts. He is now fingering her and squeezing, licking and biting her nipples.

He, continues doing that and cursing her out for not listening to him or taking him seriously.

“You bitch, you stupid whore. If you don’t stop making sounds and moving I will shoot you.” She steadies herself but he just doesn’t care anymore he slaps her for no reason then takes his hands off her breasts and pussy then pulls her out of the car by her feet. Her feet and hands are bound and there is tape over her mouth. When he pulls her out of the car she hits her head on the ground really hard.

Santos gets on top of her again immediately putting his fingers inside her and molesting her again. One, hand is now on her breasts and the other in her pussy. He does this for a little while then gets up he pulls his pants down and says that he isn’t done with her yet. He enters her with a full thrust making her back brush against the ground. He pounds her then takes the knife he had taken out of his pants after he pulled his pants down. He takes himself out of her and starts to stab her vagina then enters her again he nicks her nipples with the knife then sucks the blood.

“And, now I’m done with you stupid whore.” He takes her ring saying it’s a nice pawning gift for finally killing her then takes off.

She lays there naked bleeding out. She had gone, she was gone. Santos had stabbed her so many times and then left her to bleed out on the ground the whole night. Her clothes and phone remained in the car.

END OF FLASHBACK

“That’s what happened. I thought I was dead, I was feeling like I was dying. I fought the whole night while bleeding and still tied with tape over my mouth. But, I survived and it’s because I didn’t want to leave my husband yet, he needs me.” She starts crying more at this because she almost did die that night, she was in and out of consciousness then was in a coma for three day. But she fought and did so for Barney.

“What, happened when you woke up from the coma?” Her lawyer asks, wanting to know what happened once she was awake and alert to be able to identify the defendant.

“I was disoriented, groggy, my mouth was so dry that it felt like I had cotton in my throat. I didn’t know what happened at first, didn’t know why I was in a hospital bed or why I was there to begin with. Then, I asked my husband who had been looking at me when I first woke up. I asked him why I was there and what happened. He told me about the events of the night before the rape and then filled me in about what happened later after that. Since, he didn’t hear from me after I sent the last text. He started to get worried. He called and texted me during the night but obviously I didn’t answer. He was worried and then scared that something happened to me. He told me what happened to me and then I started to remember the events that happened before, during and after the rape. I remembered everything and then told a detective about what happened that afternoon. That’s how he found the defendant, he was in the Bronx with family when he was arrested.” Once, Santos was found and arrested she was so relieved that she got to live her life again, however she hadn’t lived it yet.

“And, how bad were your injuries from this rape?” Obviously really bad since she was in a coma for three days.

“Really bad, I almost died that’s how bad they were. I had some internal problems, I bled out a lot during that night I was naked, bound and taped but the bleeding never stopped it just kept going all night and it continued to bleed during surgery. I had deep cuts inside my vagina, cuts on my nipples, bruises, and marks all over my body and I was slapped a lot so I had bruising around my face, on my cheeks, chin and under my eyes. My back was scratched and bruised from it brushing against the concrete ground when the rapist had pounded into me while laying there. I also seemed to have a concussion from hitting my head on the ground when he roughly pulled me out of the car by my feet. I wasn’t able to do anything but let this guy do what he wanted. I didn’t know he was going to stab me at first but then he did anyway. He told me it was revenge for telling people he raped me.” She’s sobbing through all of this because it was hard to get through without getting overly emotional but she couldn’t go into this detail without getting emotional.

The lawyer has one final question and then that would be it for the prosecution.

“One more question, what happened to your engagement ring?” The lawyer asks, she already said what happened he just needs her to confirm this one more time.

“He took it off my finger and said it was a nice pawning gift for finally killing me. I’m not sure what he did with it but my husband and I want it back, it’s a family heirloom.” She was even more devastated about the ring being taken it means a lot to her and to Barney.

“Thank you, Mrs. Stinson.” This was the end of the questions for the prosecution but tomorrow the defense will start and that can be harder for Robin to get through but no matter what happens she knows that her testimony will put this guy away for a long time.

“The court will reconvene tomorrow morning at 10.” The judge says slamming the gavel.

“You really did great today Robin, I’m really proud of you.” Barney tells her, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

“Yeah, but now for the more tougher part of this. Who knows what he will say to get out of this tomorrow.” She doesn’t think this guy will tell the truth, after all he will be pleading not guilty but everyone can see that he had done what he did to Robin and those other women.

“Just have faith. He will be put in prison what you just told everyone is 100% believable.” Everyone today was believing what she and the witnesses had said and tomorrow they will make the decision to send this guy to prison. He wants him to get a long sentence he hopes 30 years to life but maybe more. He doesn’t deserve to be allowed to walk the streets freely after what he did to Robin.

“Let’s get out of here. I want to go home.” Robin says standing up. Barney takes her hand and they walk out the room and outside to the hall.

Lily hugs her and says “this guy did do what he did I believe you. He raped you and almost killed you but you survived because you didn’t want Barney to be alone, you fought and you will win this case and move on.” Robin, now thinks maybe with everyone saying positive things about this she thinks maybe she can get through this and put this guy in prison where he belongs.

Barney and Robin leave saying that she wants to go home. Robin, goes right to sleep because she’s exhausted and Barney lays with her holding her as she sleeps. Tomorrow is another day, a more tougher day but they will get through it and will put this guy away for a long time.

The next day, Robin sits nervously in the courtroom as the defense asks questions to Santos. And the prosecution cross examines him. His family talks about how he’s a good guy but with what people have said already the jury doesn’t take their words into consideration for their verdict. Santos, tells the court that Robin had wanted sex that first time and that she came onto him, this is where his defense was no longer necessary. He says that she had teased him at the bar but that wasn’t true Robin didn’t see him until he started talking to her. She was too out of it drunk that she didn’t see him, she was busy calling Barney and getting emotional over the pending divorce. But then Santos’ lawyer had questioned that Santos had sex with her not raped her because she was a willing participant that first night. But she wasn’t, she wasn’t in the bar for sex she was in the bar to get drunk to forget the divorce.

The defense also questioned Barney’s past, saying that he has had a horrible past with women and treated them badly for years. But, the prosecution had immediately told the court that that is not on record during this trial. Barney is not the one on trial. The jury doesn’t take this into consideration for their verdict.

And, finally Santos is asked if he had raped more women than just Robin. He says he is only being a nice gentleman helping women when he sees they need his help.

The, jury now has enough to go on in their conviction. Even without a lot of evidence the jury believed Robin’s story and came back with their verdict.

“May I have the final verdict please?” The judge asks the jury for their final word on what they thought about this trial.

“May the defendant please rise.” He does along with his lawyer.

She reads the results and hands it back to the head juror.

“On, the count of two counts of rape we find the defendant guilty.”

“On, the count of attempted murder we find the defendant guilty.”

“On, the count of stalking and stealing personal and public property we found the defendant guilty.”

“And, on the count of assaulting more than one woman we find the defendant guilty.”

The count about public property was because he had stolen the black car and used that the night of the second rape. He had been following Robin for weeks in that car and it wasn’t until that night that he finally put his plan into action when she waved for a cab.

Santos, is found guilty on all four accounts the women of the jury had believed all the stories that the witnesses and Robin had told. They made the decision to convict him on all charges.

“Carlos Santos, you are sentenced to 20 years to life. We will set the date of your sentencing at a later date.” The judge hits her gavel and everyone is so relieved that this turned out to go the right way. Robin’s way...

“It’s all over baby, he is officially out of our lives forever.” Barney says hugging her tightly once the court wasn’t in session anymore.

“We did, it was all thanks to you for telling the police about him. I’m alive because of you and he’s going to prison because of you.” She’s crying and emotional over finally feeling free, she can live her life without being scared for her life or Barney’s.

“We need to go celebrate.” Barney says and they along with their friends all leave the courthouse and head to a restaurant all happy and relieved by the verdict.

And, Robin’s engagement ring had been found. Santos had kept it and didn’t pawn it like he said. He had it in a draw at his cousins house in the Bronx. The ring was safely returned to Robin the following day. And, Robin’s lawyer also found out where Robin’s clothes and cell phone were. Santos had dumped them in a dumpster not too far away from where he raped Robin. But, her clothes were destroyed and it seemed like Santos destroyed her phone too. But she didn’t care about that because he is convicted and will be put away for a long time.


	22. Revenge Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part one chapter that is the second to last chapter of this story. I had written this chapter before I wrote the previous chapters so I had to do a few edits, I had made a mistake with what I wrote so I had to fix that which took longer because I had to rewrite a whole page all over again. I had these three chapters two chapters originally but with that mistake I had to break them down into three chapters of a one chapter ending. There is one more chapter to go after these chapters and then it will be finished.
> 
> I said that this story has a pattern well it does because Barney is with her during this time, if you don't like violence especially with women this won't be good for you, this is a really hard chapter to get through but Barney is with Robin the whole time. Their love for each other is very strong in this story, they got through it all because of their love this is basically what I intended to do with this story.
> 
> FYI: Barney won't really be hurt physically in these chapters but he will be very emotionally hurt, he is doing most of the hurting on Robin but only because he's being threatened. So, don't worry about Barney worry about Robin.

Robin, had just come home from work she is supposed to meet Barney here for dinner, she was going to pick something out before he gets here. She texted him that she’s home and he texted back saying he’s on his way home, but she didn’t respond to the text about what she wants to have for dinner tonight, because she gets spooked by someone standing before her. She opens the door, then closes it behind her and goes to turn on the lights, but the lights weren’t turning on she tries it again but nothing.

“What is going on with the lights?” She says to herself, she walks more inside but the whole place is pitch dark. It’s 8:30 so it’s naturally dark, she wonders what’s going on with the lights. She sighs and puts her purse on the coat hanger, even if it’s dark in here she knows where the coat hanger is. She turns around and is spooked by a man standing in front of her in the dark. The man turns on the lamp light on the table beside the couch to reveal that it’s the guy who raped her. Carlos Santos who she put in prison after she testified for his trial.

It’s been almost a year since the first rape, 11 months, 8 months since the second rape and 7 months since the trial. Barney and Robin had slowly started to go back to their normal lives after the trial, when he was found guilty of multiple crimes he was sentenced to 20 years in prison, Robin was not happy about the 20 years, she did think she was free of this guy though so she tried to move on. She had thought they were free but obviously they are not free of this guy yet.

“It’s you.” She says, in shock that he’s not in prison where he is supposed to be. She says the same thing she said the last time he raped her.

“It’s nice to see you too slut.” After, she and Barney helped put him in jail they were trying to get back to their lives. She went back to work, Barney found a job and has been working at this company for five months now. Things were looking good for them, they remarried in December in a small intimate ceremony in Paris, they went on a trip there and decided to remarry, so they renewed their vows, then they went on a two month long honeymoon, in which they went to Italy because they heard so many good things about Rome and had never been there. Then they went to Grease and then went to visit her family in Canada. Things were going so well that they had put this situation out of their minds.

“Why aren’t you in prison?” She says with her voice sounding a little scared.

“Well, they let me out early on good behavior. Prisons, you know are so cramped and busy they don’t have a lot of room.” He says, he’s using this really odd tone of voice, like the Joker would use or some villain Barney usually likes in movies. When he said cramped a flashback crossed her mind of the first rape.

“Leave, before I call the police.” Or use my gun that is all the way on the other side of the room in the linen closet.

“Bitch, I’m not going anywhere.” He walks towards her and she tries to get around him but he’s too fast for her taking hold of her arm.

“Let me go.” She screams and tries to pull away. But he yanks her into him and spins her to him so her back is pressed against his front.

“This is revenge. I warned you and your husband that if I ever got out I would come for you. That was a threat, you never take my threats seriously so now you’re going to pay for sending me to prison.” She tries to pull away but his grip is too strong on her.

Right, after his sentencing Santos was booked to go to prison October 20th, so once Barney got word on when he will go to prison, he payed Santos a little visit in November.

FLASHBACK

“Well, well, well, why if it isn’t the slut who put me in here’s husband. The manslut, I guess I was wrong about you when I thought you had made the right choice to divorce the bitch. She should have died, then that way I wouldn’t be here.” He keeps talking, the more he talk the more Barney stays quiet tapping his foot lightly already mad with this idiot. This guy thinks he can still get away with what he did to Robin but he has another thing coming.

“I will never let you get away with what you did. And, if you call my wife a slut or a bitch or any other bad word I will sick some of the people I know in this prison on you. You don’t want to mess with me, I know people here who owes me a favor including some guards. If you think you can still get away with what you did to my wife and all those other women than you have another thing coming.” He is so mad, so angry he wants to punch this mother fucker out but he knows he needs to stay calm.

“I know I can get away with it. After all, I have gotten away with it for a decade. This is just a minor technicality. I will get out soon enough and then I will come back for more. Your wife seems to like my tongue on her nipples and inside her pussy. She likes it rough, she’s a little slut who uses men to get what she wants. Well, she got it... I could smell the whore on her a mile away.” He starts to laugh lightly making Barney more angry.

This, jackass thinks he’s so smart but Barney’s more smarter.

“You know she never did come when you wanted her to. She told me that it took an hour and a half to get off on the things you did. She doesn’t respond to assholes who don’t know how to use their tongues and penises so they use knives and torture them for three hours. She doesn’t respond to threats, forcing her to have sex with you when she never wanted to, doesn’t help her get off on it. A real man, he knows how to treat a lady when they want her to respond to them, either through a command or just by his fingers. Yeah, she told me she never did actually respond to what you were doing, her body rejected yours. Losers like you don’t know what women want when a guy shoves two fingers inside her and forces her to come at knife point. A real man, sticks two fingers inside the woman and instantly knows how to get her off. She becomes wet whenever I went down on her or did anything. She doesn’t respond to threats and demands and you are never going to touch her again. If you ever come near my wife again I will kill you.” Barney’s real pissed, this guy thinks he can taunt him and still get away with what he did to Robin. But he has another thing coming, he knows people who can kick his ass at a single call. If he continues to make these threats or goes anywhere near Robin he will kill him.

“Whatever, the slut did get off on what I did to her. She lied to you, my fingers and mouth made her moan and come right away.” Barney doesn’t care what he says he believes Robin, he knows his wife better than anyone he knows she doesn’t respond sexually when being threatened or abused that’s why he doesn’t hit or hurt her during sex. Barney wants her to respond whenever they have sex and she always does because he knows her body and knows what she wants and when she wants it.

“If you ever come near my wife again I will kill you.” Barney hangs up the phone slamming it on the receiver, then walks away mad.

Two weeks later Santos makes an unexpected call to Robin.

“If you don’t tell your man whore of a husband I will come after you. I will get out and come looking for you, you hear me slut. His threats don’t bother me, but you not dying does.” He hangs up leaving a stunned and scared Robin in shock.

She, eventually does tell Barney about this threat and Barney does get five of the inmates to beat Santos up. He wasn’t joking he knows people who will kill, that wasn’t a threat that was a promise. This, is when Barney decided to take Robin away for a vacation. Where they renew their vows in Paris and then take a two month long honeymoon from the middle of December to the end of February.

END OF FLASHBACK

The, people who beat Santos up did send him to the infirmary for a week. But, then after he was healed from his injuries he put another plan into action. He is going to break out. He had made some friends in the two months he’s been here and they came up with a plan to help Santos escape.

He holds a knife, one of her and Barney’s kitchen knifes which is really sharp up to her throat and pushes her more into the living room.

“Now, move it.” He pushes her more into the living room where he forces her to sit down on the floor. He takes a rope from underneath the coffee table and ties her hands in the back of her. Then, puts tape over her mouth.

“Sluts who disobey me or don’t take my threats seriously get killed. But, before you do I’m going to have a little fun with you.” Santos says running the knife from her lips down her throat.

“No, no ummm.” Robin tries to say through the tape over her mouth. He slaps her and pulls her hair.

“Shut up.” He yells running the knife towards her chest.

“A blouse, a really nice blouse you have on but not for long.” He rips open her blouse with the knife ripping each button one by one.

“Lace again? You never did change did you? Sluts always want more because they wear such slutty clothes.” He runs his hand over her black lace bra feeling her up before slicing through the front of it.

“Already erect I see. You definitely wanted more, that’s why your husband threatened me. You wanted me to come back to rape you again.” She shakes her head no but he slaps her and says.

“Yeah, you did. But, this time you won’t survive this.” He runs the knife over her exposed breasts and nipples then cuts the straps having the bra fall down her shoulders. Santos yanks the bra off her body and throws it a few feet away from Robin.

Santos, runs the knife down her stomach. It’s the sharp end but he doesn’t press down on her stomach which had made her breath pick up scared that he will start to cut her. He doesn’t, instead he gets to her skirt stopping above it.

“Well, now you’re making this easy for me. The last two times I raped you you were wearing pants but now I get to play with your pussy a little longer than I did before.” Her breath picks up again and her heart rate picks up as well, she is so scared he will kill her this time that she’s trying to stay as calm as she can but the knife is cold and heavy on her skin and that scares her so she steadies herself and lets him push her skirt up over her stomach.

“Black lace panties too? You really are a slut I’ve always knew it. You do want more, well you’re going to get it.” He starts to poke at her vagina with the knife over her underwear. She feels the knife on her and it’s really sharp, this will definitely kill her if she moves at all. It will slice through her and then Barney will come home to see that she’s dead.

Santos tears through the front of her underwear and then her skirt and continues to poke at her vagina. Now, exposed she can really feel the knife when he pushes the point of it on her, the point of the knife is pressing on the sides of her vagina, she had become a little wet because she’s scared, she’s wet and erect because this guy is torturing her with it, he’s being more rough with the knife and it’s making her body freeze. She is not going to move at all while he uses this knife on her.

He, does take the knife off her and replaces it with his hand.

“I told you more than once that my knife will slice you, you never take me seriously I told you I will kill you and now you will be killed. This is revenge for putting me in prison. You and your husband are going to pay for what you did to me. But, before I do kill you I’m going to have a little fun with you.” He says all this without using the knife. Her breath and heart calm down as he uses his hand and fingers inside her.

“You have become so wet, I knew you wanted more. You fantasized about me, you wanted me.” He says entering two fingers inside her very wet pussy.

He, decides to change up what he does with his fingers but starts off with putting one finger inside her all the way in and pulling back out. He slams his finger again inside her but doesn’t pull out. He pokes and flicks at her clit with his nails and then enters another finger inside her. He uses those two fingers slowly, not like the last time when he just wanted to hurt her. This time he’s going to make her have an orgasm. Barney had told him when he paid him a little visit in November that nothing he had done when he raped Robin was pleasurable. She didn’t react because she was in pain and was being threatened both times, so now he’s doing something completely different to get her to the place he wants her to be. He’s going to get her off just a little while he waits for Barney to get here.

Because, her husband is going to do most of the work he’s only getting her worked up. Barney, will be doing most of the work that he tried to do on her that first time he raped her. He’s just killing time, Barney should be here any minute.

Santos uses his fingers as a saw, he is demonstrating his fingers as the knife to show her that he isn’t playing this time he will kill her by the end of this game. It’s just beginning, these two sluts are going to die.

“Um, um.” Robin starts to make sounds as she feels herself coming more and having an orgasm which never happened before. Nothing he did had worked on her, she was more in pain not feeling the pleasure that he was trying to get from her that first time.

“Oh, see now. You’re responding to me. You’re wet, fully erect and had an orgasm that’s what I was wanting from you. You aren’t defective like I thought.” He uses his other hand to twist and pull on her nipples until he hears her phone ring.

“Your manslut is calling. This will be fun, but more for me. He is going to do most of the work, I’m just getting you warmed up first. He can think I wouldn’t come back for you but he has another thing coming... his slut of a wife will be raped by her slut of a husband.” She instantly makes noises through the tape on her mouth saying no, this is so not right. Barney’s going to rape her and he won’t be able to do anything but follow Santos’ commands.

He picks it up, he had taken her phone before when she was forced to sit on the floor and put it on the coffee table. “Looks, like that manslut of yours is home. Let’s see what he will do when he finds out that his wife is bound, taped, naked, and is going to be raped again before I kill her.” She shakes her head no and begins to cry again, she had stopped crying a while ago when he was fingering her, she was feeling more pleasure and trying to pretend that this guy is her husband. She had closed her eyes at one point a few minutes ago.

“Shut up, and don’t make a sound or I will kill you. You hear me slut?” She nods her head and he pulls her back to sit up on the floor. Her hands are still bound and she’s still taped.

Santos turns off the light on the table beside the couch and waits with the playbook in his hands.

“Robin, I’m home where are you? What do you want for dinner?” He walks more inside his apartment and sees the lights are all off. He tries to turn them on but like Robin they don’t turn on.

Barney, sighs and walks in a little more then is hit over the head with the book. Robin, watches Santos hit Barney over the head with the Playbook and he collapses onto the floor in a loud thud.

Santos, drags an unconscious Barney across the floor and places him in front of Robin, then he tears his clothes and strips him naked, Barney is now naked but still has his boxer briefs on. Santos then rips the tape off her mouth, which hurt because he rips is really fast.

“Pull his boxers down, with your teeth.” Robin, takes hold of Barney’s boxers and slowly pulls them down.

“Pull them down more and take them off.” Santos wants her to take the underwear off without using her hands which are still tied behind her back.

She, tries as best she can to take the underwear off but it’s a struggle for a bit. She finally does take them off using her teeth and mouth to pull them down and off his legs.

“Take hold of his penis with your mouth.” Santos says, he wants Robin to blow Barney just like he forced her to do during the first rape.

“Blow him.” He says trying to keep his voice mellowed so that Barney doesn’t start to wake up.

Santos pumps Barney’s penis while Robin blows him. Barney, starts to feel this without being awake to know that Santos is back and is going to kill her and probably him too. Barney blows his load into Robin’s mouth, she doesn’t mind this because she likes to do this to him but not by force, she doesn’t like being told to do something she doesn’t want to do. But, she has to do it so Barney comes twice as she blows him and her mouth starts to feel like it’s on fire. Santos is forcing Barney’s penis into her mouth in really rough way, this takes all the pleasure out of this and takes away from what it usually would do for her. She usually has an orgasm when she’s blowing Barney but not this time.

“Okay, gees that’s enough.” Santos says taking his hand off Barney’s penis and telling her to stop and to take her mouth off him.

“Damn, you clearly like giving him head. Now, I know that you’re more of a whore than I thought, I was right about you. So, now this game is just getting started.” Santos says taking the knife that he put on the coffee table then going to get a pan in the kitchen to knock Robin out again.

Santos, hits Robin in the back of her head three times before she passes out. He then goes to their bedroom and first goes to their closet. Robin’s clothes, shoes, jewelry were all in that closet. He looks inside it and sees how big it is. Barney has tons of suits, not one jean at all in sight. And, Robin has a lot of elegant dresses, including her wedding dress that was hidden all the way in the back of the closet. He, looks through their things and then comes across a box. Her, gun is all the way in the back on the right side of the closet underneath several things. Robin, has three guns in the apartment one in this closet, one in the linen closet near the kitchen and one underneath the sward in the living room that is a rifle. The gun is on the right side hidden in another box but Santos doesn’t find that box instead he finds something else. Another box!

The, box is marked **For Sexual Use Only** which means only one thing they have sex toys. He takes it out and places it on the bed opening it to discover a whole box full of toys, some Barney and Robin used and some they didn’t or haven’t yet.

“Oh, I’m going to use these things on those sluts.” Oh, yes he has a plan for them. But his plan just got more expanded, more interesting this could go on for a while.

He, looks inside at the toys he wants to use on those sluts and picks out the ones that will give the most torture, he doesn’t take them out of the box. He closes the box and places it at the foot of the bed then goes back into the living room.

He’s going to continue to torture them just a little more before he does kill Robin.


	23. Revenge Part 2

Barney and Robin are still out cold and not moving. He unties them and takes Robin and places her in front of Barney. He takes her hand and places it on Barney’s penis, before it was her mouth now it’s her hand. He moves her hand up and down it which causes Barney to react instantly to her touch. She’s being gentle (she always is) but it’s only because he’s moving her hand in a slow pace to make him think Robin’s touching him on her own. Then he takes Barney’s hand and moves it to cover her left breast. He thinks that the left breast will make Robin react but this is only what Santos thinks. It really doesn’t take anything for either of them to react to the other when they have sex. But, also the very look at each other instantly causes a reaction out of them. A look or touch is simply orgasmic for them.

Santos, uses Barney’s hand and fingers to play with Robin’s nipples. And, then he guides Barney’s fingers to twist and pull on them but uses one hand to do it to both nipples. In an instant, with Robin’s hand on his penis and his hand on her right nipple. Santos, takes both of their hands and guides them, Robin’s hand moves up and down his penis and Barney’s fingers works over her nipples. Both react to each other’s touch passed out and not knowing that they’re doing this. Barney’s hand also touches Robin’s pussy, she instantly reacts coming into Barney’s hand and becomes wetter.

A few minutes later Santos stops them and takes their hands off each other. With, them starting to move he slaps Robin to wake up and then Barney.

“Wake up slut.” He slaps Robin and she starts to move her head and then opens her eyes, she feels in a daze and her head is spinning, actually it’s throbbing.

“Wake up manslut.” He slaps Barney and it takes Barney another minute for him to actually move. Santos slaps him again causing him to wake up after Santos yells at him.

“Well, you two are clearly good at making each other react to the others touch. So, I’m going to have a little fun with you because you two are fun little whores. But then I’m going to kill you.” With Barney and Robin now fully awake Barney now knows that Santos is back and out of prison.

“Santos?” Barney says, shocked to see him out of prison.

“That’s right. I’m back bitches, and this time you’re not going to survive this, especially her.” Barney stays calm but then looks down to see that he’s sitting on the floor and he’s naked. Second, thing he realizes is that his hands are tied behind his back.

Santos, points the knife at Robin. “The slut never listens to what I say so now she’s going to die.” Santos uses the knife to trace over Robin’s arms, breasts and then pussy. “You really thought I wouldn’t care that you had prisoners beat me up. Well, now you’re both going to pay for sending me to prison.” Barney doesn’t listen to Santos he instead feels Robin’s hands against his.

“Robin?” Barney’s head is hurting from getting hit over the head with the really heavy Playbook.

“Yeah, guess who came for dinner?” She says this calmly and in a joking manner so that they didn’t have to worry too much.

“You two definitely came. You came a lot. You are really hot for each other. I never seen any two people react to the other ones touch so quickly like you two, especially when you’re passed out and don’t know that your touching each other.” He laughs and takes his knife.

They, don’t say anything just sit there and try to stay as calm as possible.

“I, am going to have a lot of fun with you two.” He says running the knife over Barney’s penis this time.

Santos, unties them but tells them if they move or talk he will start to cut them with the knife.

“You,” he says pointing the knife at Barney. “Crawl on you hands and knees and go in front of your wife.” Barney didn’t want to do that at first but he does as told crawling over to Robin, they meet each other’s eye for the first time this evening, smiling and hoping that they can get through this again, this time though Barney is with her so maybe this won’t be too painful or hard for her to get through.

“You, know you were fully erect before when I made your wife pump your penis.” Barney had come and was erect when Robin was made to pump him.

“Is that why I had an erection when I first woke up?” Barney, had noticed his erection the moment he looked down and saw that he is naked.

“Yeah, I made you two touch each other while you were passed out. You,” he points with the knife at Barney. “Were, fully erect and reacted right away to your wife’s touch.” Anything, absolutely anything would have an immediate reaction for him when it comes to Robin. A look, a touch, a little flirtation anything makes him react because she’s an instant reaction factor it’s why he married her. That and she’s just perfect, he loves her more and more everyday.

“I do that all the time.” Barney says, it’s true the first time he saw her that day at MacLaren’s he immediately reacted to how hot she was that’s why he said she knows she likes it dirty. But, now he regrets saying that about her knowing what this guy put her through, he’s already raped her twice and is back again to rape her some more before killing her. Santos is only killing time before he starts killing them.

“And, you too.” He looks at Robin now. “You reacted to him touching on your nipples and pussy, when I guided his hand on your nipples and pussy you immediately became more wet.” Not at all shocked that she had a reaction to Barney’s touch, because she knows his touch anywhere it’s always been something that relaxes her and she was relaxed it seems when she was passed out and Barney was made to play with her nipples and pussy, his touch had made her react. Even if Santos worked a little Weekend at Bernie’s into this. She would always react to his kind and gentle touch.

“You, never reacted to me that way, but you did before. However, I won’t be doing much that will be you, I’m going to watch you,” he points again at Barney with the knife. “Rape your slut of a wife.” She knew this was going to happen but she hoped it wouldn’t.

He had told her earlier that Barney is going to do most of the work, which meant Santos is going to make Barney rape her. This disgusts her, but she can’t do anything about it.

“WHAT?” Barney yells out shocked by what this guy wants him to do to Robin.

“Yeah, you heard right. Manslut is going to rape his slutty wife and you’re going to do every exact thing I did to her when I raped her both times.” They are both stunned by this, he’s really going to force him to rape her? This is disgusting. He feels so bad for Robin she doesn’t deserve this.

“She needs to learn not to disobey me. But, since she clearly responds more to you, you will rape her and if you do anything that makes me angry I will start to stab her with this knife.” Barney, hates this he will not rape his own wife, that is something he will never do.

“No, no I will not rape my own wife. Not now not ever.” She smiles knowing Barney meant it, he would never abuse her that way or at all physically, that is something she is certain he can’t do. She only asked him to slap her and bite her when they made love before the trial last year, she only wanted to experiment at the time to help her forget what Santos did to her and the trial. But, he didn’t want to do the things she asked him to do initially and she knows he would never hit or abuse her in a physical sense. He loves her too much to hurt her in that way.

“Yes, you are. And you’re going to do everything I tell you or this knife will cut through your wife’s pussy. It will go all the way in until she screams bloody murder.” And, now he’s crying. He can’t do this, he never in his life abused a woman in the way this guy is asking of him. He absolutely can’t do that to the woman he loves.

“Okay, fine but please take that knife off her.” Barney begs him to take the very sharp knife away from Robin’s vagina he hates to see her in pain and he’s poking her with the knife. He’s not playing around, this is so wrong. When they get through this he’s going to hold her for all eternity.

Santos is going to kill her, this time Barney is going to watch the love of his life get murdered and he can’t do anything because he’s naked, sitting on the floor and is being threatened. If he doesn’t do what Santos says he will kill her. But, he’s going to have to do the things he’s told or this maniac will kill her, he needs to stay calm and help her, save her. She will not die, he won’t have it.

So, Barney does as he was told. Santos pushes Robin back onto the floor. Her, hands aren’t bound with the rope anymore so she can move them and move around more. If Barney’s made to do these things to her then she isn’t too worried, she knows he will help her survive this.


	24. Revenge Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a tough chapter for Robin it's really abusive so be warned that she will go through a lot and it will be Barney who does it. There is one more chapter to go and this story will be done the worst of this story happens in this chapter.

“Since she’s already naked there doesn’t need to be any removal of clothes. So, take this knife.” Santos says, wanting Barney to take the knife.

Barney takes it, it’s one of their kitchen knifes, he now notices.

“Play with her pussy with it.” He tells Barney, he wants Barney to do more torturing with the knife on Robin’s wet pussy. If she moves at all this could slice into her cutting her deeply. She stays still but knows Barney won’t hurt her too much with it. “Run it up and down with the sharp side.” Barney doesn’t do as told at first.

Barney, gently brushes the knife the side that isn’t sharp over Robin. But, Santos sees that he isn’t listening to his last command so he gets mad and yells.

“Poke her with it like I did.” Barney hates this but does as told. He’s literally scared for her but if he’s doing this than he’s not as scared as he thought he needs to be for her, at least not right now.

“Remove the knife.” Barney removes the knife from Robin. “Now, stick one finger inside her pussy.” Barney feels relieved to not use the knife anymore, this knife is very sharp it was starting to chafe at the sides of her pussy. He was getting scared for her, but is relieved to not be using that anymore.

“In, all the way in then pull out.” Barney sticks his index finger inside Robin and then pulls out.

“Stick two fingers inside her and don’t take them out.” Barney does as told sticking his index and middle fingers inside her.

“Now, pull them out slowly but don’t take them out. Go in and out of her causing a friction with your fingers and her pussy, like you’re using a saw.” Santos wants Barney to do the same thing he did earlier to Robin that made her come and make sounds.

She, starts to make sounds, orgasm noises as Barney’s fingers work over her. He really doesn’t need to do much to get her to react it only takes two minutes to get her to come into his fingers.

“Okay, take your fingers out and go on top of her.” Barney lays on top of Robin, he had been so gentle with his fingers he wasn’t at all hurting her which she was grateful for. He knows how to not hurt her, he is doing these things to make her relax and know that he won’t hurt her. “Take the knife, now flick and poke her nipples starting with the left one.” Santos wants Barney to flick and poke Robin’s nipples. Barney flicks the knife over Robin’s left nipple which is the one Santos wants him to run it across. He does that until Santos tells him to stop.

“Now put her left nipple in your mouth.” He has done this with Robin in the past, Barney doesn’t do this to her that much anymore, he only did that after she was raped by this guy again to get her to erase the guy off her body and mind. It does remind him of their dating days though, that summer was crazy hot but sexy for them.

Barney puts her nipple that is now fully erect into his mouth. Her nipples have been wet and erect for the last hour they hadn’t dried up since Santos had been sucking on them to get them soaked, they are more moist now, he wanted to get them as wet as he could so that they don’t dry up. Because, Barney gets them wet more again during this time.

Santos, was not lying when he said that Robin had been responding to what Barney was doing to her while they were passed out before. She had responded ever since Barney was made to play with her pussy and nipples earlier. She’s more calmer now that Barney’s doing these things he helps her relax and gets her to respond in a way that Santos doesn’t understand because her body had rejected his since that first rape.

“Lick it.” Santos demands, Barney licks her nipple a few times then Santos tells him to bite down hard on it. He does and to not hurt her too much he doesn’t do it too hard, at first but Santos knows he isn’t biting on it hard enough.

“I said bite her, you slut.” Barney bites down harder on her nipple causing her to flinch a little.

“Lick it again.” Barney does.

“Bite it again. Do that until I tell you to stop.” Barney, licks and bites down hard on her nipple each time.

“Stop.” Santos takes hold of Barney’s hair and tells him to put his teeth again on her left nipple.

“Bite down and move your teeth up and down it, pulling on it like you’re breast feeding a baby.” Barney does this as Santos pulls on his hair this move causes both Barney and Robin to react. Not to Santos but to each other which makes this slightly more comfortable for them. It’s still uncomfortable for her though.

“Do the same thing with her right nipple.” Barney takes Robin into his mouth licks and bites down hard on it as Santos starts to play with her clit. This move makes both Barney and Robin make the loudest moaning sounds cause now Santos is playing with Barney’s balls. They are making the loudest sounds, sounds that they both didn’t know they made. Robin feels herself starting to orgasm, and Barney is feeling pain from all the hair pulling Santos is doing. He moans and she screams out a moan but Santos puts a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

When, this is done Santos demands Robin to open her legs and raise them into the air, after pulling Barney off her by the hair. He did this to her the first time he raped her. Her legs were sore, numb and hurting at the time she was actually sore on her legs for a while after that rape.

“Now, lay on top of her again manslut.” Barney lays on top of Robin again not knowing what Santos wants him to do but Robin knows.

“Take your penis and tease her pussy with it.” Barney takes hold of his penis and plays with Robin teasing her with the tip of it.

“Put it in her.” Santos says, he takes the knife and runs it over Barney’s naked ass.

Barney, enters her and then Santos says to pull out of her and slam into her 10 times. Barney, does as told pulling out and roughly entering her which does still hurt because of how hard and fast he enters her. He slams into her, which is what Santos did when he raped her the first time. This caused her pussy to go sore and turn purple for weeks after the first rape, this also tore her vagina it took a whole month to recover from that. She couldn’t have sex but Barney had done oral on her and that helped them both to get some sexual relief. Barney doesn’t want to hurt her but Santos hates it when he’s being too gentle with Robin so he demands him to roughly hold her sides and pound into her five more times.

Santos holds Robin’s legs up in the air as Barney is now sucking, licking and biting her nipples each one he does 10 times, he’s now bitten her nipples 20 times. On the twentieth time Santos tells Barney to stay inside Robin as he pounds into her without taking out his penis, this is a little bit more relaxing for Robin it is slightly more bearable for Robin because she’s laying on this hard floor, with her legs up like this it’s making her legs go sore. Robin’s legs and back are hurting now, the floor is simply the most uncomfortable surface that they ever had sex on and they had sex in many places that were uncomfortable and hard. But it was never like this, Robin’s uncomfortable due to being forced to lay on the floor with her legs up and Barney is uncomfortable being forced at knife point to enter her and exit her several times before it ended.

“Get up slut.” Santos demands Robin to her onto her feet after he tells Barney to stop what he’s been doing.

“Just stand there.” Santos places Barney in the front of her, and then Santos goes to the back of her. On, Santos’ demand both enter their penises into her. Barney does it from the front entering her sore pussy he tells her he’s sorry in a whisper and they both smile because now they can relax a little this is unbearable for them, and then Santos enters her from the back through her butt. She is now kind of getting gang raped that is definitely not something she was prepared for.

Santos pulls on her hair while he tells Barney to slap her, several time on the left side of her face. But, Barney doesn’t want to slap her, Santos angrily yells at him to listen and don’t talk back or he will start cutting Robin with the knife.

“Stop slapping her. But slap the other cheek.” Barney hates this. Now she knows how Barney felt when Marshall slapped him for the slap bet. It’s really painful, he hates hurting her but he’s being threatened to do it when she’s clearly in pain. He really wants to hold her right now not pound into her this hard and fast.

“I have a little surprise for you two.” Santos says after telling Barney to stop his thrusts inside Robin then he pushes them both using the knife to walk towards their bedroom.

“Lay face down on the bed.” Santos demands Robin to lay on the bed pushing her onto the bed. This is much more comfortable than the floor so she’s relieved to be on a different surface.

“I saw your box of toys. I knew you two were whores, only whores have a box full of sex toys.” He opens the box taking out the things he saw earlier that he knew he would use on them.

He, takes out paddles, a whip, a feather, handcuffs, 2 pairs of handcuffs one of them Santos doesn’t know is a fake handcuff it’s for magic. They don’t normally use that one but neither are going to tell him that. Nipple clamps, ribbons, a smaller rope than the one he used in the living room to tie them up, and a dog collar. These are all the things he’s going to make Barney use on Robin.

What, Santos doesn’t know is that Barney has a plan, he had been thinking of a plan in the living room to get them out of this safely, he has thought about her guns, using one of them to get out of this. But, he hadn’t had the chance to tell Robin since she’s really in pain and it isn’t a good time. More pain is coming her way, they just have to wait it out and play along because Santos is just messing with them until he’s ready to kill them.

“Turn around bitch.” Santos says and Robin turns and lays on her back. Her vagina and now butt is starting to ache and this is becoming more unbearable for her but he’s not finished with them yet and she doesn’t think he will be anytime soon.

“Open your legs slut.” She does as told, “move down on the bed but if you close your legs I will start to cut them.” He threatens her using the knife to make her move down.

“Take her left foot and tie it to the bed post.” They had bought a whole new bed after they got married it’s the first thing they bought as a married couple, so this one now has four brown polls, bed posts. It’s there kind of style of bed so that’s why they bought it. Barney, takes the string and ties Robin’s left foot.

“Tie the other one.” Barney ties the other foot which is the right foot. He ties them loosely but Santos makes sure they’re tied tight, tight enough to have Robin’s feet and legs to start to go numb.

“Stick your fingers inside her. She’s clearly aching for more of your fingers.” He tells Barney to finger her again while he pulls out the feather he wants Barney to use.

“Take the feather.” Santos gives Barney the feathers. “Run It teasingly over her pussy.” Barney teases her pussy that is sore but still wet with the feather part a few times then Santos tells him to stick the stick end of it into her pussy.

“All the way in.” Santos says, Barney jams the stick end of the feather all the way inside Robin. The feather had tickled her a little but the stick is another thing, it’s really hurting her. It feels like when she gets poked with the knife or fingers when both of them are fingering her.

“In and out.” Santos wants Barney to stick it in and take it out several times. Santos tells him to stop and takes the feather.

“Stick your penis in her.” Barney enters her in a quick thrust. Santos doesn’t tell him to slam into her or pull out and slam in Barney remains inside her for a while, while Santos thinks of the next thing he wants to do to them.

“Untie her feet.” Santos says, telling Barney to untie Robin’s feet.

Robin’s legs were going numb, Barney saw that her vagina is turning redder than normal which means she’s sore there, between the stick of the feather, his fingers, and his penis. Barney sees that her vagina is turning into a purplish color, she is more in pain now than pleasure, he wants to help her out but can’t do anything because Santos wants Barney to do something else.

“Move up on the bed, all the way to the headboard and turn around on your stomach slut.” He demands Robin to move back on the bed, her whole body is aching, she’s in pain everywhere because of what Barney is being forced to do to her. But she knows that there’s more pain coming her way she just has to take it.

“Handcuff her to the bed.” Santos says handing Barney the magic handcuffs. He cuffs her right hand to the bed post using the magic ones and then cuffs the other one using the actual real handcuffs they use, they don’t use these toys that much anymore but now they won’t ever use them again after this.

“Push up on your knees slut.” It takes a little time to get her body to move into a kneeling position but she does it.

“Take this.” Santos tells Barney to take one of the paddles. He wants Barney to hit her with it, Barney hates this but he does as told.

“She needs to be punish for disobeying me and you didn’t listen to my threat. I told you I would come back but neither one of you took my threat seriously so now she’s going to get spanked.” Barney feels himself tearing up at the thought of hitting Robin with this paddle, this is not right but he has to do it so he can save her, it isn’t the right time to help her out of this.

“Hit her.” Barney starts to hit Robin with the paddle but not as hard as Santos wants so he gets mad and tells him to hit her harder.

“Harder, hit her. She’s a disobedient dog who needs to be punished for sending me to prison.” Barney hits her harder and she starts to cry more, this really hurts.

Santos takes the other paddle after a couple of minutes watching Barney hit Robin really hard on the ass on the right butt cheek. He is now hitting her much more harder, Santos hits her so hard that her butt is numb now she can’t feel Santos’ fingers inside her pussy due to her vagina being numb as well. Her whole body is numb, hurt and in pain from all the things that are happening to her.

“Whip her ass and back.” Santos now wants Barney to whip her, she is in pain and he hates this but he needs to do as told because Santos will kill her, whatever he’s going to do to kill her Barney knows that Robin might not make it out of this.

Barney, whips her as Santos hits her butt cheeks with the paddle. The whip starts to make marks all over her back and butt.

“Harder, hit her harder.” Barney does but he needs to hurry and figure out how to get her out of this.

“Uncuff her hands.” After what it seems like forever Santos tells Barney to uncuff Robin’s hands.

He does and then tells Robin to turn around.

“Cuff her hands again to the posts again.” Santos wants Barney to cuff her hands again but this time she’s lying on her back.

“Spread your legs, whore.” Santos demands Robin to spread her legs wide on the bed.

“Manslut, stand on the bed over the slut’s face.” Robin is going to blow Barney again.

“Now, I had done this to her a year ago but since I don’t have crackers you are going to blow him again. Just like earlier, while I eat her pussy.” This is just getting more weirder and more uncomfortable for her, she’s in serious pain and can’t take anymore of this.

With, Barney hovering over Robin’s mouth Santos tells him to squat down over her, and Santos goes between her legs.

“When I tell you to start to blow him, you better listen and if you complain at all I will cut you right now.” He is getting angrier as this goes on, the more he drags this out the more Barney can’t carry out this plan.

“Take hold of his penis, with your mouth.” Barney squats a little more as Robin opens her mouth. He enters his penis into her mouth while Santos gets into his position.

“Blow him.” She does as told blowing her husband. This is uncomfortable for him now because he’s squatting over her with his penis in her mouth. But, once she does start blowing him he starts to come in her mouth.

While, focusing on each other Barney tries to make this activity more comfortable for her so he doesn’t shove his penis into her mouth like Santos wants him to do, like she was made to do to him earlier. Instead, Barney gently and slowly moves in her mouth and it works to get her to make sounds. Santos, eats her out but she’s so numb there that she doesn’t feel him on her. She’s only responding to Barney and what he’s doing. He’s helping her out putting her mind at ease and it helps to calm them both down. He winks and smiles at her secretly telling her that not to worry I have this under control. She settles and continues to blow him, he blows his load three times as Santos eats her out, and by the fourth time Santos has licked Robin clean but she still doesn’t feel anything in her vagina.

“Okay, stop blowing him that is enough.” Santos says after taking out his head from between her legs and telling them to stop what they were doing.

Santos takes the nipple clamps and hands them to Barney. And then he uncuffs Robin’s hands. She’s now laying on the bed, truly in the most pain of her life but this asshole is not finished yet there’s still more coming.

“Clamp her nipples.” Barney clips the nipple clamps onto her nipples. Her nipples have been bitten so many times now the clamps will hurt them more.

“Pull on them until I tell you to stop.” Barney pulls the string of the clamps but doesn’t do it too roughly luckily for Robin Santos wasn’t paying attention to them he’s doing something else. Santos takes the dog collar and the rope (he’s going to use that as a leash since there was no dog leash in the box) and hands the dog collar to Barney.

“Put it around her neck.” He tells Barney to put the dog collar on Robin’s neck. And then Santos puts the rope around the collar and ties it to it.

With, Robin not getting pounded, poked, or fingered her vagina starts to calm down because it was throbbing and numb for a while. Her whole body is in pain she hates this, she wants this to be over. She can’t take anymore but there’s still more coming.

“Take the rope on the dog collar.” He tells Barney to take the rope on the dog collar.

“Get down off the bed you bitch.” Santos says hitting her ass with the paddle. Barney pulls her off the bed with the collar and onto the floor. She is now on her hands and knees on the floor.

“Walk her.” Barney pulls her with the rope on the dog collar into the living room.

“Now sit. Bitch.” Robin sits down on the hard floor again with her aching butt and it hurts more because Santos tells her to stand up then shoves her onto her ass.

She still has the clamps and collar on her. Barney is placed back in the back of her and now they’re being tied up again. Santos takes the collar off but leaves the clamps on.

With, them tied up Santos goes off somewhere. They guessed the bathroom so this is a good time to tell her the plan.

“Hey, Robin I’m so sorry about hurting you like this.” He says with tears in his eyes, he’s really crying now this was too much for them but especially him because he has to torcher her and roughly have sex with her when he knows she’s hurting, aching all over her body.

“It’s not your fault. He’s making you. It’s revenge.” Robin says taking his hands in hers.

“Look, if I don’t survive this please know that I love you. You are the love of my life, we went through so much and we’re stronger because of it. So, if I don’t survive know that I love you and I want to be with you forever. If we die we die together, as a team Stinson. And, then I’m going to be buried with you.” She tells him, because they will be buried together they already planned it. She’s terrified for both of them but more so for herself because this guy is getting revenge on her not Barney, she put him in prison. He did go to prison but somehow they let him out and she is terrified that she isn’t going to make it this time. She doesn’t feel like she can survive this time but it’s good that he’s here with her, going through it with her instead of her being alone and scared for her life. She’s not alone, she has Barney and that’s all she needs to know that she loves him and always has, he’s the love of her life and if she does die at least he will know she’s truly being honest.

“Look, don’t worry okay I have a plan. Where is your gun?” He asks, he needs to end this. She’s in pain and he can’t take it anymore so they need to hurry and make a plan before he comes back.

“It’s in the closet, he could find it Barney he was in there. The gun is all the way in the back of the closet under several items of clothes and shoes it’s in a case there.” She doesn’t take it with her much but she should, now she realizes that if she came up with a way to get the gun in the linen closet they would be free of this but she couldn’t get to the closet since she’s been tied up and tortured. She has two pistols, but she needs to get to the gun in the linen closet which is only a few feet away from where they’re sitting.

“Not that one the other one.”

“It’s in the linen closet.” Oh, good this plan will work.

“I love you Robin, I will get you out of this safely, I’m not going to let you die, you are not leaving me yet we are going to grow old together and have a happy life. This is not the end of us, I will get you out of this I promise. Do you trust me?” She does trust him, now more than ever. She’s going to be patient and wait this out she believes that Barney will get them out of this safely.

“More than anything. He is only killing more time but I feel like he’s almost done with his revenge the next thing is to kill me.” Robin, feels she can’t take anymore of this, her body is starting to shut down and if this continues it will be only a matter of time, which could possibly be soon. If he doesn’t kill her now he will soon.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Santos demands when he comes back from the bathroom. He unties them and demands her to get on her hands and knees.

“Get underneath her.” He tells Barney to get underneath Robin.

“Take hold of the nipple clamps.” He tells Barney to take the strings in his hands.

“Pull on them.” He says as he gets in position behind Robin.

He pulls down his zipper and his pants and boxers. He enters her from behind taking hold of her bruised and in pain buttocks. He takes the paddle he put on the kitchen counter before and as he pounds into her he hits her on her back with the paddle while Barney pulls on the clamps.

“Pull hard on the clamps.” He demands Barney to pull on the clamps and he does as Santos roughly bangs her through her ass.

They are in this position for a while, Santos pulls out of her and tells Barney to finger her pussy, he slams into her ass again hard while Barney plays with her gently doing what Santos tells him to do. An orgasm rips through her instantly when Barney fingers her, this along with him pulling on the clamps is helping her relax a little, his gentle fingers helps her get to her climax and it’s such a relief. When she’s in this position her boobs are hanging down so they hurt less but still hurt because Barney pulls them hard.

She, lets out the loudest scream and moan making Santos finally get what he’s been wanting from her. Only difference is she’s reacting to Barney and that makes him mad. She was supposed to react to him, but Barney’s fingers is the thing that makes her respond and it makes Santos angry.

“You little whore, you cum and have orgasms for your husband but not for me. Well, this is definitely not over.” He takes the knife and starts to cut the bottom of her feet, slicing right down the middle of both of them.

This hurts, he slashed her feet. Okay, now this needs to end Barney is angry now. His wife is going to be killed and he needs to do something about it before he kills her.

“Get up.” He pulls Robin up on her now cut and bloodied feet.

“I’m done watching you two have orgasms, you are now mine to deal with.” He says angrily pulling her with the nipple clamps still attached to her, he pulls her roughly over to the couch. “If you so much as move I will kill you first.” He says to Barney who is standing there where he’s been made to watch as Santos pulls Robin over to the couch by the nipple clamps. “And, then have a little more fun with you before I kill you. That way he doesn’t have to watch his whore wife die in front of him.” He pushes her onto couch and then takes the knife.

“Open your legs.” She opens them. Oh, damn. He’s pissed he is going to cut her vagina. He did this the last time and she almost died. She is going to die this time she’s not going to make it out of this alive. Santos is really pissed. The knife could have cut her at different times when Barney used it earlier but now he is done killing time, he is going to kill her.

Santos, takes the knife and roughly pokes at her vagina after taking off the nipple clamps. 

She’s going to die, this is the end he is going to kill her he’s super pissed, this is the end for her. So, Barney has to move fast, he is not going to watch his wife die. He is going to save her.

The, knife starts to tear at the sides of her vagina. Her vagina hurts, it’s sore and bruised, numb and tired of this. This guy is done with her, he’s going to kill her. The knife slices her slowly, and she’s now feeling blood. It cuts her, her vagina will never heal after this. If she survives this her vagina is no longer a vagina it’s a punching bag for penises, knifes, fingers and other objects. She had healed there last year from the second rape, Santos stabbed her there and thought he killed her but she survived and then helped put him in prison.

Santos, puts his hands on Robin’s neck just like he did last year when he raped her the first time, he bangs into her sore, bloodied, and bruised vagina. He squeezes her neck and she starts to see blackness.

Barney, slowly starts to move towards the linen closet as Robin is bleeding and being choked on the couch. The knife is taken out of her and it’s full of blood, he runs it up her stomach leaving blood behind as he works his way up towards her nipples. She struggles and yells punching this guy in the chest while he strangles her, she tries to focus and just stares at him trying not to pass out. He now has his penis in her bloodied and fractured vagina he pounds into her and runs the knife over her left breast. He’s going to cut her nipples probably before he strangles her to death.

By, the time he finds his own relief Barney had made it to the linen closet opening it slowly and going inside. He finds the gun on the second self on the right side of the closet, he takes it checks to see if it’s loaded, it is. He closes the door only a little bit and points the gun at Santos.

“Get the fuck off my wife you asshole.” Santos stops his movements inside Robin and both of them freeze to look at Barney.

Robin, sees blurriness in front of her eyes but can still see Barney with her gun.

Santos pulls out of her and stands up. Robin is bleeding out of her vagina she could feel the knife slicing more deeper, and her nipples feel like they’re going to fall off, the knife started to cut them before Barney stopped him. She laid there as Barney is now bawling. Shaking and crying with the gun pointed at Santos.

“Now now, we don’t have to use guns.” Yeah we do Barney thought.

“You made me rape and torture my wife for three hours and then you cut her vagina and strangled her, this is over. Step away from her.” He says, Santos moves away from the couch towards Barney.

“Come on, I was only playing. I am sorry, you don’t have to do this.” He says again but with shaking hands and fear for his wife’s life Barney pulls back on the trigger and doesn’t hesitate to shoot when Santos moves a little more towards him.

The bullet only hits him on his shoulder. He was going for his chest but missed due to shaking hands.

“No, stop I didn’t mean to rape her or for you to rape her she didn’t deserve it after all she was hurting over you the day I met her.” Barney doesn’t care what he says he takes his cell phone that was on the dining table and calls 911. He has raped his wife twice and made him torture her. He doesn’t care what this guy says.

“I don’t care you raped her twice, and almost killed her.” He sees Robin on the couch bleeding out from her vagina and almost strangled. He knows he did the right thing if he didn’t act fast this asshole would have killed her.

“Yes, I have a guy here who I think escaped from prison.” Barney says while pointing the gun at Santos who is laying on the arm of the couch clutching his shoulder.

“Okay, we’ll be right there sir.” Barney hangs up and goes over to Santos and punches him hard in his face and he stumbles to the ground.

“Don’t ever come near my wife again you hear me.” Still pointing the gun at Santos. When he knows that Santos isn’t moving he goes over to Robin.

“Robin, are you okay?” Barney asks after going over to her and sitting down next to her taking her head and holding it up.

“Can you see me Robin? I’m here it’s all over.” He says bawling while holding her up to keep her focused on him.

“I’m fine, but he almost killed me. I was going to black, I saw blackness in my eyes he was choking the life out of me.” She saw Barney just as her eyes were starting to close in her blurred vision and in her mind. Her life literally just flashed in her eyes. She saw her friends, family, Barney everyone she loves and she could feel herself slipping away.

Barney, would of actually saw her die but he saved her. He’s gotten good at shooting, a little bad at the aim but good enough to shoot this asshole.

He holds her in his arms until the ambulance and police come. It takes another two minutes for help to arrive. As, the paramedics help Robin, Barney goes to get some clothes to put on due to being naked this whole time. The cops come right after this and arrests Santos saying that he had escaped from the prison and they were looking for him. He didn’t get early parole he escaped the prison and came looking for Barney and Robin.

One of the cops cuff him and takes him downstairs and the other takes Barney and Robin’s statements even though she can barely focus on what the police are asking her. The paramedics look over a bloody and battered Robin who is still laying on the couch. She tried to talk but can’t they have to get the statement from Barney though.

“We’ll have to bring you to the hospital miss you do not look good, these cuts inside your vagina and the cuts on your feet are really bad and there are bruises all around your body.” The paramedic says as Barney stands there looking at how small Robin looks, all battered and bruised and in pain this hurts him more than anything to see her hurt.

“Come with me Barney, I need you with me.” She says, her voice is shallow and sore she can barely talk one word but she does because she needs him to go with her to the hospital she can’t be alone.

“Okay, I’ll be right there let me just finish the statement.” The paramedics put her in a stretcher and carries her to the door and out to the hall.

Barney, tries to quickly finish this statement so he can go with her. He rushes out the door two minutes later and downstairs hoping the ambulance is still there. It is, he climbs in the back and Robin had just shut her eyes. He sits down and holds her hand for the rest of the ride.


	25. A New Life, A Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end, I hope you liked this story. I wanted to show how strong BR's relationship is and I hope I did a good job. The start of this story didn't really go with the rest of the story but the gist of the story is their love for each other and the strength of how strong it really is.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It, was the most devastating experience of her life but Robin pulled through it all. The experience of being raped twice, forced to be raped by her husband and almost killed twice had made her a stronger woman. She went through hell and got through it all with her husband by her side. With, his love, support and strength he had helped her survive another attempt on her life. This, time he was there with her helping her survive and fight for her life because their love guided her back to life and she fought to be able to live her life and grow old with her husband by her side, and to live for him.

When, the police finally took Santos into custody again after he had held them against their will for three hours. They gave him an extra 30 years, they added more charges on his already four counts. So, now he has escaped from prison on his record, he has now 50 years, they added four more charges. Those four charges are breaking and entering, holding them hostage, another attempted murder and escaping the prison. It all added up to thirty more years. Barney and Robin were relieved to finally be free of this man.

“How is she doing?” Barney asks the doctor who had helped Robin with all of her injuries from this last attempt on her life. He had been at the hospital all night ever since they arrived here. But, it wasn’t an easy ride from their apartment to the hospital.

“Robin, Robin can you hear me? Keep fighting, stay awake please. Don’t leave me, not this time and not like this again.” He says crying holding her hand trying to help her keep her eyes open and to focus on him to fight to stay alive.

She, had been drifting in and out of consciousness in the last few minutes and had shut her eyes which had scared Barney. He is trying to get her to open her eyes.

She, opens them but only a little it’s hard for her to keep her eyes open and keep alive when she’s bleeding out from her vagina. This time, Santos had cut a lot deeper into her and cut her uterus, the blood was coming more from that than her vagina. But, she’s starting to feel herself slipping away, she can barely hear Barney talking. He’s crying and telling her to fight but she can’t. She closes her eyes again at that moment.

They, get to the hospital shortly after she shuts her eyes and they immediately bring her to surgery. While, Barney sits and waits nervously hoping and praying that she didn’t die on him this time. He has been here for hours waiting on word about Robin’s condition and it’s making him a nervous wreck.

“Um, it was a tough situation there for a while, there was a lot of blood coming from her uterus it took a while to get the bleeding to stop. But we did stop it, and patched up all the cuts in her vaginal area. She, had several internal problems, she had bruises all over her buttocks (which was from the paddles and whip), and inside her butt as well. There was significant tearing in both her vagina and butt. And, her nipples.” From the nipple clamps Barney thought. She is in worse shape than she was the last time this happened.

He’s shaking and crying as the doctor explains all of Robin’s injuries and it was all because he was made to do that to her.

“We, almost had to cut both nipples from all the tearing. It was really bad. She has bruises and marks all over her body, from the cuts on her feet to her face, her neck has bruises and scratches on it. Her back has burns, scratches and it seems like marks from a whip, the marks are really bad. And, her breasts also has scratches, teeth bites and bruises.” From him biting her there when he didn’t want to and doesn’t like doing that to her. “Her stomach as well. She’s in bad shape, it was touch and go for a while there especially when we were working on her vaginal area. But, your wife is going to be fine. She is resting now, she’s still in a lot of pain but she will be okay.” The doctor says all of this with a pained look on his face and it’s tearing Barney apart because he had to do those things to her that caused all the damage on her body. When, she wakes up he’s going to apologize and hold her forever. He has almost lost her three times in the last year and he will never recover from this nightmare of this horrible situation.

“Can I see her?” He asks needing to see her before he loses it. He already feels like he’s going to collapse at any minute.

“Yes, but be quiet and don’t touch her too much she’s still very fragile in a lot of areas. She is sleeping but you can go see her.” The doctor leaves and Barney walks with unsteady legs and feet to where Robin is recovering from her surgery and all the damage he had done to her body.

“Hey, Robin it’s me. I am so sorry this happened again I didn’t mean to hurt you. I am going to make it up to you for the rest of my life. Keep on fighting, you have been this whole year and it’s because you love me. This is all over now, we are free of that psycho once and for all. He is going to prison for the rest of his horrible life and he won’t ever touch you again. Just, don’t leave me yet, we will die together of old age not now when we’re still young and vibrant. We, will continue on with our lives but maybe move out of New York. We, need to make a new start. Somewhere, anywhere. Maybe Canada, it is the more safest place to be nowadays and we can make a whole new life there. Just keep fighting for your life and fighting for me.” He starts bawling but tries to not do that too loudly but he cries and feels awful about what happened.

Robin, does wake up hours later and just like the last time she looked right at Barney and he knew he didn’t need her forgiveness just her love.

“Hey.” He smiles so grateful to have her back. She’s always coming back to him and has fought to keep herself from leaving him.

“Hi. You look terrible.” Is the first thing she says when she sees him.

He, has bags under his eyes, he had been crying this whole time, his face has frowns on it and you can see more of his winkles too. He’s showing his age, this has been one hell of a ride for him. Watching her get tortured and abused by that man even though he had been made to do it. He’s so sad about what happened and being the one who had to do it to keep her from being killed.

“I was so worried and terrified for you.” He says, holding her hand lightly in his and trying to smile as best he can.

“You saved my life.” She says in a low tone, almost a whisper. She can barely talk but she’s trying.

“I would do it every time. You are not leaving me yet, we are not done being together.” She smiles and starts to tear up at his words.

“Me too, if I had to I would.” They sit silently for a while thanking god that she’s okay and made it out of this again without leaving him.

“So, what happened to Santos is he in prison?” She asks hours later after she had fallen asleep and then woke up again.

“Since he had escaped prison he has more charges on his record so they added another 30 years to his sentence. He, now has four extra charges he is going away for a long time and will never ever come near you again.” And for once in a year she finally feels safe to move on with her life.

“I’m sorry I had to abuse you that way I never wanted to hurt you, I saw how much pain you were in.” He says, now that Robin feels a little bit better and her voice is clearer she can talk more with him after she had taken that nap.

“It’s okay.” She says taking his hand. “It wasn’t your fault you were made to do those things. I’m not mad at you, don’t worry about it. Plus, we have our whole lives for you to make it up to me.” She says this with a wink, she’s only teasing him because she means it. She doesn’t hold what happened this time against him and never would it wasn’t his fault that Santos escaped prison and came looking for them again for revenge. She loves him too much to hold this tragic event against him. She’s moving on and moving on with Barney and that’s all she needs to survive in life.

Two days later Robin leaves the hospital feeling better and recovered from her injuries, she’s not fully recovered yet but will be. She and Barney decided to move to Canada and start a new life there. Both, quit their jobs and he put the apartment up for rental. They, move out in July and both are happy with this decision. Robin, gets a job with a local news station and Barney has enough money to live for a while without a job. They, are happy and enjoying their lives. The following year they decide to use a surrogate to have a baby and they have a baby girl. It was a long journey but they survived it and their love is more stronger than ever because of what happened to them. Life is well and that’s all they need to know they’re safe and can live a normal life until they grow old and die together.

“I’m going to miss you guys.” Lily says, they had all met at their old favorite hangout, Maclaren’s.

This is the last time they are all going to be together. Barney and Robin had made the decision to leave New York, they couldn’t continue their lives here. So, once she recovered from all the injuries from the last attempt on her life, they talked and agreed to quit their jobs and move to Vancouver. Her mom is there so they won’t be too far away from her. Robin and her mother had been getting more closer in the last few months since Genevieve found out about her being raped. So, she and Barney find a nice house near her mother’s house and are moving there the following day, after they had gotten the gang together to say their goodbyes.

“Yeah, me too. But, we will still keep in touch, we’ll call each other and try to talk when we can.” Robin says hugging Lily telling her that they are still friends and always will be.

“We, just need a change. I can’t live here anymore, even if this guy is in prison I just don’t feel like I will be safe here. I do love all you guys, but it’s time for me to move on.” She says this after sitting back down at the head of the table. “For me and Barney to move on.” Robin’s sad but she will be okay now she knows she is safe but still wants to leave, she needs a new fresh start.

“We love you too.” Ted says, he’s sad that his friends are leaving but understands that they need a new change in their lives. So, moving to Vancouver is the only way for them to have a clean slate and enjoy their lives.

“So, you’re leaving tomorrow?” Tracy asks, not knowing when they are leaving they hadn’t told them yet.

“Yes, tomorrow morning. That’s why we asked you guys to come here today. Robin and I need a fresh start and we don’t feel safe anymore living here.” They’re all sad, this really is really the end of an era.

“We understand, I do wish that I could go to that prison and kill this motherfucker with my hands.” Marshall says, the court was not trusted enough to put this horrible person away for life and then the prison let him escape when they weren’t looking. He’s really mad about what happened to Robin and learning that this guy broke out and came looking for her.

“I tried that but it didn’t work. At least I tried to shoot him, Robin giving me lessons did help my aim a little more. I really was aiming for his chest, I was just too shaky to hit the right spot. This asshole is never going near Robin again, but we still need to leave.” Barney’s sad too, he didn’t want to leave his home state but he needs to so he and Robin can be and feel safe.

“At least you got his shoulder honey.” Robin says with a smile rubbing his arm then his upper back.

He kisses her cheek so grateful that she’s alive and didn’t die that night they were held hostage. He has never been more thankful to God that she’s still here, living her life the way she should be.

An hour later Barney and Robin leave after saying one last goodbye to their friends. They had already packed and made arrangements with the moving company to meet them the next day in the morning. They would help move all their things to their new home in Vancouver. They need to get up early to take the 9 am flight. The movers are coming at 8. So they have a little time to spare to tell them what needs to be shipped to Vancouver and what they won’t be taking. They are not bringing their bed or the bookshelf, but are bringing everything else.

“Are you ready Mrs. Stinson?” He asks the following morning. It’s a quarter after 8 they need to get to the airport to catch their flight.

“More than ever, Mr. Stinson.” She says pulling him in for a kiss.

“Let’s get out of here.” He says getting into the cab.

Yes, they needed this new life. This new place to make a fresh start and once they get settled they are going to start looking for a surrogate so they can have a baby. They had been talking about having a baby for the last few months, since December when they renewed their vows so they talked about it more and both want to have a baby. Robin is even more unlikely to get pregnant due to all the problems with her vagina, she was stabbed in her uterus and even if she wanted to get pregnant she can’t due to all the problems that she has from all the things that happened to her.

They, find a great surrogate to carry their child and they are thrilled to meet their new daughter. They had found out that they were having a girl, and of course told their friends that they are having a baby and that it’s a girl. Their friends are really happy for them and their new life.

With, all the things that had happened in the last year Barney and Robin finally feel at peace and happy with moving to Vancouver. Their, relationship had endured many obstacles and things but they are much stronger than ever, after what Robin had been put through and Barney as well they needed this change. They do still keep in touch with their friends but they don’t go back to New York and both are okay with that.


End file.
